


Breathe In Now (Traducción)

by YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder/pseuds/YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es como respirar. Es fácil para algunos, a veces tarda un poco más en hacerte recuperar el aliento, pero siempre y cuando sigas respirando, las cosas estarán bien. Kurt Hummel nunca espero que Blaine Anderson, un hombre con el doble de su edad, le quitara el aliento y posteriormente, enamorarse de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe In Now. Traducción autorizada de "Star55" La pueden encontrar con ese nombre tanto en Tumblr como en AO3.
> 
> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Advertencias: Todo el fic: AU. Diferencia de edad. Construcción lenta de la historia. Masturbación. Sexo Oral. Somnofilia consensual. Sexo semi-publico. Cada capítulo tendrá su advertencia.
> 
> Advertencias del capítulo: Diferencia de edad.
> 
> N/A: Escrito por un reto del GKM. El titulo proviene de la canción del mismo nombre (Breathe In Now) de la banda australiana "George".
> 
> N/A 2: Está historia tiene un doble POV. La primera mitad del capítulo está en POV de Kurt y la segunda mitad se encuentra en POV de Blaine. Toda la historia está en tercera persona.
> 
> ...
> 
> N/T: ¡Vamos a leer! :DDD

No había nada más embarazoso que tener algo atrapado en los dientes durante el trabajo, fue lo que pensó Kurt Hummel mientras trataba sutilmente de aspirar una semilla de fresa atorada entre sus dientes posteriores. Su lengua no era lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar en el espacio correcto y no había manera de que fuera a meter el dedo en su boca y simplemente sacar esa semilla como él tan desesperadamente quería.

Siguió tratando de sacar esa semilla unos minutos más, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Quería dejar la conversación que su jefa estaba teniendo con unos benefactores, pero él era su asistente ejecutivo y no podía dejarla, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera.

Kurt se sentía frustrado con cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba en la etapa en la que lo único que podía hacer era sentir con su lengua esa semilla cada ver que iba a hablar o cada vez que  _respiraba_  y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kurt esperaba que saliera a la conversación el tema de un descanso para poder correr al baño de hombres y sacar esa semilla pero la suerte no estaba a su favor. Comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie y rápidamente recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su jefa. Reprimió un suspiro y miro a su alrededor, todo el tiempo moviendo su lengua por entre sus dientes.

Su mirada se posó en alguien que lo estaba mirando al otro lado de la habitación. Kurt se sonrojó de inmediato, dándose cuenta que el hombre probablemente lo había visto haciendo caras raras mientras trataba de sacarse la semilla de los dientes.

"Me disculpan un momento, por favor." Le dijo Kurt a su jefa, Isabelle y a las personas con las que estaban hablando.

Rápidamente se alejó corriendo hacia el baño de hombres, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Usó su uña para enganchar la semilla e inmediatamente lavar su dedo y enjuagarse la boca.

Se acercó al dispensador de toallas de papel y sacó una para limpiarse la cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Ya era bastante malo el que se hubiera ido a toda prisa de donde estaba su jefa, no serviría de mucho regresar con el aspecto de una rata ahogada.

Unos minutos más tarde Kurt salió del baño y se re-reunió con Isabelle, quien le pidió que se mezclara con los otros invitados en la fiesta.

Las fiestas de trabajo eran algo que Kurt amaba y odiaba por igual. Trabajar para la revista Vogue como asistente ejecutivo de la editora de moda era un trabajo duro y divertido. Kurt adquiría mucha experiencia, conocía a tanta gente, y tenía un perfecto armario con lo mejor, pero a veces las fiestas de trabajo eran simplemente aburridas.

Sobre todo cuando se trataba de una fiesta para los benefactores de la revista, justo como esta.

Claro que Kurt sabía que sin ellos con su apoyo y donaciones la revista probablemente caería, por lo cual estaba agradecido con ellos, pero algunos eran muy aburridos. La mayoría de ellos probablemente no se preocupaban por la moda como él lo hacía y solo estaban ahí a causa de sus esposas o hijas.

Kurt se acercó a la barra y pidió un Martini, se quedó un momento apoyado en la barra para esperarlo.

"Entonces, ¿lo tienes?"

Kurt miró por encima del hombro al hombre que se le había acercado. Arqueo una ceja. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que sea que estaba en tu diente."

Kurt se sonrojó, reconociendo que el hombre lo había atrapado tratando de deshacerse de la semilla de su diente. "Lo hice, gracias."

"Es bueno saberlo." Respondió el hombre. "Soy Blaine, por cierto."

"Kurt."

El camarero puso la bebida de Kurt en frente de él mientras Blaine pedía lo mismo. Kurt notó su verdadera sonrisa y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Blaine en esa fiesta; Y luego se dio cuenta del ligero tono gris a los costados del cabello de Blaine. Kurt pensó que eso significaba que Blaine era uno de los tantos abogados representantes de Vogue, o tal vez un rico y aburrido benefactor como el resto de los otros hombres mayores en la habitación.

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su bebida, dejando que el frío líquido calmara un poco el dolor en su lengua. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Blaine en señal de despedida antes de dejarlo en la barra para unirse a la multitud de gente aburrida y fingir que estaba pasándola bien mientras los escuchaba hablar.

Afortunadamente, el final de la noche llego antes de lo esperado y Kurt ya estaba en camino hacia las concurridas calles de Nueva York para conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a casa. Él solo quería quitarse los zapatos e ir a la cama.

Sabía que usar zapatos nuevos en una fiesta como esa iba a traerle efectos secundarios, pero él había esperado que sus zapatos no le hicieran tanto daño a sus pies.

Kurt se cubrió con su abrigo un poco más fuerte, sintiendo el frío aire de Septiembre en sus mejillas. Paró un taxi y subió, dando su dirección al conductor. Se acomodó hacia atrás contra el asiento y sacó su BlackBerry, abriendo al instante su calendario para revisar su agenda del día siguiente.

Kurt llegó a su apartamento, el cual compartía con tres amigas, un rato después. De inmediato se quitó los zapatos, los guardó en el armario junto a la puerta y suspiró con alivio.

Se dirigió directamente al baño para tomar una caliente y larga ducha. Después de su ducha, cayó en la cama, incapaz de seguir funcionando el tiempo suficiente para hacer alguna otra cosa.

Cuando Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente, se escuchó el sonido de un portazo. Gimió y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada. Un golpe de la puerta solo podía significar que alguna de sus tres compañeras no estaba feliz, y por el sonido corto y agudo Kurt estaba seguro que esa era Rachel.

Apenas tres segundos después, alguien llamo a la puerta de su dormitorio. Kurt contempló la idea de ignorarla en favor de poder dormir cinco minutos más. Aunque él sabía que Rachel no se rendiría tan fácilmente, entonces la dejo entrar y ella así lo hizo un momento después, mostrando en su rostro el ceño fruncido.

Kurt sin decir nada levanto las sabanas del otro lado y Rachel se metió inmediatamente acurrucándose a su alrededor. Kurt la envolvió con sus brazos dejando que buscara consuelo en él.

Kurt no necesitaba preguntarle qué había sucedido. Rachel estaba saliendo con un chico de su clase de vocalización en NYADA y las cosas entre ellos habían estado un poco tensas últimamente. Kurt había sido testigo de algunas discusiones entre ellos. Logan, el novio (ex novio, corrigió Kurt en su mente, si el portazo significaba algo), había obtenido su primer papel en un show de Broadway y desde entonces se estaba comportando como un idiota engreído. Kurt ya le había dicho a Rachel que Logan no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero Rachel era terca cuando se trataba de algo que quería.

Kurt no quería decirle "Te lo dije", porque a pesar de que tenía razón, él no era ese tipo de amigo. Él solo quería que Rachel fuera feliz y con Logan eso nunca iba a suceder. Rachel se merecía el sol y las estrellas, ella merecía amor –amor verdadero- y Kurt quería verla feliz, no conformándose con el primer idiota egoísta de sus clases.

Después, Kurt tenía que prepararse para el trabajo. A pesar de que era sábado, tenía cosas que hacer y preparar para el lunes, además de que tenía una cita esa noche con alguien al que Santana lo había emparejado. Esperaba que ese tipo al menos fuera gay, a diferencia del hombre con el que Mercedes lo había citado dos semanas antes.

"Los hombres son unos idiotas, Kurt." Se quejó Rachel aun en la cama mientras Kurt buscaba su ropa para el día.

"Lo sé, Rach." Kurt aceptó. Sabía que Rachel necesitaba sacarlo todo de su pecho y él no tenía ningún problema con dejarla hacerlo. Eso es lo que hacían los amigos.

"Él ni siquiera tiene una voz agradable." Añadió Rachel con vehemencia. "Bueno, no, eso es una mentira, incluso en mis perfectamente entrenados oídos, él tiene una voz agradable, simplemente es un asco."

Kurt sonrió. "Lo es." Respondió. "Y no en el buen sentido."

"Kurt." Rachel exclamo con un grito, lanzándole una almohada. "Tenemos que salir esta noche, solo chicas."

"Me encantaría, cariño." Dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama. "Pero esta noche tengo una cita a ciegas."

"¿Cancélala?" Preguntó Rachel haciendo un mohín.

"Es uno de los amigos de Santana, ella me comería vivo si se entera que cancelé." Explicó Kurt. "Sabes que cancelaria si pudiera."

Rachel frunció los labios y dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, tirando las sabanas sobre su cara. "Debería ser lesbiana."

"Estoy seguro que todas las chicas te amarían." Respondió Kurt distraídamente, aprovechando su vista bloqueada por las sabanas para vestirse rápidamente. Terminó y se sentó en la esquina de la cama para ponerse las botas. "Eso sí, no duermas con Santana." Añadió en el último momento. "Ella te comería viva y luego te escupiría."

Kurt la miró por encima del hombro y le extendió una mano. "Vamos, hagamos algo para desayunar antes de que las otras se levanten."

Estaban a la mitad del desayuno cuando Mercedes entró a la cocina, medio dormida, buscando a tientas la cafetera. Kurt sonrió mientras la miraba. Cada mañana era lo mismo; Mercedes llevaba una vida plena y ocupada, por lo que el café era una necesidad tanto para ella como para el resto de ellos. Apenas podía funcionar sin esa primera taza de café por la mañana. La mayoría de los días apenas y podía encontrar la cafetera y servirse una taza.

Santana se apareció por la cocina unos minutos más tarde, luciendo absolutamente impecable como siempre. Llevaba un increíble par de tacones Jimmy Choo que hacían a Kurt sentir un poco de envidia.

"Buenos días." Saludó mientras llenaba su termo con café. "Mamá tiene que ver a algunos clientes grandes este día."

"Cómo pudiste conseguir trabajo en un bufete de abogados antes de terminar la universidad, eso me sobrepasa." Intervino Rachel.

Santana le guiñó un ojo. "Eso es porque soy muy buena." Les sopló besos a todos antes de salir de la habitación, los tacones chasqueando sobre el piso de madera mientras salía del apartamento.

"Ella está demasiado alegre para esta hora de la mañana." Se quejó Mercedes en su taza de café.

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Imagínense lo que será cuando esté en realidad trabajando con casos propios y no solo sentada en las reuniones."

Mercedes y Rachel gimieron al unísono ante la idea.

"Muy bien, señoritas." Dijo Kurt. "Las veré a las dos más tarde. Que tengan un buen día."

Kurt tomó su termo lleno de café del mostrador dejando a Mercedes y Rachel en la cocina aun terminando su desayuno.

Para el momento en el que Kurt llego al edificio de Vogue, ya era tarde. En realidad no tenían una hora determinada para llegar pero quería hacerlo tan pronto como le fuera posible para terminar lo que necesitaba hacer y así poder irse a casa para prepararse para su cita a ciegas.

No podía creer que se había dejado convencer por Santana para ir a esa cita. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Santana supiera el tipo de chicos que le gustaban. Mercedes al menos tenía una idea, aunque el tipo fuera heterosexual, eso había sido bastante vergonzoso para los dos. Al menos no había sido ningún homofóbico. Se había sentido alagado y habían terminado su café antes de despedirse, por lo que Kurt no contaba esa noche como una pérdida total.

Kurt salió del ascensor en su piso y se dirigió a su oficina donde acomodo su chaqueta e inicio sesión en su computadora. Tomo un sorbo de su termo y arrugó la nariz ante el sabor. Había olvidado ponerle azúcar. Dando un suspiro, Kurt se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina del personal en el otro extremo del edificio.

Paso a un par de personas que también había decido ir a trabajar el sábado y les dio un pequeño saludo cortes.

Kurt doblo en la esquina hacia la cocina e inmediatamente chocó con otra persona. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el líquido caliente cubrirle la mano, miró hacia arriba para ver que la persona con la que había chocado estaba cubierta de café tanto de su propia taza y del termo de Kurt, que no se había tomado la molestia de ponerle de nuevo la tapa cuando estaba en su escritorio.

"¡Oh, dios mío, lo siento mucho!" Exclamó Kurt y de inmediato tomo una toalla de papel del mostrador para limpiar el pecho del hombre y su propia mano.

"Está bien." Respondió el hombre, poniendo su mano sobre la de Kurt. "Voy a quitármela."

"Oh." Dijo Kurt, sobresaltado. "Está bien."

El hombre le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero Kurt pensó que era uno de los muchos, muchos trabajadores que aún no le habían presentado – Probablemente de un piso diferente.

El hombre se quitó la camisa, revelando una camiseta sin mangas color gris claro que se le pegaba un poco en la zona donde el café había dejado humedad. Kurt no podía dejar de mirar. Ese tipo tenía un cuerpo increíble.

"Al menos estoy en el lugar adecuado para ropa, ¿no?" Dijo el hombre, quitándose también la camiseta.

"Uh huh." Respondió Kurt tontamente, sin poder apartar los ojos del estómago del hombre entre más piel se revelaba. Tuvo que obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado –no se comería con los ojos a alguien para que después Isabelle se enterara. Isabelle era hermosa y abierta con respecto a sus preferencias, pero no le iba a gustar una demanda de acoso sexual si Kurt era sorprendido mirándolo así.

"Aquí." Dijo Kurt, recuperando sus sentidos. "Puedo conseguirte algo de ropa si quieres."

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien." Contestó. "Tengo un suéter en mi maleta, puedo usarlo en su lugar."

"¿Estás seguro? Como dijiste, estas en el lugar adecuado para la ropa, después de todo."

El hombre sonrió y Kurt sintió un hormigueo en los dedos de los pies tan solo por mirarlo. "Estoy seguro. Eres Kurt, ¿cierto?"

Kurt asintió. "Lo soy." Respondió. "Por favor no le digas a Isabelle." Agregó, entrando en pánico.

El hombre se echó a reír. "No voy a decirle." Contestó. "Te lo prometo."

Kurt suspiro de alivio.

"Soy Blaine, nos conocimos brevemente anoche." El hombre continuó. "Tenías algo atorado en tu diente…"

Kurt se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la frente. "Esto es tan vergonzoso."

El hombre –Blaine– rio de nuevo. "He experimentado cosas peores."

Kurt sinceramente lo dudaba. Blaine seguía ahí de pie, en medio de la cocina del personal de Vogue, sin camisa, luciendo como un adonis y Kurt no podía pensar en algo que ese hombre hubiera hecho como para sentirse tan avergonzado como Kurt sentía en ese momento. Y él ya tenía la noche anterior para agregar.

"Tío Blaine, estas – ¿por qué estas sin camisa?"

Kurt miró hacia donde estaba la voz femenina que se había unido de repente a su conversación. "oh, eso es mi culpa." Dijo de inmediato. "Se me cayó accidentalmente el café en tu… ¿tío?"

Blaine asintió. "Estoy aquí con Audrey para una sesión de fotos."

"Yo… tu eres… eres… ¿eres un modelo?" Kurt tartamudeo.

Blaine sonrió de manera encantadora, distrayéndolo de nuevo. "Hoy lo soy."

Kurt se obligó mentalmente a no lamer sus labios en respuesta.

"Vámonos tío Blaine, tenemos que continuar." Audrey insistió.

"Mejor me voy." Contestó Blaine.

Kurt asintió y le dio a Blaine una pequeña inclinación con la mano a modo de despedida. Aun sin camisa, posiblemente él era el hombre más guapo que Kurt había visto en su vida.

Kurt se dejó caer contra la encimera de la cocina y suspiró. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida adulta.

* * *

Blaine siguió a Audrey de regreso a la otra habitación, todavía sin camisa a causa del incidente con aquel hombre en la cocina de Vogue. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al imaginarse la cara nerviosa de Kurt en su mente. Era un poco entrañable.

"Tío Blaine, no es que no tengas un cuerpo caliente, desde mi punto de vista totalmente objetivo y no aterradoramente incestuoso, quiero decir, pero… ¿Por qué te quitaste la camisa delante de ese tipo Kurt en vez de ir al baño de hombres?" Audrey preguntó mientras caminaban.

"Oh." Dijo Blaine. "No lo sé."

"Mmmhmmm" Audrey respondió con una sonrisa. "Claro que no lo sabes. ¿Estoy segura que no era solo porque no podrás volver a quitarte la camisa en frente de Kurt otra vez?"

Blaine se rio entre dientes. "No, por supuesto que no." Respondió. "Además, creo que es un poco demasiado joven para mí."

"Lo que sea, tío Blaine, eres un zorro – hasta papá lo dice." Amonestó Audrey.

"Sí, bueno, Cooper todavía piensa que él es un zorro y tiene ya cincuenta y tres años." Se detuvieron justo antes de entrar a la habitación para que Blaine pudiera ponerse el suéter. Sabía que se lo iba a tener que cambiar de todos modos, pero no quería entrar desnudo a la sesión – porque eso no sería nada bueno para Audrey.

"Mi papá no es un zorro." Audrey respondió con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos, quiero hacer esa sesión de fotos con mi caliente tío para poder enviarla a las agencias de modelos!"

"Todavía no entiendo por qué me quieres en tu sesión de fotos, Aud." Dijo Blaine mientras se ponía el jersey. Se enderezó y la siguió a la habitación donde estaban haciendo la sesión de fotos.

Vio como algunos de los empleados de Vogue se acercaban a Audrey para arreglarle el cabello y el maquillaje por última vez. Su suéter se consideró lo suficientemente bueno para la sesión, lo que Blaine agradeció, y se dedicó a posar junto a Audrey.

Ella había insistido en ser modelo y al ser la firma de abogados de Cooper,  _Anderson and Sons_ , grandes benefactores de la revista y además representarla, le daba una oportunidad a Audrey para cumplir su sueño y modelar.

Blaine solo era su apoyo el día de hoy. A él no le importaba – él amaba a su sobrina más que a nada y haría lo que pudiera para ayudarla con su carrera.

Estaba agradecido de no hacer mucho más que hacer que Audrey se viera bonita. Esperaba no salir como un tipo viejo y espeluznante, él no quería eso, pero Audrey le había asegurado que se veía de no más de treinta años, que era algo agradable de escuchar, aunque sabía que ella era una mentirosa descarada.

A Blaine no le importaba su edad. Tenía cuarenta y tres años, cuarenta y cuatro en unos cuantos meses. Hasta ahora había vivido una muy buena vida. Claro que había tenido sus altibajos, incluyendo el renunciar a ejercer la abogacía junto a su padre y hermano (y pronto el hijo de Cooper, Grant, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente y terminará la escuela de derecho. Además de los dos hijos mayores de Cooper, los gemelos Charles y Eric que ya estaban trabajando en la empresa). No era algo que Blaine lamentara.

Había pasado por mucho en la última década y no todo era un simple cambio de carrera.

Había conocido a Dale en su segundo año de la escuela de leyes. Dale era inteligente, guapo, tenía una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquiera. Era un estudiante de derecho de tercer grado y sacudió completamente la vida de Blaine.

Habían salido durante un largo tiempo, incluso Dale le había dado una llave de su casa y le dijo que era suya también.

Blaine había amado a Dale más de lo que jamás había amado a alguien más. Había estado en otras relaciones, a corto plazo con algunos hombres antes de conocer a Dale, pero una vez que había visto esa sonrisa, sentido aquellas manos sosteniendo las suyas y esos labios besando los suyos, no hubo absolutamente nada más que Blaine quisiera en el mundo.

Estuvieron juntos casi quince años hasta que Dale lo engañó con un tipo que no estaba seguro siquiera que hablara inglés.

En retrospectiva, Blaine pudo detectar las señales. Durante los últimos años de su relación, Dale comenzó a aceptar un montón de viajes de negocios fuera del país. Él decía que pensaba en la creación de una empresa en Francia o en algún lugar de Europa. Blaine se había emocionado –pensando que se irían juntos – pero Dale nunca lo invitó con él. Al principio no le importó, estaba demasiado envuelto en su propio trabajo –el ser abogado era un trabajo duro y trabajar con su padre y su hermano era agotador –.

Entonces, una tarde, Blaine había salido temprano de la oficina para una cita con el optometrista, así que se fue directamente a casa solo para encontrar a Dale en la cama con aquel tipo –Paulo –. Blaine se marchó de ahí.

Estuvo claro desde ese momento que Dale ya no era feliz con él, y aunque le había dolido mucho el verlo de esa manera, en la cama que habían compartido durante más de una década, Blaine sabía que no tenía sentido quedarse con alguien que no lo quería.

Así que termino con Dale. Se mudó a un nuevo apartamento en menos de una semana y después, con el apoyo de sus amigos y su familia, lo pudo superar.

Fue poco después de la ruptura que Blaine se dio cuenta que ya no quería ser abogado. Él ya no quería lidiar con el mundo empresarial y tampoco quería seguir encontrándose con Dale.

Después de avisarle a su padre su decisión, Blaine se tomó seis meses de descanso para averiguar lo que quería hacer.

Dos semanas más tarde, el literalmente se tropezó con una nueva carreta como consejero en una escuela secundaria. Él había estado hablando con una de sus mejores amigas, Tina Cohen-Chang, cuando le mencionó que un cambió como ese podría ser bueno para él. Blaine estudió a tiempo parcial y fue entrenado para el trabajo por el consejero anterior y, unos meses después de haber comenzado a estudiar ya se sentía listo y capaz de ayudar a los adolescentes de la manera en que él hubiera deseado que lo ayudaran cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria.

Como adolescente, tuvo problemas con su sexualidad además de que solo había conocido a otro muchacho de su año que era gay. El otro chico no había dicho nada hasta mucho tiempo después de la universidad, y en su mayor parte, Blaine no podía culparlo. Fue duro en aquel momento él confesarlo a sus amigos y familiares, Blaine había tenido suerte, en la mayor parte. Sus padres, aunque descontentos a que Blaine optara por ser gay, no lo mencionaron o hicieron gran cosa al respecto, como él había pensado que lo harían.

Él había deseado tantas veces el tener a alguien con quien hablar. Cooper estaba en sus veintitantos cuando Blaine apenas estaba descubriendo quien era y aunque le había dicho que siempre estaría para Blaine, él sabía que la vida de Cooper y sus estudios eran mucho más importantes que la crisis de su hermano pequeño. Es por eso que el ser consejero escolar se sentía como el camino perfecto para Blaine – podría estar ahí para los estudiantes cuando no hubiera alguien en su vida para ayudarles. Él ofrecería sesiones gratuitas y les ayudaría a hacer su vida más fácil en cualquier forma posible.

Fue duro ajustarse a su nuevo trabajo, a su nueva vida y a su nuevo hogar, pero Blaine era capaz de hacerlo. Tenía sus días malos, como todo el mundo, pero era feliz y eso es lo que contaba.

Ahora ya habían pasado tres años desde que era consejero escolar y le encantaba. Era un trabajo flexible, podía crear su propio horario en su mayoría, siempre y cuando él estuviera presente durante la mayor parte de las horas de clase y algunas horas después.

Su trabajo anterior en la firma  _Anderson and Sons_  todavía lo vinculaba con la revista Vogue y era un buen amigo de algunos fotógrafos y sus superiores, lo cual fue increíble para poder ayudar a Audrey con su sesión de fotos fuera de las horas regulares de trabajo.

El movimiento de los brazos de Audrey alrededor de sus hombros trajo a Blaine de nuevo al presente. La dejo saltar sobre su espalda y ambos sonrieron a la cámara. Estaba bastante seguro que las fotos lo harían ver como su padre y él podía vivir con eso.

"Entonces, tío Blaine." Dijo Audrey un poco más tarde. "¿Vas a conseguir el número de ese chico lindo o voy a tener que hacer todo el trabajo por ti otra vez?"

Blaine rodó los ojos de manera juguetona. "Eso fue solo una vez, señorita, no te creas celestina."

Audrey sonrió. "¿Así que eso es un sí?"

"No." Contesto Blaine. "No creo que alguien tan joven como Kurt quiera salir con un hombre viejo como yo."

Audrey resopló delicadamente. A Blaine le encantaba eso de ella. "Sería un tonto si no quisiera. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez le gustan los hombres mayores! Solo tienes una forma de averiguarlo."

Audrey le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar ahí a Blaine, sintiéndose un poco aturdido, mientras ella iba a comprobar las fotos que acababan de tomarles.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y trató de no volver a pensar en él sin camisa en la cocina de Vogue mientras Kurt tropezaba con sus palabras tratando de pedirle una disculpa.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A veces, no había nada mejor que salir con las chicas, pensó Kurt. Podían disfrutas de la noche, de la compañía del otro, tener algunas deliciosas bebidas, que Kurt nunca había probado, y simplemente divertirse.

Kurt agarró la mano de Mercedes y la arrastró a la pista de baile, una mano sosteniendo firmemente su piña colada. Él estaba teniendo un gran tiempo con sus amigas.

Santana y Rachel estaban bailando en otro lado y Kurt realmente esperaba que Rachel no hablara enserio sobre cambiar hacia la ruta lésbica porque no creía que ella y Santana juntas fuera una buena idea en lo absoluto. Además, todos ellos vivían juntos por lo que la reacción de la "mañana siguiente" sería una cosa muy incómoda.

"¡Deja de pensar, Boo, solo baila!" Dijo Mercedes.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida y continuó bailando con ella.

Cuando había llegado a Nueva York, recién graduado de la escuela secundaria y con los sueños más grandes en el mundo, nunca había esperado que su vida fuera lo que es ahora. Había soñado con ser una estrella de Broadway, pero la ruta de sus sueños había cambiado y no podía ser más feliz ahora que estaba en Vogue. Había completado una pasantía bajo el mando de Isabelle cuando ella trabajaba en un departamento diferente, pero ella lo había amado tanto, que cuando fue ascendida, le dijo a Kurt que lo quería a él y solo a él para ser su asistente ejecutivo.

Kurt había aprovechado la oportunidad. No solo era el tener trabajar para la revista Vogue, ahora estaba rodeado todos los días de moda y eso le permitía tener un vestuario increíble. El trabajo era duro y gobernaba gran parte de su vida, pero los beneficios eran increíbles.

Esa era su carrera y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Tenía veintidós años de edad y estaba más que listo para comenzar su vida como un adulto responsable y trabajador.

La universidad había sido sorprendente y desafiante a la vez. Había tenido su primera relación apropiada en su primer año como universitario con un chico llamado Ashley. Habían salido durante seis meses antes de darse cuenta que querían cosas diferentes. Ashley era más un espíritu libre y Kurt quería algo un poco más serio que a alguien que no quería estar atado a una sola persona.

Ellos se habían separado y Kurt todavía lo veía en algunas ocasiones para tomar un café, pero Ashley era feliz al no estar atado a una sola persona y Kurt estaba contento por él.

Su segunda relación había sido con Shaun, un chico de su clase de historia de la moda al final de su primer año de universidad. Kurt había pensado en el momento que, posiblemente, él podría ser el indicado, pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy equivocado cuando vio a Shaun pegar los labios a los de una chica de primer año en una fiesta a la que habían asistido juntos. Esa relación apenas había durado un mes.

El chico al que le termino dando su virginidad, y que era una increíble persona, había sido Tobías. Él no estaba en ninguna clase de Kurt, ni trabajaba en las oficinas de Vogue, se conocieron gracias a Santana en una noche de micrófono abierto que ella y Mercedes asistían a menudo. Tobías era un músico, tocaba la guitarra para una banda que estaba esperando conseguir su gran oportunidad.

Kurt se enamoró muy rápido y era seguro afirmar que Tobías también lo había hecho. Ellos eran inseparables en sus mejores tiempos y Kurt amaba la manera en la que Tobías lo hacía sentir. Él le traía el desayuno a la cama, lo llevaba en románticas citas y cada momento que pasaban juntos, hacia a Kurt enamorarse cada vez más.

Casi un año de relación después, la banda de Tobías consiguió su gran oportunidad y después de una larga discusión, habían decidido terminar. No era justo para ninguno de los dos permanecer juntos cuando Tobías estaría viajando y Kurt no quería que él se sintiera culpable si conocía a otra persona mientras no estaba en Nueva York.

Desde entonces, Kurt solo había estado en un par de citas y había dormido con solo otro chico, pero se había sentido increíblemente culpable después.

Después de eso, y de una larga conversación con Rachel, Kurt había decidido que dormir con cualquiera no era para él. No quería tener relaciones sexuales con alguien solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo – quería que significara algo.

Santana se había reído al principio, diciendo que él no necesitaba tener sentimientos con alguien para tener relaciones sexuales, pero Kurt estaba firme en su decisión y en sus razones. No le importaba si Santana se acostaba con cada Mujer que quería, él quería a alguien especial para compartir esa conexión. Las palabras de su padre cuando tenía diecisiete años todavía resonaban en su mente:  _que él importaba y que no solo iba a tener intimidad con alguien solo por qué sí._

Sin embargo, eso no le impedía disfrutar de la compañía de otros hombres.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Le preguntó un chico que apareció de repente a un lado de Kurt.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa. "Claro." Él estuvo de acuerdo, lanzándole un guiño a Mercedes. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Kurt dejo que el tipo lo tomara de la mano y lo llevara más lejos entre la multitud de gente, presionándose juntos.

El chico sin nombre, lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y lo pego junto a él. Poso sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Kurt. Kurt las guio suavemente de regreso a la parte de arriba de su espalda. Le sonrió y levantó los brazos para acomodarlos alrededor de los hombros del chico, acercándose un poco más.

Apenas había el espacio suficiente para que entrara el aire entre ellos, pero en ese momento no importaba. Kurt podía sentir el golpe del sonido viajando a través del piso, por lo que sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

Si él se hubiera sentido más audaz, habría besado a ese chico, pero cuando la canción termino, Kurt le sonrió y se desenredo de él para regresar con sus amigas.

"Wow, Kurt. Eso fue sexy." Dijo Rachel, abanicándose mientras Kurt se reunía con ella en su mesa.

Kurt sonrió. "Sí, lo fue." Respondió, tomando de la margarita de Rachel.

"¿No vas a regresar con él?" Preguntó.

Kurt soltó un bufido. "Yo solo quería bailar." Respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Esa fue una oportunidad perdida." Santana añadió mientras tomaba de la bebida de Rachel. Luego les dedico un guiño a ambos y regreso a la pista para bailar con una mujer que recién había encontrado.

El chico con el que Kurt había bailado le dio su número de teléfono y se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Kurt se guardó el número y le dedico a Rachel una cómplice mirada.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada." Dijo Rachel con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. "Solo quiero verte feliz y él se veía como si pudiera hacerte feliz. Probablemente varias veces en una noche."

Kurt se rio y se bajó de su taburete en la barra. "Tal vez la próxima vez." Dijo. "¿Más bebidas?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Por favor."

Kurt se acercó a la barra y pidió bebidas para los cuatro, se sentía feliz a pesar de que Rachel pensara lo contrario.

Esa noche, él y Rachel se metieron en su cama y se acurrucaron bajo las sabanas. Los fríos pies de Rachel presionándose contra las pantorrillas de Kurt mientras se acomodaban.

El novio de Mercedes, Sam, había llegado a la mitad de la noche después de su turno de trabajo y Mercedes se había ido a con él a su casa. Santana había dejado la barra para irse con la mujer con la que había estado bailando.

"Nos buscaremos novios pronto. ¿Verdad, Kurt?" Preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

"Por supuesto que lo haremos." Respondió. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Me siento sola."

"Gracias." Dijo Kurt con sequedad.

Rachel le dio un manotazo en el brazo. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Rachel, Logan y tú terminaron hace tres días." Señaló. "No puedes sentirte sola tan rápido."

Rachel hizo un mohín. "Que buen mejor amigo eres." Murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, lo que lo obligo a abrazarla.

Kurt rodo los ojos con cariño y se acurruco más cerca. El hombre perfecto para ti está por ahí en alguna parte." Dijo en voz baja. "Y con suerte, su ego y talento no será más grande que el tuyo, espero."

"Cántame para dormir." Exigió Rachel adormilada.

Kurt asintió y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantar para él cuando era pequeño. A la mitad de la canción, al más puro estilo de Rachel, ella se le unió a la canción. Con el tiempo sus palabras se hicieron más distantes y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kurt.

Kurt se preguntó, no por primera vez, si así era como iba a ser el resto de su vida – Abrazar a su mejor amiga con el corazón roto mientras él seguía solo.

Él negó con la cabeza, pensando que eso era ridículo.

Al menos conseguiría primero un perro.

* * *

"¿Descanso para el café?"

Blaine levantó la vista de su computadora portátil para ver a Tina apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sostenía dos humeantes tazas de café. Él asintió con la cabeza, podía olerlas desde donde estaba sentado y de repente se sintió ansioso por un poco de cafeína. "Por favor." Dijo, guardando sus documentos y cerrando su computadora.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"

Algunos días, esa era una pregunta capciosa para Blaine. Estaba teniendo cada vez más y más sesiones con los estudiantes. Algunos regulares, otros nuevos, pero cada uno traía sus propios problemas y Blaine quería escucharlos y ayudarlos a encontrar soluciones para que lo resolvieran, o al menos aceptaran el consejo.

"Largo." Respondió Blaine.

Tina puso la taza delante de él y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones a los lados de la oficina. Blaine se levantó y se unió a ella. Ahí era donde les gustaba sentarse y poder hablar tranquilamente, sin necesidad de tener un escritorio entre ellos.

Blaine tomo un largo sorbo de café antes de ponerlo en el suelo junto al sofá.

Tina se acomodó el largo cabello negro sobre su hombro y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. "Escupe."

Tina era la profesora de música de la escuela. Ella dirigía el club Glee, así que de vez en cuando Blaine se unía a ellos, siempre que tenía ganas de cantar con los estudiantes. Ella era increíblemente talentosa y habían sido amigos desde la universidad – donde se habían conocido.

Tina era también una de sus mejores amigas. Ella y su esposo, Mike, habían ayudado a Blaine después de su ruptura con Dale. Lo dejaron emborracharse y llorar sobre sus hombros cada vez que lo necesitaba y, Tina había sido quien alentó a Blaine para comenzar a salir de nuevo. Blaine la quería como a la hermana que nunca tuvo. Ella era una persona increíble y se alegraba de contar con tan buenos amigos como lo eran ella y Mike.

"Uno de mis estudiantes tiene problemas con su sexualidad." Comenzó Blaine. "Él está tan asustado de que su padre lo odie y yo solo deseo poder protegerlo de todo, Tina."

"Sé que quieres." Dijo Tina con cariño. "Eso es lo que siente un buen consejero. Te relaciones con ellos y no respiras en sus cuellos como los viejos profesores de aquí."

"Sutilmente me has hecho sentir mi edad, Tina." Bromeo Blaine.

Tina le lanzó un guiño y tomo un sorbo de su café.

Blaine suspiró y miró a su taza como si está le mostrara todas las respuestas. "Yo lo animé a tomarse su tiempo, para probar las aguas primero en casa. Lo último que quiero es que lo lastimen si es que alguien más se llega a enterar antes que sus padres, no quiero que su padre reaccione mal. Quiero que mis estudiantes estén lo más seguro posible.

"Estas haciendo lo correcto." Respondió Tina. "Sabes que lo haces."

Blaine asintió. "Lo sé. Solo desearía que esto no fuera todavía un problema. Estamos en el siglo XXI, el matrimonio gay es legal en la mitad del país y la otra mitad está en proceso para darse cuenta que se están quedando atrás en el tiempo."

"Ven al club Glee está tarde." Tina sugirió. "Canta sobre tus preocupaciones con los chicos. Será terapéutico."

Blaine sonrió. "Creo que lo haré."

Blaine tomó otro sorbo de su café y un momento más tarde alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Sr. Anderson?"

Blaine miro hacia la puerta. "Pasa."

Hayley, una de sus visitantes regulares, miraba entre él y Tina.

Tina se levantó del sofá. "Los voy a dejar solos." Dijo suavemente. "Te veré en Glee, Blaine."

Blaine asintió y se levantó para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. "Toma asiento, Hayley."

Hayley dejo su mochila junto al asiento que Tina acaba de abandonar y Blaine se sentó frente a ella, dejando a Hayley hablar de todo lo que necesitaba sacar de su mente. Ella tenía muchos problemas en casa y visitaba a Blaine casi a diario. Blaine se alegraba de poder estar ahí para ella, servir un poco como desahogo para ella al menos media hora o más.

Hayley era una estudiante muy inteligente que a menudo le recordaba a Blaine lo mucho que amaba su trabajo. Había progresado mucho desde que habían comenzado a tener sesiones regulares y Blaine estaba orgulloso. Antes lo visitaba dos veces a la semana, cuando las calificaciones de Hayley eran menores a una C en su promedio, con su ayuda ahora ella obtení como calificaciones de manera regular.

Cuando Hayley no necesitaba desahogarse, Blaine la ayudaba a estudiar, guiándola con las respuestas que el sabia y que ella no había descubierto.

Ese día hablaron de las preocupaciones de Hayley y para cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final del día escolar, Hayley se sentía mucho mejor. Blaine le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y ella salió de su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Blaine guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la sala del coro. Se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar mientras esperaba a que llegaran los miembros del club Glee.

A la mitad de su canción, Tina se sentó junto a él en el banco, inmediatamente tomando el hilo de la canción para comenzar a tocar y a cantar junto a él. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, todos los miembros del club habían llegado y estaban cantando junto a ellos.

Tina tenía razón. Cantar sobre tus preocupaciones era terapéutico.

"Sr. Anderson, su voz es de ensueño." Ann, una de las integrantes del club Glee comentó. Él sonrió y le dio las gracias antes de tomar asiento en la parte de atrás para ver a los otros tomar su turno como el centro de atención.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de otra cita fallida, Kurt estaba a punto de renunciar a las citas que le organizaban sus amigas. Apreciaba sus esfuerzos, pero los chicos que escogían para él no eran su tipo. Había estado en al menos cinco citas en el último mes y ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

Esta vez –en contra de su buen juicio– había dejado a Sam elegirle una cita. Sam estaba seguro que las chicas no podían elegir al hombre correcto, porque no eran hombres. Kurt pensó que tal vez tenía razón hasta que se reunió con el chico que Sam había elegido para él. Su nombre era Axel y era la persona más poco interesante que Kurt había conocido en su vida. Kurt no tenía idea de por qué rayos Sam había pensado que sería una buena idea. Axel fue un poco tonto y confianzudo durante la primera mitad de la cita y cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a obtener nada por parte de Kurt, lo dejo, explicando que necesitaba ir al baño. Después de media hora, Kurt pago la cuenta de la cena y salió del restaurante.

Él iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con Sam cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

Kurt quería darse por vencido. Estaba harto de tener citas con toda clase de chicos incorrectos. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera un poco más de estabilidad y no solo el 'Estoy en camino a tener mi propia compañía de internet' como le había dicho Axel.

Kurt bajo las escaleras hacia el metro y se dirigió a la plataforma del tren que recién llegaría. Enderezo su ropa y comprobó en su teléfono el tiempo que llevaba esperando cuando sintió que alguien tropezaba con él por detrás. Estaba acostumbrado a la gente que no se fijaba por donde caminaba, le pasaba todo el tiempo desde que se había mudado a Nueva york, solo que a veces lo sobresaltaba. Sobre todo cuando esa persona realmente le pedía una disculpa.

Kurt miró a la persona pidiéndole disculpas y se dio cuenta que estaba cara a cara con el hombre al que le había derramado el café en las oficinas de Vogue hace apenas unas semanas atrás.

"Blaine." Kurt exclamó.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente. "Kurt." Dijo en respuesta. "Interesante chocar contigo de nuevo."

Kurt le sonrió, contento por encontrar una cara amable después de la noche que había tenido. "Lo mismo digo."

"¿Cómo estás? Puedo ver que libre de café."

Kurt se sonrojó un poco. "Por tu bien."

Blaine se rio, el sonido hizo un grato cosquilleo en el estómago de Kurt. "¿Estas tomando este tren?"

Kurt miró hacia el tren que recién llegaba a la estación. "Sí." Respondió. "Al fin voy a casa."

Entraron juntos al tren, y por primera vez a Kurt no le importaba el tener a alguien sentado a su lado.

Blaine dejó a Kurt sentarse primero y luego se sentó a su lado. Ese gesto fue lo suficientemente caballeroso para Kurt, que no pudo evitar que su estómago revoloteara en ese instante. El cuerpo de Blaine se sentía cálido al tacto y, por primera vez en la historia, Kurt estaba agradecido por el estrecho espacio en el tren. Sentarse junto a un chico atractivo y que en realidad era agradable y no completamente falso, era algo totalmente raro para Kurt.

"¿Terminaste tarde de trabajar? Yo no sabía que el personal de Vogue trabajaba hasta tarde. Pensé que solo le dejaban ese trabajo a nosotros los abogados. Bueno, ya no soy un abogado."

"¿No se supone que eres modelo?" Preguntó Kurt, confundido.

"Oh." Respondió Blaine sonriendo ampliamente. "Eso lo hice por mi sobrina, Audrey, la conociste brevemente. Ella quiere ser modelo y estábamos haciendo la sesión de fotos para ella. Yo solía trabajar en  _Anderson and Sons,_ el despacho de abogados, y el que tengamos buenas conexiones en Vogue nos permitió hacer esa sesión en fin de semana."

"Oh." Dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Eso tiene sentido."

"Siento decepcionarte." Agregó Blaine. "¿Estabas esperando que yo fuera modelo?"

"Oh, dios, no." Respondió Kurt al instante. "Quiero decir, no es que tenga algo en contra de los modelos, por supuesto. Solo que algunos de los que trabajan para nosotros no son de las personas más agradables."

"Puedo imaginarlo." Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Aud está muy interesada en ello, a pesar de que ella puede hacer cualquier cosas increíble como… bueno, supongo que será una modelo increíble, si eso es lo que la hace feliz."

"Eres un buen tío." Dijo Kurt, moviéndose en su asiento para mirar un poco más hacia Blaine.

Ese día usaba gafas y Kurt pensó que enmarcaban perfectamente su cara. Blaine tenía la mirada de un sexy profesor lo que hacía a Kurt sentir un hormigueo en el estómago de tan solo pensarlo.

"Gracias." Contestó Blaine. "Lo intentó. Solo tengo a Aud y a sus hermanos, Grant, Charles y Eric, así que me gusta apoyarlos tanto como me sea posible. Ahora es más difícil ya que los chicos son mayores. Aud es la única lo suficientemente joven como para dejarla salirse con la suya."

"Déjame adivinar, cuando eran niños… ¿los regresabas a casa con altos niveles de azúcar?" Bromeó Kurt.

"Por supuesto." Contestó Blaine sonriendo. "Es como una tradición para cualquier tío."

"Apuesto que sí."

Kurt sintió el estremecimiento que hacia el tren en cada parada, levanto la mirada sintiéndose decepcionado. "Esta es mi parada." Dijo. "Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Sin ningún accidente con café."

Blaine se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Kurt. "Fue bueno verte también." Contestó, tendiéndole la mano. Kurt lo miro cuidadosamente durante unos momentos antes de estrechar su mano y salir del tren.

El resto de su camino a casa, Kurt no pudo dejar de pensar en la manera como se sentía la mano de Blaine sobre la suya.

* * *

Las reuniones era algo a lo que Blaine no era capaz de escapar, no importaba el trabajo que tuviera. Como abogado, tenían una reunión semanal con todo el personal los miércoles por la mañana. Como socio principal de la firma, estaba obligado a asistir a todas las reuniones, incluso si no quería hacerlo.

Las reuniones en la escuela eran mucho más tranquilas y relajadas que en el despacho de su padre, lo cual agradecía. La mayor parte del tiempo, Blaine solo tenía que sentarse y observar a los demás miembros del personal y de vez en cuando responder cuando en verdad lo necesitaba.

La reunión Blaine tuvo al final del trabajo no duro mucho, por lo que estaba agradecido.

La escuela ya estaba vacía cuando se dirigía al estacionamiento del personal por su auto. Tenía un partido de tenis a las cinco con su mejor amigo, Mike Chang, y Blaine no podía esperar a salir de allí.

Mi fue quien lo convenció para tomar al tenis como deporte para aliviar el estrés después de su ruptura y Blaine había descubierto que le gustaba mucho.

En la firma, el deporte favorito para ver era el fútbol y para practicar lo era el golf, por lo que desde muy joven, Blaine había aprendido a jugarlo. Él recordaba estar en competencias de golf desde los veinte años y le había ido bastante bien hasta de que se centró más en ser abogado y dejo al golf como un deporte para jugar los fines de semana cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Mike lo estaba esperando cuando llego a las canchas del club de tenis. Blaine lo saludo con una sonrisa y un abrazo antes de ambos dirigirse a la cancha.

De vez en cuando hacían partidos dobles, por lo general eran Mike y Tina contra Blaine y Audrey, ya que a ella le encantaba jugar con ellos al tenis. Era agradable tenerla ahí para distraerlo del hecho de que el que solía ser su compañero para jugar era Dale.

Mike era un gran jugador y los partidos entre ellos eran vigorosos y entretenidos, siempre dejaban a Blaine con ganas de jugar más pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose absolutamente agotado.

Mike sirvió primero y Blaine inmediatamente regreso la pelota. Se concentró en el juego, dejando atrás todos los pensamientos del trabajo y sus estudiantes durante el partido. Era fácil el que sus preocupaciones regresaran a él, pero en ese momento se aseguró de concentrarse únicamente en el juego para no distraerse o estropearlo.

Blaine encontró en el tenis un gran alivio para la tensión después de un mal día. Era demasiado fácil dejar atrás sus frustraciones con cada golpe de la raqueta contra la pelota.

Mike compartía ese sentimiento en muchas ocasiones. Trabajaba en un hospital como cirujano y Blaine lo había llamado un par de veces para sacar su frustración en un buen partido. Ya fuera por la pérdida de un paciente o simplemente para sentir alivio después de una cirugía, los dos se ayudaban y Blaine disfrutaba hacerlo.

Blaine se distrajo durante la siguiente ronda del juego y tomo una respiración profunda, viendo la pelota rebotar lejos, muy lejos de su alcance.

"Buen juego." Dijo Mike, haciendo girar su raqueta de tenis en sus manos.

Blaine sonrió y estrecho su mano en señal de felicitación. "Hoy estuviste muy bien."

"Tú estabas distraído." Le respondió Mike. "Deja de pensar en lo que pasa afuera, Blaine. Esa es la regla número uno cuando llegamos aquí. Solo centrarnos en el juego."

Blaine asintió de nuevo. "Lo sé." Dijo. "Es solo que ha sido una muy larga semana."

"Deberías venir a cenar con Tina y conmigo." Sugirió Mike, tapando su botella de agua. "Tal vez te vendría bien un poco de tiempo con amigos."

"No quiero imponerles algo." Contesto Blaine, limpiando su frente con una toalla antes de dirigirse de nuevo adentro del club para ducharse y cambiarse.

Mike negó con la cabeza. "Nada de eso, no nos impones nada." Dijo. "Le prometimos a Valerie que esta noche podía tener la casa para prepararle la cena a su novia – es su aniversario de un año y Val no lo quiere festejar afuera, quiere hacer algo dentro."

"Aww, eso es lindo." Sonrió Blaine. "Wow, ¿ya ha pasado un año?"

"Lo sé." Dijo Mike. "Me siento viejo."

Blaine rio entre dientes, abriendo el grifo de la ducha. "Ni siquiera pareces de más de treinta años."

"Si yo no estuviera casado…" Bromeó Mike.

Blaine sonrió a Mike desde el otro lado de las duchas. "Sí." Estuvo de acuerdo.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ambos terminaron de ducharse. Blaine salió a ponerse de nuevo su ropa del día, sintiéndola humedecer al entrar en contacto con su piel.

"Primero vamos a ir por unos tragos." Dijo Mike mientras salía de la ducha. "Solo para relajarnos un poco, así no tendremos que llegar a casa antes de tiempo."

Blaine asintió. "Solo dime dónde encontrarlos." Respondió.

Mike le dio la dirección del lugar al que irían primero. Blaine terminó de peinarse y dejo el club para regresar a su apartamento.

Había una cosa que a Blaine le alegraba de trabajar en una escuela secundaria sin ser un maestro y era el hecho de no tener trabajos o pruebas para revisar en casa. Sabía lo abrumada que podía estar Tina con cosas como esas y se alegraba de no tener tareas que revisar los fines de semana.

Blaine se acomodó en su sillón favorito con un libro mientras esperaba que llegara la hora para verse con Mike y Tina.

Se perdió tanto en la historia que estaba leyendo que no se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que ya había pasado y que solo tenía media hora para prepararse y llegar al bar.

Blaine se vistió, con una camisa color azul. Se puso sus pantalones color negro favoritos, pensando que por ser viejo no significaba no querer sentirse bien vestido. Sabía que era poco probable encontrarse con alguien conocido en el bar al que iban (y Blaine no era de las personas que se conseguían ligues de una noche), pero suponía que no perdía nada con, al menos, explorar un poco mientras salía a divertirse.

Llego diez minutos tarde al bar que estaba semi-lleno de gente y se encontró con Tina y Mike en una de las mesas, después de una disculpa ya estaba sentado con ellos.

Tina hizo un gesto de que no importaba y Mike se puso de pie para recoger las bebidas.

"Entonces, este lugar es nuevo." Le dijo Blaine a Tina.

Tina le sonrió, curvando su mano sobre la palma de Blaine, era un breve gesto que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años para ayudar a Blaine a sentirse cómodo en los nuevos lugares que visitaban. "Es un bar-karaoke." Respondió ella.

Blaine miró hacia donde Tina estaba mirando y vio el escenario a un lado, con la gente haciendo fila alrededor, obviamente ansiosos por un turno como el centro de atención, aunque solo fuese durante cuatro minutos.

"No puedo creer que Mike haya dejado que lo trajeras aquí." Dijo Blaine, sorprendido.

"No lo eso, también le hice prometer que cantaría conmigo antes de que terminara la noche." Tina respondió lanzándole un guiño a Blaine.

Blaine sonrió y regreso la mirada a Mike que ya había llegado con todas las bebidas y se sentaba de nuevo a lado de Tina. Blaine tomo su bebida y le dio un largo sorbo mientras miraba alrededor del lugar semi lleno de gente. Había personas de todas las edades paseándose alrededor, charlando con sus amigos o de pie solos con sus teléfonos en mano.

Blaine vio hacia donde un grupo de chicas se reían con entusiasmo, claramente discutiendo quien iba a cantar primero una canción. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras dejaba su bebida sobre la mesa, preguntándose si Tina intentaría convencerlo a él también para cantar.

"Deberíamos quedarnos aquí esta noche." Dijo Tina después de que el primer grupo de chicas había cantado. "Podemos pedir papas fritas y tan solo olvidar nuestra reservación para cenar porque esas chicas que cantaron lo hicieron increíble y en verdad quiero escuchar más."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, estaba más que contento de estar ahí y simplemente ver a los amantes del karaoke cantando con todo el corazón.

"Solo déjenme llamar al restaurante." Dijo Mike, poniéndose de pie para hacer la llamada.

Tina le sonrió y después bebió el resto de su bebida.

"Voy por más bebidas." Dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

"Tráeme lo mismo, por favor." Respondió Tina moviendo la cabeza. "A Mike también."

Blaine se dirigió a la barra, apoyándose en ella mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran.

Alguien rozó a su lado mientras uno de los meseros llegaba a servirles. Blaine miró hacia arriba, listo para pedir su orden una vez que la otra persona terminará cuando capto la mirada de perfil de una persona conocida.

Era Kurt de Vogue y Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que se veía bajo la opaca luz de la barra.

"Lo siento." Dijo Kurt mientras volteaba hacia Blaine, bandeja de bebidas en una mano. "¡Oh, hola!"

Blaine sintió como algo se apretaba en su estómago con la radiante sonrisa de Kurt. "Hola." Respondió con la misma radiante sonrisa.

"¡Yo… ya regreso!" Dijo Kurt, rápidamente cruzando el lugar.

Blaine miró hacia la persona que había atendido a Kurt, este lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Blaine ordeno sus bebidas, consiguiendo dos de todo y dos órdenes de papas fritas porque Tina lo mataría si no las ordenaba también."

Un momento después, Kurt reapareció, poniendo la bandeja vacía de nuevo en la barra y dándole a Blaine otra sonrisa.

"Nunca te había visto por aquí." Dijo Kurt apoyando un codo en la barra, fijando su mirada con la de Blaine.

"Oh, es mi primera vez." Respondió Blaine tratando de no mirar demasiado obviamente. "Vine con un par de amigos."

Blaine hizo un gesto hacia donde Tina y Mike estaban sentados juntos, ambos abrazados. Incluso después de todos esos años casados, ambos estaban todavía tan enamorados como antes. Eso hacia feliz a Blaine.

"Yo también." Dijo Kurt. "El diablo con el vestido rojo a punto de subir al escenario es una de mis compañeras de departamento, Santana." Blaine miró hacia el escenario, donde estaba la amiga de Kurt. "Ella tiene una increíble voz."

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo a los tres segundos de oírla cantar. Ella cantaba una canción de Adele y Blaine nunca antes había oído algo así, lo hacía estremecer. Ella era muy buena.

"Wow." Dijo Blaine, aturdido. "Ella es increíble."

Kurt asintió, con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. "No se lo digas, sin embargo, ella tiene un ego bastante grande de todos modos."

Blaine sonrió. "Los cumplidos son buenos para el alma."

"Oh, Santana sabe que es buena." Dijo Kurt. "Venimos aquí por lo menos una vez a la semana y la gente aquí pide que ella cante."

"Puedo ver por qué." Respondió Blaine, mirando como Santana terminaba de cantar. "Y tú, ¿cantas?"

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo hago." Dijo. "Santana y yo vamos a cantar juntos en un rato más, si es que todavía vas a estar por aquí."

"Yo…" Blaine asintió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. "Sí, definitivamente estaré aquí un rato más."

"Bien." Respondió Kurt. "Nos vemos más tarde, parece que tu orden ha llegado."

Kurt señalo hacia la bandeja con bebidas y papas fritas que estaba siendo deslizada para él. Sonrió una vez más a Blaine antes de irse. Blaine se volteó para agradecer por la bandeja, tomándola y regresando a la mesa con sus amigos.

"¿Quién era ese chico lindo con el que estabas hablando?" Preguntó Tina inmediatamente. Blaine debió haber sabido que no era bueno asumir que ella no los habría notado.

"Oh, ese era Kurt." Explico Blaine. "Él trabaja en Vogue y lo conocí la semana en la que Audrey tuvo su sesión de fotos."

"Yum." Dijo Tina, dándole a Blaine un guiño.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, ignorándola a propósito concentrándose en la chica que había tomado el escenario.

Blaine miró un momento a la chica que estaba cantando, finalmente su mirada comenzó a vagar por todo el lugar. Se detuvo en Kurt, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas con otras cuatro chicas y un chico. Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose de algo, y Blaine podía jurar que podía oírlo aun con el ruido del lugar.

Blaine no estaba seguro de que era lo qué lo mantenía mirando a Kurt, pero era algo tentador. Blaine se preguntaba cómo sería el realmente pasar un momento agradable para conocer a Kurt. Sabía que era una idea tonta, llena de esperanzas. Él era mucho mayor que Kurt, por lo menos unos veinte años. Había nulas posibilidades de que a Kurt le gustaría conocer a Blaine de la misma manera que Blaine quería conocerlo.

Blaine apartó la mirada de ese lado de la habitación y tomo un par de papas fritas, obligándose a concentrarse en la conversación que Tina y Mike estaban teniendo acerca del karaoke.

"¡Debemos cantar, Blaine!" Dijo Tina un rato después. Ella y Mike ya habían cantado juntos.

"Yo…" Blaine hizo una pausa, mirando a Kurt subir al escenario con Santana.

"¡Ohh, ese es el chico de hace rato!" Señaló Tina. "¿Me preguntó si es bueno?"

Sí, definitivamente lo era, decidió Blaine al segundo en el que Kurt comenzó a cantar. Tenía la voz de un ángel. Era un cliché pensar de esa manera, pero Blaine no podía encontrar otra descripción que se ajustara adecuadamente a los sonidos que emanaban de la boca de Kurt.

Santana también era increíble, cantaba maravillosamente. Blaine sintió escalofríos subiendo desde su espina dorsal cuando Kurt llego a una nota particularmente alta. Siguió observándolo, completamente atrapado por su presentación.

Una vez que la canción terminó, todo el bar se llenó de aplausos. Kurt hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo la mano de Santana, ambos abandonando el escenario.

"No creo que podamos superar eso." Dijo Blaine con voz ronca. Alargo la mano hacia su bebida, tomándosela toda de un solo trago. Se lamio los labios, eliminando las últimas gotas que se habían aferrado ahí, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. La canción repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

"Estoy segura de que lo haremos muy bien." Dijo Tina. "¡Voy a buscar una canción!"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero Tina ya estaba a un lado del escenario eligiendo la canción. Blaine solo sonrió dirigiéndose hacia Mike. "Va a elegir una canción pop, ¿cierto?"

Mike se limitó a sonreír. "Ustedes dos son muy buenos con canciones pop."

"Diez dólares a que es de Katy Perry."

"Trato."

Tina regresó un momento después, tomando la mano de Blaine y dirigiéndose de vuelta al escenario.

"Nosotros somos los siguientes." Dijo Tina. "Espero que estés de humor para hacerlos temblar, Blaine."

A Blaine ni siquiera le importo que la canción que Tina eligió era Last Friday Night de Katy Perry, puesto que había sido una de sus favoritas cuando salió. Tina y él la habían cantado juntos para los chicos del club Glee una vez y a ellos les había gustado bastante, además de que había sido muy divertido.

Tina subió al escenario y Blaine la siguió de cerca, preparándose para las primeras notas de la canción.

Era como si lo estuvieran transportando de vuelta a la sala del coro en el segundo que abrió la boca para cantar. La familiar sensación de perderse en la canción lo venció haciendo que Blaine cantara con todo su corazón, bailando alrededor con Tina en el escenario, ganándose el aplauso de la multitud.

A medida que la canción seguía, la mirada de Blaine se encontró con la de Kurt y le sonrió antes de regresar la atención a Tina. Terminaron de cantar con una ronda de aplausos mientras bajaban del escenario. Mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaba Kurt, notando como seguía sonriéndole.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un pequeño guiño y, por dentro, sintiéndose totalmente eufórico.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esté capítulo fue totalmente traducido por mi querida compañera ValeAsencio (Lo cual se lo agradezco infinitamente)  
> Mi único trabajo el día de hoy fue el hacerla de beta en la revisión final del capítulo.

Nunca hubo un momento aburrido en la oficina de la revista Vogue. Siempre había algo que hacer o algo sucedía. Kurt lo amaba. Amaba el ritmo rápido y natural del trabajo, el hecho de que nada parecía estar quieto durante más de cinco minutos y que las nuevas ideas iban y venían tan rápido como se creaban. Le encantaba trabajar en el mundo de la moda y ser capaz de formar parte de las ideas y la toma de decisiones. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando era más joven, Kurt solía confeccionar una gran cantidad de sus trajes. Crecer en Ohio en realidad no había sido un buen lugar para que Kurt expresara quién era a través de la ropa, pero desde que se mudó a Nueva York y se acomodo en su trabajo de ensueño, Kurt nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para la moda.

Él amaba los colores, las telas, los diseños intrincados y todos los accesorios posibles. Era el paraíso para él.

– ¿Café?

Kurt miró hacia arriba, viendo a Andrew, uno de los internos, sosteniendo una taza de café para él. Kurt tomó con gratitud la bebida ofrecida y le dio las gracias.

– Lauren me ha dicho que tus fotos están listas en el laboratorio. – añadió Andrew antes de salir.

Kurt recogió su teléfono y el café y se dirigió al laboratorio fotográfico en el piso de abajo. Le habían pedido que organice una sesión de fotos la semana antes a la nueva línea y era una gran responsabilidad - una que Kurt nunca había tenido antes. Estaba orgulloso de que Isabelle quería que participase en dichas tareas.

Kurt llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación, dándole un asentimiento a Lauren mientras ella lo miraba.

– Hey, Hummel, – dijo ella, poniendo la paleta de fotos de su mano sobre la mesa. – Tus fotos están aquí.

– Gracias, – dijo Kurt y cruzó la habitación donde Lauren se estaba moviendo a un computador de escritorio para darle las muestras de fotos.

Kurt miró por encima de las fotos una vez que estaban en su mano y empezó a clasificarlos en dos grupos - aquellas utilizables y las que no lo utilizarían. Fue un proceso que tendría que ser finalizado por Isabelle, por supuesto, pero Kurt fue capaz de reducirlo a sus cinco mejores opciones con bastante facilidad.

Dejó a un lado las otras para que Lauren tratase con ellas. Alzó la vista para captar su atención cuando atrapó un vistazo a una de las pantallas de los ordenadores a la izquierda de Lauren. Ella estaba editando, claramente una sesión de fotos, mejorando las fotos de manera que Kurt no podía siquiera empezar a comprender. Los colores fue lo que capturó su atención. Se sentía como si hubiera visto antes lo que estaba llevando la modelo en la parte superior.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza un poco - era una posibilidad probable que él hubiera visto la parte superior en su departamento de vestuario. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando Lauren se alejo de la mancha en la que ella estaba y la pantalla se llenó con la imagen de personas en su lugar. Se detuvo cuando vio que la cara sonriente de Blaine lo miraba desde el monitor. Sintió como su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, la sonrisa de Blaine apoderándose del lugar.

– ¿Ves algo que te gusta, Hummel? – preguntó Lauren, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kurt, una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

– Oh, – comenzó Kurt. – Yo como que lo conozco.

– Apuesto a que sí, – Lauren bromeó. Antes de que pudiera provocar más, su teléfono sonó y ella respondió con un seco "Zizes" antes de volver a la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante de ella y empezó minimizar las ventanas que tenía abiertas.

Kurt recogió sus fotos y la tarjeta de memoria que llevaba con él y se dirigió a su oficina.

Él acababa de sentarse cuando sonó su teléfono. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla, vio que la llamada era de Santana, y él respondió, con un poco de cautela.

– ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar? – Santana pidió a modo de saludo. – Necesito un compañero de yoga.

Kurt miró el reloj en la pared. – Debería estar saliendo en dos horas, siempre y cuando no nos inunden en el último minuto.

– ¿Todavía tienes tu equipo de yoga en el trabajo?

– Lo tengo –, respondió Kurt.

– Bueno, te veré en la entrada en dos horas y media, – dijo Santana. –Tengo que estirarme antes de mi cita de esta noche.

Kurt rodó un poco los ojos, – Por supuesto que sí –, respondió. –Nos vemos luego, Santana.

La conversación terminó y Kurt volvió a su trabajo, decidido a conseguir a través de él antes de que finalice el día.

Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, las dos horas habían pasado volando y ya le estaban sacando de la oficina de Isabelle, quien había dejado de mirar las fotos que él había escogido. Ella estaba feliz con todas ellas, lo que puso a Kurt en un buen estado de ánimo. Tomó su bolso de gimnasia desde el último cajón de su escritorio y se dirigió a los baños para cambiarse.

Se reunió con Santana en el frente un poco más tarde y ella entrelazó su brazo con el de él, charlando estúpidamente sobre su día y cómo iba el trabajo. Kurt se relajó mientras Santana hablaba, disfrutando al solo pensar en ella y en su cita en lugar de pensar en el trabajo.

Llegaron a su lugar habitual de yoga a los pocos minutos y pusieron sus esteras* una al lado del otra, poniéndose en posición para esperar a su instructor.

– Esta ha sido una semana tan larga –, comentó Santana, cruzando sus piernas debajo de ella. – El que inventó los fines de semana es el mejor.

Kurt le sonrió. – No podría estar más de acuerdo –, respondió. – Creo que si yo veo otra muestra de tela o una sesión de fotos, voy a tener que picarme los ojos con un tenedor.

Santana resopló y levantó la mano para apretar su cola de caballo.

Unos momentos más tarde, la sala estaba llena de otros miembros de yoga y el instructor tomó su lugar antes de saludar a todos con afecto. Empezaron ligeramente y poco a poco se trasladaron a varias posiciones difíciles. Kurt sintió que el estrés de la semana comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo en el momento en que estaban a mitad de la sesión. Concentró su energía en mover sus extremidades en las posiciones correctas, tratando de no tirar de ningún musculo.

Podía oír a Santana exhalar junto a él a mientras hacían la posición del perro, la última posición del día. Él llevó a cabo la posición por la cantidad de tiempo requerido antes de que su instructor les dijera que podían relajarse y centrarse en sí mismos antes de marcharse.

Kurt se movió para sentarse en su estera, y estiró su cuello un poco, sintiéndose mucho más flexible de lo que era cuando entró. Él se puso de pie y rodó en su estera, a la espera de que Santana hiciera lo mismo.

– Me siento mucho mejor ahora–, dijo Santana. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

Kurt asintió. – Prácticamente libre de estrés –, respondió con una sonrisa. Se movieron por la habitación hasta donde estaban sus bolsas de gimnasio y Kurt abrió su botella de agua y tomó un trago de ella.

Kurt puso su mochila en su hombro y esperó a que Santana se acomodara su cola de caballo antes de salir de la habitación. Acababan de salir a la calle cuando Kurt literalmente tropezó con alguien.

– ¡Lo siento! –, Exclamó de forma automática. – ¡Oh!

– Realmente tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco cuando se puso de pie frente a frente con Blaine, quien estaba luciendo tan guapo como siempre, incluso en ropa suelta claramente destinada para hacer ejercicio.

– ¿Tomas yoga también? – Kurt soltó, pensando en las anteriores clases de yoga en las que Kurt y Rachel asistieron a veces cuando Santana no podía hacerlo.

Blaine le sonrió. –No –, contestó. – En realidad, enseño en una clase de tai chi.

– ¿En serio? –, Kurt preguntó incrédulo, su mente imaginando automáticamente a Blaine en frente de un grupo de personas, enseñándoles el tai chi.

Blaine asintió. – Ustedes son bienvenidos a participar, si quieres ¿O es que tú y tu amiga terminaron sus ejercicios por hoy?

Kurt miró a Santana que estaba mirando a ambos con su mirada marca registrada de "esto es tan jugoso" mientras sonreía. – Hemos terminado por hoy. Tomamos yoga.

– ¿Con Faye? Ella es un buena maestra –, dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más a Blaine cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre. Le dio a Blaine una mirada de disculpa y se volvió para mirar hacia la persona que había lo había estado llamando. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio de quién se trataba. De pronto estaba siendo levantado en un fuerte abrazo.

– Tobías – Kurt exclamó, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Tobías inclinó la cabeza y besó a Kurt profundamente en los labios. Kurt sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente, besando a Tobías de vuelta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había besado a alguien y aún más desde que había visto a Tobías, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo a Kurt cerca, en medio de las calles de Nueva York, a las afueras de donde recién había tenido una clase de yoga.

_Mierda._

Kurt se retiró a toda prisa. – Yo... – Miró a su alrededor, viendo un espacio vacío donde Blaine había estado momentos antes. Su rostro cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine había desaparecido y miro hacia Santana, quien los miraba con una ceja arqueada de forma perfecta con desdén.

– Si ustedes dos se van a chupar la cara en medio de la calle, me voy a ir–, dijo Santana.

– Uh, – Murmuró Kurt. Miró a Tobías que estaba mirando a Kurt con una mirada herida en sus ojos. – ¿Pu- puedes venir con nosotros? –, él preguntó. – Tengo que cambiarme de ropa por lo menos.

Tobías asintió y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para tomar su mano. – Por supuesto –, respondió.

Kurt sintió un nudo en el estómago, nada parecido al antes familiar, feliz y enamorado sentimiento que solía tener cuando pensaba en Tobias.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del metro y Kurt no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, hacia el edificio, con la esperanza de que Blaine no se sintiera afectado por lo que había visto.

En el momento en que estaban solos en la habitación de Kurt, Tobías sacó a Kurt para otro beso, ahuecando la cara de Kurt con sus grandes manos, familiarizándose con él. Kurt rompió el beso un momento después, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. No podía hacer esto. No podía volver a caer en los brazos de Tobías, volver a lo que tenían antes, si Tobías estaba a punto de irse de nuevo. Su ruptura de acuerdo mutuo, había sido difícil para Kurt. Tobías fue el primer amor de Kurt y no era algo en lo que podría enredarse de nuevo.

– ¿Kurt?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. – Tobías –, comenzó. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Tenemos una semana de descanso–, explicó Tobías. – Yo pensé en venir a verte.

– ¿Y regresar a lo que habíamos dejado?

– ¿No quieres?

Kurt suspiró. – Tobías–, comenzó. – No puedes... No estamos juntos. No como antes. No puedes simplemente volver y empezar a besarme. ¿Qué pasa si yo tenía un novio?

– Sin embargo, no lo tienes. – respondió Tobías. – Seguimos siendo amigos de Facebook, Kurt.

Kurt suspiró. – Lo sé, – dijo, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. – Es sólo que no quiero ser algo casual para ti... Sobre todo cuando estás aquí sólo por una semana. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

Tobías asintió. – Por lo tanto, ¿no hay ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad de conseguir algo aquí?

Kurt soltó un bufido y sonrió. – No, – contestó. – Es bueno verte, sin embargo. – Kurt cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobías, abrazándolo estrechamente. – Te extrañé.

– Yo también te extrañé.

* * *

 

Blaine se preguntaba cuánto tiempo era necesario permanecer con su cita antes de irse educadamente. No quería dejar sólo al hombre pero estaba contemplando seriamente la idea. Él nunca había estado tan aburrido en su vida y eso decía algo porque había sido abogado durante más de una década.

–... Y entonces, ella dice que es porque mi mandíbula es demasiado grande - ¿puedes creer eso?

Blaine asintió con fuerza. – Disculpa –, dijo. – Tengo que ir al baño.

Marcus, su cita, parecía un poco ofendido antes de asentir.

Blaine se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a través de los baños al otro lado del restaurante. En el momento en que estaba en un puesto, se sentó en la tapa y suspiró. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que él arroje su vaso del delicioso, pero caro, vino en la cara de Marcus. El tipo era la persona más egocéntrica que Blaine había conocido en toda su vida.

Desde el instante en que se habían sentado, Marcus sólo hablaba de sí mismo y su trabajo (era un corredor, le había dicho a Blaine con orgullo, y Blaine era aparentemente muy afortunado de estar con él siendo tan buen partido. Había tomado toda la fuerza de Blaine no preguntar por qué no tiene un novio o un marido si él, era al parecer, tan buen partido, pero sus modales y su buen gusto le impidieron hacerlo).

Blaine tenía que pensar en una manera de salir de la cita tan pronto como sea posible. No había manera de que pudiera seguir fingiendo que estaba interesado en lo que Marcus tenía que decir. No sabía qué hacer.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a la primera persona que se le ocurrió, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Audrey respondió su teléfono con un alegre: "Hey, tío Blaine!" Estaba tan contento de que él le había dicho acerca de su cita a ciegas por adelantado y donde sería por lo que no sería demasiado difícil el que ella que recibiera una llamada como esta. Cuando Cooper comenzó la creación de las citas a ciegas para Blaine, él había quedado atrapado en unas citas horribles. Audrey había formado un plan para él, le dijo a Blaine que él tenía que llamarla o contactarse con ella si la cita era terrible, así ella podía sacarlo de allí. Él realmente tenía una sobrina increíble.

– Hola, cariño –, dijo. – No me gusta hacerte esto, pero en unos cinco minutos, ¿podrías llamarme con algún tipo de emergencia familiar?

–  _Mala cita, ¿eh?_  – Preguntó Audrey.

Blaine bufó un suspiro. – La peor.

–  _Voy a hacer algo mejor. Estoy en el barrio, te recogeré._

– Eres un ángel –, dijo Blaine aliviado. – Hasta pronto.

Blaine salió del baño, tratando de parecer sereno e hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa. Volvió a sentarse al otro lado de Marcus y trató de no mirar su teléfono con la esperanza de que los cinco minutos ya hubieran pasado.

Marcus se introdujo en otra historia de su vida laboral y Blaine, otra vez, pretendía parecer interesado. Apenas contuvo el suspiro de alivio cuando vio la cabeza rizada de color marrón de Audrey viniendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Papá! –, Dijo Audrey con una brillante sonrisa. Se sentó en el borde de la silla de Blaine, chocándolo un poco.

Blaine se contuvo mientras la miraba. – Sí, ángel –, le preguntó.

– ¡Yo no sabía que ibas a venir aquí para la cena! –, Dijo. – Mamá solo me dijo que estarías afuera con algún… – se detuvo y miró a Marcus, que tenía un aspecto apretado en su rostro. –Bueno, con algún  _chico_ , – susurró ella en efecto.

Blaine asintió. – Se trata de Marcus –, dijo.

Audrey le sonrió y le tendió la mano. – ¡Hola, Soy Audrey! ¿Vas a ser mi nuevo padrastro? – ella Preguntó.

Blaine se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír al ver la expresión de absoluto horror en el rostro de Marcus.

– Yo... – Marcus mascullo.

– De cualquier manera – Audrey prosiguió – Papi recién se ha dado cuenta que le gustan los penes –, ella dijo – ¡Es algo increíble que tenemos en común! Yo ni siquiera creo que él haya besado a un chico. Bueno, no es que seas un chico, por supuesto. Usted es un poco viejo, en realidad... Aun así estoy segura de que usted tratara a mi papá correctamente.

– Uh...

– Aud –, dijo Blaine suavemente. – ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

Audrey se volvió hacia él y se inclinó, susurrando en su oído. – Creo que está a punto de tener un aneurisma.

Blaine asintió, tratando de parecer un poco preocupado. – Por supuesto, ángel.

Audrey sonrió una vez más. – ¡Gracias, papi, te amo!

Audrey puso un fuerte y sonoro beso en su mejilla y voló fuera del restaurante, la gente mirándola mientras se iba.

– ¿Tú tienes hijos? – Preguntó Marcus.

Blaine asintió. – Dos – mintió. – Mi esposa y yo nos separamos recientemente.

Marcus hizo un ruido y tomó un largo sorbo de su vino.

– Será mejor que me vaya, en realidad – dijo Blaine después de unos momentos de tenso silencio. – Audrey me dijo algo acerca de que la niñera y su hermano pequeño no se llevan bien, así que mejor me voy y la libero.

Marcus asintió. – Por supuesto –, respondió.

Blaine salió del restaurante unos minutos más tarde, después de que Marcus insistiera en pagar la cuenta, mentalmente suspiro de alivio cuando Marcus no pidió su número.

– ¿Cómo demonios has sacado una cita con el Sr. Plomazo? – Audrey le preguntó a Blaine mientras se acercaba a ella en la calle.

– Culpa a tu padre por esto – Blaine respondió, frotándose las sienes. – Vamos, vamos a tomar un helado.

Audrey sonrió y deslizó su brazo por el suyo y ella lo besó en la mejilla a la ligera. – Quiero una porción doble.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. – Puedes tener lo que quieras –, respondió. – Te lo debo por eso.

Audrey se encogió de hombros y se apartó el pelo castaño y rizado de la cara. – Lo que sea por mi tío favorito. Además, fue tan emocionante como ver una pintura secar.

Blaine asintió en acuerdo y se dirigieron a una pequeña heladería que aún estaba abierta. Entraron en la tienda y Audrey se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra para pedir algo. Blaine miró las tablas que muestran los distintos tipos de helados que podía elegir.

Blaine se acercó al mostrador, un momento después, eligiendo un helado de caramelo mientras que Audrey obtuvo galletas y crema. Se sentaron en una de las cabinas en la parte posterior con sus helado, excavando con la cuchara en los pequeños vasos de gusto comercial.

Blaine asintió. – Clásicas galletas y crema –, dijo. – Aún saben exactamente igual.

Audrey le sonrió. – Es bueno –, dijo, tomando un poco de helado de caramelo de Blaine. – El tuyo está bien, supongo –, bromeó. – Nada se compara con las galletas y la crema, sin embargo.

– Por supuesto, – Blaine respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cogía más de su propio helado para comer. – Esto es un mejor postre del que yo tuve con Marcus.

Audrey arrugó su nariz con desagrado. – Él era tan asqueroso – dijo ella. – Voy a tener que hablar con mi padre acerca de los tipos con los que te prepara las citas.

– Buena suerte – dijo Blaine. – Sigo tratando de decirle que los chicos que me elige no son mi tipo pero parece pensar que él sabe qué tipo de chico me gustan mejor que yo.

– El gusto de mi padre en hombres deja mucho que desear. – Audrey chupó la punta de la cuchara por un momento. – ¿Tal vez usted y yo deberíamos ir a bailar alguna vez?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – No lo creo –, respondió. – Yo no soy un tipo de persona que va a las discotecas. Por no hablar de que soy demasiado viejo para ir a las discotecas de todos modos.

– ¡La edad es sólo un número, tío Blaine! – Audrey insistió. – Es posible que te sorprendas a ti mismo.

Blaine abrió la boca para responder cuando la puerta sonó, señalando que alguien entraba en la tienda. Miró por encima, viendo a Kurt entrar, con el hombre que le dio un beso el día anterior.

Él cerró rápidamente su boca y se volvió hacia Audrey, cuchareando un trozo de helado hacia su boca, sintiéndose decididamente como un adolescente por la forma en que estaba actuando.

Audrey le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y miró por encima del hombro. Kurt no los había visto, sin embargo y gracias a Dios, y Blaine esperaba que no lo hiciera. Era tonto para Blaine el tener un... un enamoramiento por alguien de la edad de Kurt. Blaine podía apreciar la buena apariencia de Kurt y su encanto, tanto como el otro chico, pero cada vez que se encontraron, el estómago de Blaine se llenó de mariposas y se sentía completamente tonto por sentirse de esa manera.

Blaine apartó la mirada, sólo para encontrar a Audrey mirándolo con interés. Ella sonrió un poco para sí misma una acción que era pura de Cooper si Blaine alguna vez lo había visto. Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella y se volvió hacia su helado una vez más.

– Deberíamos irnos – dijo Blaine, un momento después. – Se está haciendo tarde y estoy seguro de que no quieres pasar tu sábado en la noche con tu tío.

Audrey suspiró, pero se puso de pie de todos modos. Blaine estaba agradecido por su cumplimiento y se dirigía hacia la salida de la tienda, sólo para que Kurt se dé la vuelta en ese momento. Él sonrió a Blaine y Blaine reflexivamente le devolvió la sonrisa. Kurt levantó la mano en una ola y Blaine rápidamente regresó el gesto antes de salir de la tienda con Audrey.

– Vamos – dijo Audrey mientras salían al fresco aire de la noche de Nueva York. – Caminare hasta tu casa.

– Yo debería ser él que caminé hasta tu casa, señorita – Blaine señaló.

– Tu vives cerca de aquí – explicó Audrey. –No hay ningún punto en que camines todo el camino a mi apartamento sólo para volver a esta parte.

– Entonces, vamos a tomar un taxi juntos – Blaine ofreció.

Audrey asintió con la mirada. Ellos tomaron un taxi y Blaine subió después de su sobrina. Cuando se detuvieron en su bloque de apartamentos, Audrey se volvió hacia él.

– Al menos deberías pedirle su número antes de que lo hagas a un lado por completo – dijo antes de salir del taxi.

No fue hasta que Audrey se había despedido y Blaine ya estaba entrando en su edificio de departamentos que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de Kurt. Kurt, que estaba claramente en una relación con otra persona. No había manera de que Blaine fuera la "otra persona". No después de todo lo que había pasado con Dale.

Además, no era como si tuviera una oportunidad con Kurt de todos modos.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

– Oficina de Isabelle Wright, Kurt al habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Kurt se detuvo, con sus dedos listos sobre el teclado en frente de él. Tecleando rápidamente el mensaje que la persona que llamaba quería dejar a Isabelle y le mandó a ella en un correo electrónico.

Colgó la llamada e Isabelle bailó el vals un momento más tarde, llevando una taza grande de café, una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Kurt se sorprendió un poco por la gran sonrisa, pero se levantó para unirse con ella en su oficina.

– Kurt –, Dijo Isabelle felizmente, tomando un gran sorbo de su café. – Acabo de tener _el_ mejor almuerzo.

Kurt miró el reloj en la pared - decía claramente que eran las tres de la tarde, pero él sabía que en el mundo de Isabelle, los almuerzos podían seguir durante horas, especialmente si iba a reunirse con los clientes.

– Me alegro –, Kurt respondió cortésmente.

– Sabes, cuando encuentras un buen hombre, tienes que aferrarte a él, Kurt –, Isabelle comenzó, sacando sus tacones altos y Kurt los vio aterrizar al azar a través del cuarto. – Porque a veces, un hombre puede cambiar todo.

– Lo tendré en cuenta –, Kurt respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. – ¿Hay algo que necesites que haga?

Isabelle sacudió la cabeza. – Puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre, Kurt –, dijo ella. – Sólo tengo que hacer un par de cosas aquí y luego me voy a casa también.

Kurt contuvo una sonrisa en la cara feliz de Isabelle. – Muy bien –, respondió. – Te veré mañana.

Isabelle asintió y movió una mano en la dirección de Kurt como tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

Como Kurt regresó a su escritorio, su teléfono se iluminó, señalando una llamada entrante. Miró hacia abajo, y vio el nombre de Tobías en la pantalla. Él respondió con un feliz 'hola' y se sentó para apagar su ordenador.

– Hey –, dijo Tobías, sonando un poco agobiado. – ¿Hay alguna forma que puedas dejar el trabajo antes de tiempo?

– En realidad, Isabelle justo me dijo que podía irme ahora –, respondió Kurt. – Ella ha conocido a este chico y si enamorarse es sin duda un acuerdo con su sonrisa de mil watts en su cara es algo que pasara.

– Algo le ha pasado a Hayley en la escuela –, dijo Tobías y Kurt dejó lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en la conversación. – Nuestros padres no pueden llegar y yo soy el único que está disponible. Dios, no puedo empezar a pensar en lo que pasaría si yo no hubiese estado en la ciudad en este momento…

– No, está bien –, respondió Kurt. – Tú sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

– Gracias –, dijo Tobías.

Kurt entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la planta baja. – Voy a estar afuera en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

– Está bien.

Ellos desconectan la llamada y en el momento en que los ascensores se detuvieron, Kurt salió a toda prisa y se dirigió a donde Tobías lo estaba esperando fuera del edificio. Le dio a Tobías un rápido abrazo antes de deslizarse en el taxi que estaba esperando.

Llegaron a la escuela con bastante rapidez, a lo que Kurt se dio cuenta, Tobías estaba agradecido. Siguió a Tobías a la oficina principal de la escuela, donde este dijo que estaba allí para recoger a su hermana.

– Ella está con el consejero de la escuela en este momento –, dijo la recepcionista, empujando sus gafas de montura de alambre hasta la nariz. – Pero puedo llevarlos con ellos ahora.

– ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Tobías.

– Voy a dejar que el señor Anderson explique todo –, respondió la recepcionista.

Tobías asintió y la siguió por los pasillos hasta donde estaba la oficina del consejero. La mano de Tobías alcanzado su camino de vuelta hacia Kurt y Kurt deslizó automáticamente sus dedos, apretándola suavemente. Llegaron a una oficina y la recepcionista llamó a la puerta y habló rápidamente con el señor Anderson antes de irse.

– Adelante –, dijo una voz masculina.

Kurt comenzó a quitar su mano de la de Tobías, pero se detuvo cuando Tobías apretó su agarre en la suya. Entró en la oficina detrás de Tobías, que había soltado su mano cuando vio a su hermana.

Kurt levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil al ver que el Sr. Anderson era Blaine. Tragó saliva espesa, sin saber qué decir, incluso en la situación que se encontraban.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tobías, retirando lentamente sus brazos de alrededor de Hayley.

– Me metí en una pelea –, respondió Hayley. – Aunque no fue mi culpa.

Kurt escuchó mientras Hayley explicó que ella se metió en una pelea a puñetazos con otra niña de su grado porque ella era un paria, que a menudo pasaba las tardes en la oficina del Sr. Anderson, haciendo el trabajo de la escuela o simplemente para reunirse con él. Hayley dijo cómo la niña, Sasha, se había burlando de ella por un tiempo, pero simplemente había ido demasiado lejos cuando Sasha a propósito se tropezó con Hayley en los pasillos y Hayley se vengó.

Tenía una serie de arañazos en el brazo y Kurt se estremeció cuando ella se las mostró a Tobías, un dejo de orgullo en su voz sobre sus "heridas de guerra", como ella las llamaba.

– Normalmente nosotros suspendemos a los estudiantes por pelea –, Blaine comenzó – Pero le he pedido a la directora que Hayley haga sus tareas en mi oficina durante el resto de la semana.

Tobias miró hacia arriba. – Gracias –, dijo. – Si yo estuviera en casa por una semana más, se podría haber quedado conmigo pero me voy de nuevo al fin de semana.

– Está bien, Toby –, dijo Hayley. –Ahora estás aquí.

Kurt miró a los hermanos que se abrazaban antes de capturar la mirada de Blaine. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. No esperaba que Blaine fuese un consejero escolar en _absoluto_ , mucho menos de esa escuela. Simplemente era algo que nunca había imaginado para él, especialmente después de saber que él solía ser un abogado.

– ¿Puedo llevármela a casa ahora? – Tobías pregunto volviéndose a Blaine.

Blaine asintió. – Por supuesto –, respondió. – Hayley tiene su tarea con ella y ella sabe que tiene que venir directamente a mi oficina antes que comiencen las clases en la mañana, así no hay ningún conflicto en los pasillos.

Tobías asintió y se puso de pie correctamente, tomando la mano de Hayley en la suya.

– Adiós, Sr. Anderson –, dijo Hayley balanceando su bolso sobre su hombro.

– Tómalo con calma, Hayley –, Blaine contestó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tobías asintió a Blaine una vez y Kurt le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento en su dirección antes de seguir a Hayley y Tobías afuera de la habitación.

– ¿Tu y Kurt están juntos de nuevo? – Hayley pregunto y Kurt tragó con dificultad.

– No, nosotros no lo estamos –, respondió Tobías.

– Oh –, dijo Hayley, su rostro cayendo un poco. – Eso apesta.

Kurt miró a Tobías y negó con la cabeza una vez, comunicándose en silencio con él, diciendo que no era el momento para entrar en eso con la hermana de Tobías.

– Vamos –, dijo Tobías. – Vamos a salir y ver películas durante el resto del día.

– Está bien –, respondió Hayley con entusiasmo.

* * *

 

Blaine tarareaba para sí mismo mientras subía por el elevador hacia el piso donde estaba Cooper en el edificio Anderson. Habían pasado pocos meses desde la última vez que había visitado a su hermano en el trabajo pero tenía la tarde libre de citas así que decidió darle a su hermano una visita.

Observaba los números del ascensor mientras cambiaban uno y otro hasta que escuchó el _ding_ que señalaba su llegaba lo cual hizo sonreír a Blaine. Era tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar estar de vuelta en ese edificio. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió al pasillo, caminando en línea recta hacia la oficina de Cooper. Saludando a la recepcionista de su hermano; Estaba a punto de dirigirse directamente a la oficina de Cooper, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Blaine miró a la chica misteriosa (que de alguna manera esa extrañamente familiar) dándole una sonrisa cortés, pensando que era una de las nuevas pasantes de la empresa. Ella lo miro largamente.

–El Sr. Anderson hoy no está recibiendo a alguien –. Dijo secamente.

Blaine contuvo una carcajada. –Bueno, este otro Sr. Anderson está aquí para ver a su hermano y no necesito una cita–.

La chica frunció los labios hacia él y Blaine solo paso alrededor de ella, llegando hasta el umbral de la oficina de Cooper.

–Bee. – Dijo Cooper, saludándolo inmediatamente. Cooper se puso de pie dándole a Blaine un fuerte abrazo antes de sentarse en el sillón de la oficina, cruzando las piernas delante de él.

Blaine se sentó en el otro sillón y le sonrió a su hermano. – ¿Quién era la chica con la que me encontré afuera de tu oficina? –

–Ella es Santana López –, Respondió Cooper. –Es increíble en su trabajo. Perfectamente talentosa y totalmente despiadada. Es justo lo que la empresa necesita. Además, es joven, inteligente, alegre e hilarante en el mejor de los sentidos. –

–Suena a que te gusta –, Bromeó Blaine.

–Sí, claro. – Respondió Cooper con un bufido. –Ella me ayudo a ganar más casos en los últimos tres meses que la mayoría de los socios en su primer año. –

–No me extraña que te guste tanto. – Dijo Blaine inclinando la cabeza. Podía entender el deseo de Cooper por tener a alguien como Santana trabajando en la empresa.

Ahora que su padre se había retirado y con Cooper haciéndose mayor, era una necesidad para la empresa el contratar sangre fresca. Aunque había demasiados Anderson ya que eran relativamente una familia grande por parte de su padre, no todos querían ser abogados. Los tres hijos de Cooper, que ya trabajaban en la firma, eran demasiado jóvenes para iniciar sus propias familias, solo uno de sus hijos, Charles, estaba comprometido. Eric y Grant tenían relaciones estables con sus respectivas novias. No había manera de que pudieran mantener la firma con éxito solo confiando en la línea de sangre de los Anderson.

Sentarse y hablar un rato con Cooper era algo que Blaine no había sido capaz de hacer correctamente en los últimos meses. Cooper había estado ocupado con la firma y Blaine había estado ocupado con su trabajo. Blaine incluso había visto más a Audrey de lo que veía a su propio hermano. Era agradable el simplemente pasar un rato con él de nuevo.

Cooper siempre fue una presencia que lo calmaba cuando estaba cerca, a pesar de la atmosfera en la que a menudo se encontraban con todo el estrés laborar. Cooper había logrado encontrar un equilibrio y eso lo hacía un increíble abogado.

– ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de disfraces de Vogue? – Cooper preguntó después de haber terminado una llamada telefónica que los había interrumpido.

–No tenía la intención de ir. – Respondió Blaine.

–Vamos, hermanito. – Dijo Cooper. –Somos Anderson y ellos esperan que estemos ahí. ¡Tienes que ir! Quien sabe, tal vez conozcan a alguien sexy para llevarlo a casa y pasar la noche. – Cooper movió las cejas sugestivamente y Blaine resistió el impulso de suspirar irónicamente. Casi.

–Sabes que yo no soy de tener sexo casual, Coop. – Señaló Blaine. –Si voy a dormir con alguien, tiene que ser porque lo amo, no solo por conectar. –

Cooper rodo los ojos. –Tal vez es ahí donde está tú error. – Comenzó. –Tal vez lo que necesitas es conectar con alguien solo para sacarlo de tu sistema. Sé que has estado rechazando a todos los chicos con lo que te he conseguido una cita. –

–Eso es porque todos ellos han sido totalmente aburridos o egocéntricos o ambas cosas. – Respondió Blaine. –Además, me gusta estar en una relación. Claro, no lo he hecho correctamente desde Dale, pero las pocas que he tenido han estado bien. –

Cooper suspiró. –Todavía vas a venir a la fiesta. – Dijo –Nunca se sabe- tal vez ahí puedas conocer al _Sr. Indicado_. –

Blaine suspiró. –Sinceramente lo dudo, Cooper. –

–Blainey, no seas una señora negativa. – Comenzó Cooper –Estamos en Nueva York. Hay un chico saliendo del closet cada minuto, posiblemente esperando que tú seas su dulce papi. –

–Asqueroso. – Respondió Blaine arrugando la nariz con disgusto –Eso nunca va a suceder. –

Cooper rodo los ojos y se quedó mirando a Blaine fijamente.

–Si estoy de acuerdo en ir a esa fiesta, ¿dejarías de mirarme así? – Preguntó Blaine. –Tienes cincuenta y tres por el amor de Dios, ya no puedes usar la mirada de cachorro nunca más. –

Cooper sonrió ampliamente. –En primer lugar, tengo cuarenta y nueve años y algunos meses adicionales. –

–No, no es cierto. – Blaine lo interrumpió.

–Voy a dejar pasar tu comentario solo porque te quiero. – Dijo Cooper –Y siempre voy a poder usar la mirada de cachorro mientras pueda salirme con la mía. Es mi derecho de hermano mayor o algo así. –

Blaine rodo los ojos y se recostó un poco en el sillón –Voy a ir. – Respondió –¿Irá también Audrey? –

Cooper asintió –Ella es una Anderson, después de todo. – Dijo –Le diré que te ayude a escoger una máscara. Algo que te ayude a atraer chicos. – Cooper le hizo un guiño y Blaine se estremeció, sintiéndose un poco acosado. Para ser su hermano, se metía demasiado en la vida sexual de Blaine.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se levantó. –Debería irme. – Dijo –Tienes que terminar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo en estos momentos y yo tengo que llamar a mi sobrina favorita para ver si me llevará de compras. –

Cooper le sonrió –Te veré en la fiesta, Blainey. ¡Con suerte y veras a tu príncipe antes de convertirte de nuevo en calabaza a la media noche! –


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt estaba en el momento medio-despierto-pero-determinado-en-permanecer-dormido cuando sintió la cama hundirse al lado de él. Se hundió en su almohada, pensando que si mantenía los ojos cerrados entonces no _tendría_ que despertar y enfrentar el día.

– Vamos, Kurt. Te conozco, tienes que despertar.

Kurt negó con la cabeza en respuesta. – No.

Tobías se rió detrás de él y le dio un beso a un lado de la cabeza. – Vamos, ¿por favor? ¿Quién más me va a llevar al aeropuerto?

– Si yo no te llevo, ¿Significa que te quedarás? –, preguntó Kurt.

– Tú sabes que no puedo.

– Entonces me rehúso.

La cama se hundió de nuevo y Kurt se apretó a las sabanas cuando Tobías se colocó encima de ellas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt lo mejor que pudo por encima de estas.

– Sabes que no quieres que me quede –, comenzó Tobías. – Dejo mis calcetines por todas partes y nunca le pongo la tapa a la pasta de dientes...

– Eso es verdad –, Murmuró Kurt, arrastrando los pies debajo de las mantas para que pudiera hacer frente a Tobías correctamente. – Y tú aroma. Es igual al de un _niño._

La risa rica de Tobías llenó los oídos de Kurt y él suspiró. – Voy a echarte de menos, Kurt.

– Lo sé –, respondió Kurt. – Yo me echaría de menos también, si fuera tú.

Tobías sonrió y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt. – Es hora de levantarse, Kurt.

Kurt suspiró como respuesta y, finalmente, se deslizó fuera de la cama. Tomo una ducha, se vistió y se sirvió bagels y café de la pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del apartamento de Kurt antes de entrar juntos al taxi hacia el aeropuerto.

A pesar de que sólo había sido una semana, Kurt se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Tobías; extrañaba estar en una relación con alguien. Kurt había mantenido su palabra; él no quería saltar directamente a la cama con Tobías sólo para verlo irse de nuevo; pero era agradable el tener a alguien _ahí_. A su lado. Kurt extrañaba mucho eso.

Kurt no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a un hombre alrededor con el que pudiera acurrucarse en el sofá, o quedarse dormido junto a él en la cama. Alguien _que no tuviera_ senos o abundante cantidad de cabello que de alguna manera terminaba amontonada en su boca, su comida o su ropa.

– Te voy a extrañar demasiado, ya sabes –, Kurt dijo una vez que habían llegado al aeropuerto. Una vez que Tobías pasará por las puertas de seguridad, él, sin duda, desaparecería de la vida de Kurt por un año, tal vez más. Así era el estilo de vida de los artistas que van y vienen.

Kurt maldijo mentalmente el suave cabello castaño de Tobías y su estúpida sonrisa encantadora mientras lo abrazaba más cerca. – Ten cuidado –, dijo – Asegúrate de enviarme un correo electrónico de forma regular, ¿de acuerdo?

– Lo haré –, prometió Tobías, apretando un poco a Kurt.

Kurt se apartó lo suficiente para mirar a Tobías. Su mirada parpadeó hasta los labios de Tobías y los dos se inclinaron hacia él otro. Kurt inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, dejando que los labios de Tobías encajaran fácilmente en contra los suyos. Se agarró de los hombros de Tobías, clavando sus dedos un poco con la esperanza de que esa no fuera la última vez que besara a alguien en más de un año.

Tobías rompió el beso, su aliento soplando a través de la piel de Kurt, haciéndolo temblar. Kurt mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante algunos momentos antes de envolverse el mismo de nuevo en los brazos de Tobías.

– ¿Prométeme que vas a encontrar un tipo agradable y te vas a enamorar?

Kurt se separó, dando a Tobías una mirada incrédula. – Yo...

– Vi la forma en que estabas mirando al tipo ese, al Señor Anderson –, comenzó Tobías. – Es la forma en que solías mirarme.

Kurt abrió la boca para responder rápidamente antes de cerrarla de nuevo. – No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Tobías resopló. – Kurt, estás hablando conmigo –, dijo –Te conozco y si tienes un enamoramiento con un hombre mayor, está bien. Tal vez él pueda estar buscando a alguien como tú, eres un partido increíble. Yo lo sé muy bien, te tuve.

Kurt se sonrojó ante el cumplido. – Ya veremos–, respondió – No hay promesas de algo con el Señor Anderson, pero definitivamente espero encontrar un chico agradable y enamorarme. Sobre todo porque el agradable chico _delante_ de mí se va. Una vez más.

– El estrellato me espera –, Tobías bromeó con un guiño.

Kurt rodó los ojos con cariño. – Vete –, dijo – Antes de que pierdas el vuelo.

– Te quiero, Kurt –, dijo Tobías.

– Yo también te quiero –, respondió Kurt.

Tobias presiono otro rápido beso en sus labios antes de partir hacia las puertas de seguridad.

Kurt esperó hasta que hubo atravesado y lo saludó con la mano desde el otro lado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo en un abrazo breve antes de salir del aeropuerto, dirigiéndose al trabajo de la tarde.

De alguna manera, él ya no tenía ganas de trabajar en los toques finales del baile de máscaras que iba a acontecer la noche siguiente.

* * *

– ¡No puedes solo llevarte una máscara, tío Blaine!

Blaine suspiró, preguntándose en lo que se había metido con su sobrina. Desde que accedió a ir al baile de máscaras de Vogue, Audrey se había hecho cargo de asegurarse de que todo el atuendo de Blaine combinara con su máscara.

Él tenía la (aparentemente extremadamente _errónea_ ) idea de que sólo iba a necesitar un agradable traje (preferentemente negro) y añadirle una máscara, pero Audrey tenía otras ideas. Ella quería asegurarse de que él hiciera una _declaración_ con su traje, porque iban a una fiesta de _Vogue_ y al parecer era un deber para Blaine el vestirse absolutamente bien.

Blaine podía manejar el vestirse bien, le gustaba ir de compras, por trajes, tanto como para ser un hombre con buen gusto, pero él realmente no quería ser un espectáculo. Él sólo quería ir a la fiesta y pasar un rato agradable, y si llegaba a bailar con un chico o dos, entonces estaría más que feliz.

Audrey, sin embargo, fue muy insistente. En el momento en que Cooper la había contactado fue cuando Blaine había abandonado su oficina y ella ya se estaba preparando para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de la máscara y traje perfectos que coincidieran.

Tenía la fuerte sensación de que ella lo estaba usando como un maniquí humano, algo que a Blaine tanto lo intrigaba como lo aterrorizaba. Amaba a su sobrina y, en su mayor parte, tendía a hacer lo que ella quisiera, ya que la hacía feliz y le gustaba verla feliz.

– Vamos, por favor hazlo –, dijo Audrey, dándole la misma mirada de ojos de cachorro que heredo de su padre.

Blaine suspiró. Él estaba condenado, realmente lo estaba. Entre Audrey y Cooper, era un milagro que tuviera algo de autocontrol. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. – Bien –, dijo – Lo haré.

Audrey apenas pudo contener el chillido de emoción y de inmediato empujó el blanquísimo traje en la dirección de Blaine. – Prueba con esto, por favor.

Blaine lo tomó y se dirigió a los vestuarios de la tienda donde se encontraban. Habían encontrado la máscara con bastante facilidad. Blaine se había decidido por una máscara blanca* agradable que tenía brillo de plata arremolinándose a lo largo de ella. Probablemente estaba más orientada hacia la población femenina, pero no tenía plumas o cualquier otra cosa que sobresaliera de los lados o la parte superior, por lo que Blaine lo consideró una victoria.

Una vez que habían encontrado la máscara, Audrey le dijo que quería que él llevara un bonito traje blanco a juego. Blaine había alegado al principio, diciendo que un traje negro liso era más de su gusto, pero Audrey había insistido. Ella argumentó que no sólo haría que destacara (algo que Blaine no tenía ganas de hacer), sino que también coincidiría agradablemente con la máscara.

Así fue como Blaine terminó en la posición que ahora estaba. Se puso el traje, agradecido por el contraste con el blanco de los negros botones de la camisa. Se sentía absolutamente virginal mirándose vistiendo ese traje.

Blaine suspiró. Se sentía tonto y estaba seguro de que se veía así también.

Salió del probador y Audrey dejó escapar un feliz sonido, aplaudiendo con sus manos como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

– ¡Te ves muy bien! – Dijo emocionada.

– Me veo estúpido –, Blaine respondió – ¿Quién lleva trajes blancos de todas maneras?

Audrey le dio una mirada mordaz. – Tío Blaine, vas a una fiesta de _Vogue_ , es algo _elegante_.

– Es ridículo –, respondió Blaine – No voy a usar un traje blanco, esto es estúpido, Aud. Me veo como un idiota y voy a una fiesta donde la alta sociedad va a estar ahí y todos van a usar máscaras de todos modos, no es que a alguien le vaya a importar como me veo. Soy un humilde consejero de escuela, mi trabajo no significa _nada_ para esa gente.

Audrey levantó la ceja. – Bien –, dijo fríamente – Consigue un aburrido traje negro entonces.

Blaine volvió a entrar en el probador y se quitó el traje para después vestirse con su propia ropa.

Cuando Blaine salió del probador, Audrey se había ido.

Blaine cerró los ojos por un momento y se volvió hacia el empleado de la tienda –Voy a llevarme el traje –, dijo, resignado.

Blaine se sintió mal por molestar a su sobrina como lo había hecho. Esa era una de las razones por las que se salió del mundo corporativo. Él no quería ser sólo otro abogado muy bien pagado que no se preocupaba por nadie más que él mismo y sus clientes. Fue por eso que aceptó el trabajo como consejero de escuela. Quería hacer un impacto en la vida de las personas, quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Las personas del mundo de _Vogue_ y de la firma de abogados Anderson and Sons no eran lo que él ahora era. Él no quería ser parte de eso, sobre todo si eso significaba parecer un absoluto idiota en una fiesta que ni siquiera le importaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt entró en el salón de baile de la revista Vogue la noche de la fiesta. Todo estaba terminado perfectamente y se veía increíble. Era algo mágico, pensó Kurt. Él estaba muy contento de que todo estaba funcionando sin problemas hasta ahora.

Se ajustó su máscara negra y se unió a Isabelle, quien se veía preciosa como siempre, en la mesa de bebidas donde ella se estaba sirviendo a sí misma.

– Todo se ve maravilloso–, dijo alegremente.

Isabelle se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, su colorida marcara acentuaba aún más su feliz expresión. – Lo es, ¿no?

Kurt asintió. – El baile de máscaras fue una idea brillante–, añadió. – Esta noche va a ser increíble- puedo sentirlo.

– Eso espero, Kurt–, dijo Isabelle. – Tengo que volver con mi cita, ten una buena noche.

– Tu también–, respondió Kurt. Se sirvió un vaso de ponche y se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

Mercedes lo tomo de la mano en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. – Todo se ve impresionante, boo–. Dijo ella. Moviéndose en círculos lentos.

Kurt pensó que ella lucia increíble. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color morado oscuro con una hermosa máscara a juego con tonos en oro y plata, brillantes a través de las plumas falsas que sobresalían de la parte izquierda de la máscara, dándole un completo aspecto etéreo, en opinión de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió ante el cumplido. – Gracias–, contesto. – Yo no hice mucho, pero fue genial el llegar a trabajar en esto, aunque la planificación fue agotadora.

– Kurt, sé que el tema de la fiesta y todo esto fue tu idea–, dijo Mercedes. – ¡Enorgullécete y toma el crédito de ello!

Kurt estaba agradecido de que su máscara ocultara la mayor parte de su sonrojo. – Solo espero que está noche sea un éxito. Esto es algo grande para la revista Vogue. Este es el evento de donde salen la mayor parte de las donaciones que hacemos a las organizaciones benéficas, y la de este año en verdad toca mi corazón. _The Trevor Project_ es nuestra principal organización benéfica este año, y ya sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ello.

– Lo hago–, contesto Mercedes. – Vi algunos de los artículos para la subasta silenciosa y wow. ¿Sabías que hay un día con Zac Efron en juego?

Kurt sonrió. – Lo sé–, respondió. – Aparentemente Isabelle es cercana a su publicista o algo así y se las arregló para convencer a Zac de hacerlo. No me importa quién lo gane, porque él está de acuerdo en que el dinero recaudado se destinará a _The Trevor Project_ –, Él suspiró y se inclinó más cerca de Mercedes. –Está bien, di doscientos por él.

Mercedes se rio y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Kurt. – Espero que lo consigas, boo. Él es delicioso.

– ¿Quién es delicioso? –, Preguntó Sam, acercándose a ellos con dos copas en la mano. Le dio una Mercedes quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

– Zac Efron–, respondió Kurt.

– Por supuesto–, dijo Sam con una inclinación de cabeza.

Kurt sonrió. – Los dejare solos por un momento, pájaros enamorados–, dijo. – Tengo que ir a rescatar la ponchera antes de que Rachel se termine tomo el líquido de allí.

Mercedes se despidió de él con la mano mientras Kurt se dirigía al otro lado del salón, tomando del brazo a Rachel y suavemente llevándola lejos de la mesa de bebidas.

– Vamos–, le dijo. –Te llevaré a la sala de subastas para que hagas una oferta en algo agradable.

– Está bien–, dijo Rachel alegremente, claramente borracha.

Llevaba un vestido de color rosa. Kurt había intentado convencerla para que vistiera algo un poco más lujoso, pero al parecer Rachel no quería ser disuadida en utilizar su color _feliz_ favorito. Se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación lateral donde estaban todos los artículos de la subasta silenciosa y Kurt insistió a Rachel para ofertar por algo.

Ella terminó haciendo una oferta por una máquina de café, porque al parecer ella quería una nueva. Kurt suspiró aunque estaba contento de que ella había ofertado por algo.

Se dirigieron de vuelta a la pista de baile y Rachel lo acerco a ella, invitándolo a bailar. Kurt miraba a su alrededor mientras se movían juntos, disfrutando de las diversas máscaras y vestidos que las mujeres llevaban. La mayoría de los hombres llevaban trajes lisos negros. Kurt vestía de negro también, pero el siempre personalizaba sus trajes. Había hecho todo su esmoquin desde cero. Le había llevado un par de semanas de trabajo, y aun con la visita de Tobias, se las había arreglado para terminarlo a tiempo.

Vestía una camisa color purpura, que era más de lo que podía decir de la mayoría de los otros hombres, que simplemente llevaban trajes negros con camisas blancas y corbatas negras.

Kurt miró hacia la entrada y vio a una mujer que llevaba un vestido multicolor horrible. Los colores eran fuertes y desagradables, en su opinión, y era completamente poco favorecedor para la chica rubia, cuya mascara tristemente hacia juego con su atuendo.

– Rachel, mira–, dijo entre dientes, volteando a Rachel para que ella también pudiera verla bien. – Es como si un arcoíris hubiera vomitado en ella.

Rachel soltó un bufido. – ¿Tal vez ella no podía elegir solo un color?

Kurt zumbaba en respuesta, dándole la espalda al vestido. A veces no entendía las opciones en moda de la gente.

Kurt giro a Rachel en sus brazos, escuchando su risa feliz. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dejando escapar un suspiro. Kurt sonrió y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, Rachel se cansó de bailar con él y se fue a bailar con Santana. Kurt se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas para conseguir un trago. Deambuló por el salón, observando los trajes y máscaras de las personas, admirando los que en verdad habían puesto un esfuerzo en ello. _La gama de colores de las máscaras de las mujeres en la habitación era excepcional_ , pensó. Había algunos que se destacaban por las gigantescas plumas que utilizaron y había otros que eran más sutiles.

– ¡Kurt!

Kurt volteó para ver a Isabelle sonreírle. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto su mano para bailar.

– Lo siento por dejarte solo antes–, empezó ella.

– No, no–, respondió Kurt. – No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas.

Isabelle le sonrió. – ¿Estás teniendo una buena noche? –, preguntó.

Kurt la hizo dar una vuelta, manteniendo un firme control de ella. –Realmente, sí–, respondió, moviéndose al compás de la música y girando a través de la pista de baile. – Los invitados son espectaculares también.

Isabelle movió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. – Creo que es nuestra mejor fiesta hasta ahora.

– No me sorprendería–, dijo Kurt. Se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban de bailar. Después de que terminó la canción caminaron por la sala de subastas.

– Las ofertas van fantásticamente–, comentó Isabelle. – ¡Wow, alguien ofertó tres mil para la cita con Zac Efron!

– ¡Maldita sea! –, dijo Kurt, mirando por encima del hombro para ver hacia la lista. – No me puedo permitir eso.

Isabelle rio entre dientes. – Lo siento, Kurt–, contesto ella, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Pasaron por el resto de las listas, viendo una buena cantidad de ofertas en cada una de ellas. Era bueno el ver que la gente estaba tan interesada en la subasta. La cita de Isabelle apareció para llevársela lejos unos minutos más tarde, dejando a Kurt solo en la sala de subastas.

Revisó de nuevo las listas, haciendo una nota mental de cuales estaban teniendo grandes ofertas y a que organización benéfica iban dirigidas. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras salía de la sala, las ofertas iban muy bien.

Kurt dejo el vaso vacío sobre la bandeja de uno de los camareros que pasaban y miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. Vio la brillante mascara de Santana en su característico color rojo y sonrió para sus adentros. Ella se veía preciosa, como siempre, y estaba bailando bastante cerca de una chica rubia con una magnifica máscara metálica purpura y azul.

Como Kurt cruzaba el salón, vio a un hombre con un traje blanco. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, revelando una máscara blanca y plateada.

Quienquiera que fuese- era absolutamente impresionante.

* * *

– ¿Compraste el traje?

Blaine asintió. – Lo siento por cómo me porté contigo, Aud–, dijo. – Yo estaba teniendo el peor día.

Audrey se acercó hacia adelante y puso sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo. – Te perdono–, respondió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias–, dijo Blaine. Jugaba con su máscara, enderezando el elástico mientras estaba a que Cooper y su esposa, Genevieve, se unieran a ellos en la sala de la casa de Cooper.

– ¡Bonito traje, tío Blaine! –, dijo Grant alegremente mientras se acercaba.

Blaine sonrió. – Gracias–, contesto. – El tuyo también.

Grant sonrió, genéticamente idéntico a Cooper y le dio un guiño. – Te veré en la fiesta, mi auto está aquí.

– Está bien–, dijo Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza. Grant se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puesta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de él.

Eric y Charles fueron los siguientes en salir, dando a Blaine un abrazo mientras se iban con su novia y prometida respectivamente, optando por compartir su propio auto en ver de irse con su padre. No es que Blaine los culpara. Cooper era un poco excéntrico, incluso para su gusto. No podía dejar de darles la razón a los hijos de Cooper en ese sentido.

– ¿Están listos? –, Cooper preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras con Genevieve.

– Por supuesto, papá–, respondió Audrey con una sonrisa. – Mamá y tú lucen increíbles.

– Gracias, querida–, dijo Genevieve, besando a su hija en la mejilla.

Todos ellos se dirigieron hacia la limusina que Cooper había contratado para la noche. Dejando que las mujeres se sentara en el auto primero.

Audrey había elegido un vestido azul profundo que se veía positivamente increíble en ella. Su máscara tenía plumas de imitación unidas a la derecha de la misma, dándole una cualidad etérea.

La mirada de Blaine se deslizó hacia su cuñada mientras se ajustaba su máscara color turquesa que hacia juego con su hermoso vestido. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa antes de empujar su rubio y rizado cabello sobre su hombro. Blaine se unió a la conversación en cuanto pudo y, pronto, estaban bajando del auto después de que se detuviera delante del edificio de la revista Vogue.

Entraron juntos al edificio y Audrey les dedico una sonrisa antes de salir, sin duda, a buscar a alguien para bailar.

Blaine se alisó el traje y pensó que tal vez debería imitar a Audrey. Salió a la pista de baile y se perdió en el mar de coloridas máscaras y cuerpos bailando.

Blaine podía distinguir a Audrey bailando con un montón de personas cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

– ¿Listo para bailar? –, preguntó el caballero.

– Claro–, respondió Blaine, tomando la mano de aquel extraño. – Es una excelente elección en una máscara roja–, felicitó.

Él hombre sonrió con la mirada. – Gracias–, contestó. – Tengo que decir que tu elección de traje es positivamente atractiva.

Blaine agachó un poco la cabeza a medida que daba una vuelta. – Ese elogió debe ser para mi sobrina, ella escogió este traje para mí.

– Sí, pero se te ve tan bien–, respondió el hombre, deslizando una mano hacia abajo para descansarla en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine.

La canción terminó unos momentos después y Blaine dio un paso atrás. – Gracias por el baile–, Le dio al hombre una sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas para conseguir un trago.

Deambuló alrededor del salón por un rato y bailo con algunas otras personas, sonriendo y sorprendentemente disfrutándolo. Tomo un descanso para ofertar en algunas cosas en la subasta silenciosa. Blaine había oído que había una cena con Zac Efron en la lista y, aunque la estrella era insignificantemente más joven que él, no iba a dejar parar la oportunidad de ir a una cita con él. Incluso si era por la caridad.

Blaine se dirigía de regreso a la pista de baile cuando un hombre vestido con un traje impresionante y con una hermosa máscara negra se puso delante de él.

– Lo siento–, dijo él, un poco sin aliento. Blaine detectó un ligero acento en su voz. – Normalmente no hago cosas como esta, pero, ¿quieres bailar?

Blaine asintió. – Me encantaría–, respondió, tomando la mano del hombre en la suya.

Caminaron juntos hacia la pista, el hombre era unos centímetros más alto que Blaine.

Blaine estaba disfrutando bastante el mirar a los hermosos ojos de su pareja de baile. Ambos se movían juntos con facilidad que Blaine no había experimentado con nadie en el baile hasta el momento. Lo hizo girar y girar y siguieron bailando juntos, sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro.

El hombre sonrió y Blaine sintió que el aliento se atascaba en su garganta.

– ¿Puedo interrumpir? –, una voz a lado de Blaine preguntó.

Blaine le dedico una última mirada al hombre con el que había bailado antes de que se fuera con esa persona. Blaine se detuvo, observando bailar al hombre, con la esperanza de que pronto se detendría para volver con Blaine.

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos tontos, estaba a punto de dirigirse a los baños cuando Audrey se acercó en su camino.

– Baila conmigo–, dijo.

Blaine sonrió y le tomo la mano, dejándola tomar ventaja en el baile. Encontró su mirada vagando por la habitación llena de gente, buscando al chico misterioso de la máscara negra con el que había bailado antes, pero no tuvo suerte. Había demasiados hombres en traje negro y máscara negra, incluso el hombre que se lo había llevado para bailar tenía una máscara de ese color.

Reprimió un suspiro y Audrey le lanzó una mirada.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –, preguntó.

– Oh–, dijo Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Nada, cariño.

Audrey frunció los labios. – Conozco esa mirada. Cuéntame.

– No es nada, es solo una tontería–, dijo Blaine. – Esta bien–, respiró hondo y miro a su alrededor una vez más. – Yo estaba bailando antes con un chico y él era… bueno, era increíble por decirlo menos. El sabia moverse, Aud.

– Sexy–, respondió Audrey con un guiño. – ¿Puedes encontrarlo de nuevo?

– Es un baile de máscaras–, respondió Blaine con ironía.

Audrey golpeo juguetonamente su brazo. – Sabes a lo que me refiero–, dijo. – Puedes encontrarlo otra vez en la pista de baile. Estoy segura de que bailar con todos estos chicos ardientes deber ser una dura tarea para ti.

– Blaine sonrió. – Sí, puede ser, estoy segura que bailaremos otra vez antes del final de la noche.

Se separaron después de la siguiente canción y Blaine se encontró bailando con Cooper, que era a la vez extraño y aterrador.

– ¿Has visto todo lo que deseas, bee? –, preguntó Cooper mientras miraba por encima de la cabeza de Blaine en la multitud de cuerpos danzantes.

– Coop, deja de tratar de ser moderno–, dijo Blaine. –No es algo genial cuando tiene más de cincuenta años.

– Shh, tengo cuarenta y nueve años con algunos meses.

Blaine resoplo y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba moviendo el brazo de Cooper pero se detuvo cuando le pareció ver al chico de antes, pero en cuanto Cooper se dio la vuelta, Blaine perdió el contacto visual. Se abstuvo de suspirar y regreso su atención a Cooper, que estaba hablando de algo que Blaine no estaba escuchando realmente.

– Voy a ir a tomar una copa–, dijo Blaine, separándose de su hermano.

– Está bien, bee–, respondió Cooper, tomando en sus brazos a su esposa para seguir bailando.

Blaine tomo un vaso de ponche y bebió un sorbo, mirando a los cuerpos moverse al compás de la música. Se dirigió a los baños para refrescarse y cuando salió unos minutos después, vio el destello de la máscara negra de antes. Cuando se dio cuenta sus pies ya lo estaban llevando hacia el hombre de la máscara.

Blaine se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas, tratando de localizar de nuevo esa máscara.

Después de quince minutos de buscar, Blaine se rindió. No había manera de que fuese a ser capaz de encontrar al hombre de la máscara, cuando había tanta gente alrededor y tantos trajes negros. Era algo imposible.

Blaine se dio la vuelta, listo para salir de la fiesta, cuando, literalmente, se unió a los brazos del hombre que había estado buscando. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. – Eres tú–, dijo.

El chico sonrió y le apretó la mano con suavidad. Blaine sintió como se fundía en los brazos del otro hombre mientras se balanceaban juntos.

– Eres un buen bailarín–, dijo el hombre después de unos minutos.

– ¿Eres británico? –, preguntó Blaine, parpadeando. – ¿Me hablaste con ese acento antes…?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. – Soy… muy fácil de reconocer en estos eventos, así que por eso decidí agregar el acento para la noche. ¿Espero no decepcionarte?

– No, en absoluto–, Blaine suspiró, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. –Tu acento es precioso, sigue hablándome.

El hombre se echó a reír: era como estar en la luz y Blaine se sentía como si estuviera flotando. – ¿Tal vez tú puedas darme algo de qué hablar?

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– No de eso.

– Oh–, dijo Blaine, desilusionándose un poco. – Que tal… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

El chico sonrió. – Azul.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y se unieron una vez más. El chico bajo su cuerpo y, mientras volvía a subir, sus cuerpos se acercaban más que nunca. Blaine lo tomo de la máscara, que enmarcaba los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Se encontró en un momento acercándose más y su corazón latía con anticipación.

El no hacia esas cosas. No buscaba un tipo al azar en cualquier evento social para hablar con él. Especialmente no de esa manera. Era un poco emocionante.

El chico se inclinó más cerca, de esa manera Blaine podía sentir su aliento cálido contra sus labios.

La lengua de Blaine automáticamente salió para lamerse los labios y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento antes de que la distancia estaba completamente rota entre ellos.

El labio inferior de Blaine apenas había rozado el del otro hombre cuando fue empujado hacia un lado, la pareja junto a ellos acababa de derramar sus bebidas.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo y la pareja se disculpó. Antes de que Blaine pudiera parpadear, el hombre se había ido y él, se quedaba con la palpitante y fantasma sensación de unos labios tocando los suyos.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

– Sin embargo me siento tan culpable, – Kurt dijo mientras metía las piernas debajo de él y se ponía cómodo en su cama, su teléfono pegado a la oreja.

– _Kurt_ , – Tobías comenzó, en tono ligero. – _Ni siquiera besaste al chico, está bien._

Kurt tarareó, jugueteando con el borde del cojín decorativo que estaba encima de su regazo. Una parte de él sabía que Tobías tenía razón - que casi besara a un chico en la fiesta de disfraces no era nada por lo que preocuparse realmente. Era sólo que, desde que se dio cuenta que posiblemente, era lo más probable, que él estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia el Sr. Anderson (Blaine, su mente se le decía), que se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al casi besar a otra persona. Era ridículo, pero él sabía que había esta chispa entre él y Blaine y, también la había con aquel otro hombre de traje blanco vestido como ángel en el baile de máscaras del fin de semana anterior.

– Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que mi labio tocó su... – Kurt murmuró. – Shh, ya sé lo que vas a decir.

Tobías se rió en su oído y Kurt deseaba que él estuviera allí con él para que Tobías pudiera darle un abrazo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Echaba de menos tener un chico para hablar acerca de estas cosas en persona. Tobías era genial para hablar por teléfono, pero él era mucho mejor hablado en persona.

– _Mira, yo sólo creo que es genial que finalmente hayas admitido que te gusta este tipo Blaine_ –, Tobías continuó. – _Él es el primer hombre por el que has tenido... sentimientos después de mí, ¿no es cierto?_

Kurt tarareó su confirmación. – Ni siquiera creo que sepa que existo. No realmente. Sólo hemos hablado el uno al otro un par de veces y la mayoría de ellas eran conversaciones incómodas o conversaciones apresuradas en un bar o yo derramando mi café en él...

– _Kurt, un hombre tendría que estar ciego para no notar que existes_ –, dijo Tobías. – _Además, estoy bastante seguro de que él te estaba mirando de la misma forma en que tú lo mirabas a él._

– Mentiroso –, dijo Kurt con cariño, sonriendo, aunque sabía que Tobías no podía verlo. – Gracias por escucharme.

– _En cualquier momento, tu sabes eso_ –, dijo Tobías. – _Invítalo a salir Kurt. Lo peor que podría pasar es que él dijera no._

– Eso no es lo peor que puede pasar, ya lo sabes –, dijo Kurt.

Tobías suspiró. – _Eres un hombre difícil de complacer, Hummel._

– Tú lo dices –, Kurt bromeo.

– _Me tengo que ir ahora, tenemos una prueba de sonido que terminar antes del concierto de esta noche –,_ dijo Tobías. – _Llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber si tuviste el coraje para hablar con él._

– Lo haré –, respondió Kurt. – Que tengas buenas noches.

Dijeron sus despedidas y colgaron. Kurt miró su teléfono durante unos momentos antes de inclinarse hacia su mesita de luz y ponerlo en ella.

Tobías tenía razón, él lo sabía. Era sólo el miedo de admitir que él podría estar desarrollando sentimientos por alguien, especialmente por alguien que era mucho mayor que él. A Kurt no le importaba la diferencia de edades en absoluto. O a él no le importaría si él y Blaine en realidad se convirtieran en una pareja. Él no estaba seguro de si eso incluso iba a ocurrir - la atención de Blaine podría haber sido sólo por ser agradable por lo que él sabía.

Necesitaba un plan para resolver todo esto. Necesitaba hablar con Blaine en un ambiente neutral, esperando que nada los interrumpiera.

Con esto en mente, Kurt trató de formular un plan para ponerlo en acción para ver a Blaine, para que pudiera averiguar si había cualquier sentimiento romántico hacia él como los que tenía con Blaine.

Kurt abrió la agenda de su teléfono y se desplazo a través de ella, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a decidir qué hacer si veía a Blaine de nuevo. Su mirada cayó en su clase de yoga después del trabajo y se acordó de Blaine diciendo que él daba una clase de Tai Chi. Se mordió el labio mientras su pulgar se movía sobre la pantalla de su teléfono. Mientras su mente le decía algo que sonaba sospechosamente igual a Tobías.

Él presionó su pulgar en la pantalla y creó una nueva entrada: Tai Chi - 18:00 Hrs.

Con ese recordatorio en su teléfono, Kurt trató de pensar en lo que diría cuando estuviera cara a cara con Blaine. Él no estaba seguro si directamente le pediría una cita o si sería una buena idea, así que pensó que vería si Blaine se uniría con él para tomar un café.

Kurt puso el cojín de su regazo a un lado y se bajó de la cama. Miró su reloj despertador en su mesita de noche y decidió que una bebida caliente sería perfecta.

No había nadie más en la casa, así que Kurt se metió en sus botas y su abrigo y salió del apartamento rumbo a la cafetería que frecuentaba. Estaba cerca del apartamento. El aire de la noche era un poco frío mientras Kurt caminaba. El viento pellizcó sus mejillas un poco e inmediatamente se arrepintió de no llevar una bufanda. Por lo general no se apartaba del apartamento cuando el clima se volvía más fresco, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

Llegó a la cafetería unos momentos más tarde y abrió la puerta para entrar. Inmediatamente fue golpeado por una ráfaga de aire cálido y sus sentidos se llenaron con el olor del café, fuerte y un poco picante. Retrocedió un poco, mirando los menús de café impresos, preguntándose si se trataba de una buena noche para probar algo diferente.

Una vez que se decidió por una bebida, pidió su orden y se fue al otro extremo del mostrador a esperar.

La campana sobre la puerta tintineaba cada vez que un nuevo cliente entraba o salía de la tienda y Kurt momentáneamente se preguntó si alguna vez le llegaría a ser molesto o no.

Un momento después, Kurt sintió que alguien paso cerca de él mientras esperaba por su orden y por instinto, se volvió para mirar. Inmediatamente reconoció a Blaine y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Eso fue todo. Podía pedirle a Blaine que se uniera con él para tomar un café y ellos podrían hablar y podría saber si Blaine alguna vez estaría interesado en él en absoluto. Era un buen plan, pensó.

– ¿Kurt?

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine un poco más. – Sr. Anderson, hola – dijo fácilmente, mentalmente preguntándose si debería estar usando "Sr. Anderson" o simplemente "Blaine" para dirigirse a él.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Blaine, sonriendo.

– Estoy bien

– ¡Orden para Kurt! – El barista llamó, a pesar del hecho de que la fila era corta.

– Ese soy yo –, dijo Kurt, dando al barista su atención mientras tomaba su taza de café. Se volvió hacia Blaine y reunió la mayor cantidad de valor que podía encontrar dentro de sí mismo. – Estás... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Blaine sonrió. – Me encantaría –, respondió.

Kurt no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. – Está bien –, dijo, tomando un sorbo de café y suspirando cuando su calor lo llenaba

La orden de Blaine salió y él tomó la taza, junto con dos paquetes de azúcar y un palo para revolver junto con los tres biscotti que ordenó. Kurt los dirigió a una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y estaba a punto de dejar su café en ella cuando Blaine habló.

– Deberíamos sentarnos en un sofá - mucho más cómodo.

Kurt asintió, sin confiar en su voz para producir palabras reales en ese momento. Siguió a Blaine en la parte trasera donde había muchos sofás de dos plazas vacíos. Blaine puso su plato y el café sobre la mesa delante del sofá y se sentó. Kurt no pudo evitar ver a Blaine revolver el azúcar y luego lamer el palo de madera antes de hacerlo a un lado.

– ¿Biscotti? – Blaine ofreció, empujando el plato hacia Kurt.

– Oh –, respondió Kurt. – Gracias.

Él extendió la mano y tomó una de las galletas con cobertura de chocolate y cuidadosamente rompió un pedazo para comer, poniendo suavemente el resto en una servilleta.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Blaine, pero vaciló, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Blaine sostenía la tapa de su café y mojaba sus biscotti en el antes de poner rápidamente la galleta suavizada en su boca y tomar un gran bocado. Kurt estaba fascinado por la boca de Blaine, mirando como su lengua salía y lamia las migajas que habían caído sobre sus labios. Él sabía que lo estaba mirando, pero no podía parar aunque lo hubiera querido.

– Lo siento –, dijo Blaine, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. – Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

– No, no, está bien –, dijo Kurt, desviando su mirada para que él pudiera concentrarse en buscar su propia taza, teniendo miedo de tumbar su café si miraba a Blaine por mucho más tiempo.

Blaine volvió todo su cuerpo para hacer frente a Kurt y él cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, lo que hizo a Kurt sonreír. – ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó.

Kurt sonrió por la facilidad de la conversación y él comenzó ligeramente, hablando con Blaine acerca de cómo es trabajar en Vogue y cómo había sido conseguir más responsabilidades de moda – lo que le encantaba.

Cuando Blaine empezó a hablar de su propia vida, Kurt estaba fascinado. Sentía como si pudiera escuchar a Blaine durante todo el día. Su voz era como música para los oídos de Kurt y él no quería dejar de escucharlo.

Kurt se movió para recoger su taza de nuevo mientras Blaine hablaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuándo se había terminado y lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

– ¿Quieres que te compre otro café? – Blaine preguntó un momento después.

Kurt miró hacia arriba. – Me encantaría –, respondió. – Sin embargo no café esta vez, no quiero estar despierto toda la noche.

Blaine le sonrió suavemente. – ¿Qué tal un chocolate caliente en su lugar?

– Me encantaría eso, gracias –, respondió Kurt.

Blaine se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la barra para pedir sus bebidas.

Kurt definitivamente no estaba viendo la manera en que el pantalón de Blaine se aferraba a su trasero mientras se alejaba. No, en absoluto.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

* * *

No era frecuente que Blaine se sintiera mareado. Tenía cuarenta y tres años de edad, no estaba para estar realmente mareado. Especialmente por un posible enamoramiento.

La euforia que estaba experimentando con Kurt era un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, a pesar de los innumerables intentos de sus amigos y familiares para tenderle una trampa con algún individuo al azar o dos. Con Kurt, las cosas simplemente se sentían que estaban cayendo en su lugar. Ellos podían hablar fácilmente sobre cualquier cosa y Blaine se sentía tan conectado con él a pesar de que supiera realmente que sería sólo por un corto tiempo.

Había cosas que Blaine podía imaginarse haciendo con Kurt que él nunca pensó que volvería a imaginarse haciendo después de su ruptura con Dale. La fácil y adorable sonrisa de Kurt y su contagiosa personalidad habían embelesado a Blaine completamente.

Él miró por encima hacia Kurt, que seguía sentado en el sofá que Blaine acababa de abandonar para conseguir un trago a cada uno de ellos y no pudo evitar imaginarlos haciendo esto todos los días. Bueno, casi todos los días. Con más frecuencia de lo que actualmente lo hacían, por lo menos.

Se acercó al mostrador cuando su nombre fue llamado a recoger su pedido y llevaba cuidadosamente las dos tazas y el nuevo plato con biscotti a los sofás. Kurt levantó la vista cuando Blaine se acercó y sonrió al decir gracias.

– Tengo más biscotti –, dijo Blaine, empujando el plato hacia Kurt.

– Gracias –, Kurt respondió mientras cogía un trozo.

Blaine se tomó un momento para simplemente ver como Kurt partía un pedazo de uno de los biscotti y se lo metía en la boca. Blaine negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista para poder concentrarse en la adición del azucar en su propio chocolate caliente, revolviendo con el palito de madera.

– ¿Tengo permitido preguntar cómo está Hayley? – Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine dejo el palito a un lado y lo miró. – En general está bien, pero nada más que eso estoy autorizado a decir –, respondió.

Kurt asintió. – Entiendo –, respondió. – Ella es una buena chica.

– Lo es –, Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. –Así que, ¿conoces a su hermano? –preguntó, él mentalmente preguntándose qué tan cercano era Kurt al hermano de Hayley.

Esa tarde, cuando Kurt y Tobías habían recogido a Hayley de la escuela después de su pelea, había escuchado a Hayley preguntar si Kurt y Tobías estaban juntos de nuevo. No había oído nada más de esa conversación ya que habían salido del alcance de su oído. Había tratado de no pensar demasiado en ello, no tenía derecho a estar preguntándose acerca de la vida privada de Kurt en absoluto. Él era su propia persona a pesar de que Blaine tenía un flechazo con él, no tenía derecho a tener que saber nada acerca de Kurt.

No se había detenido a preguntarse qué había sucedido, ya sea con anterioridad o en el tiempo presente, entre Tobías y Kurt. Tobías era un hombre que buscaba el bien y Blaine estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes en alguna parte, pero Nueva York era un lugar muy grande, podría haber visto a miles de chicos que parecían como Tobías caminando por la calle o en el metro.

Había tratado de no pensar en el hecho de que había visto a Tobías besar a Kurt tan abiertamente y con tanto amor en público justo antes de que estuviera a punto de dar su clase de Tai Chi. Era evidente que estaban juntos, y mientras Blaine estaba un poco celoso, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ese había sido un beso intenso y Blaine no había querido quedarse para presenciar cualquier otra demostración pública de afecto.

Se había sentido tonto, yéndose tan rápidamente y sin siquiera decir adiós, pero había razonado con él mismo que habría llegado tarde a su propia clase si no hubiese salido justo en ese momento.

– Lo hago –, respondió Kurt. – Nos conocemos el uno al otro hace tiempo, él está en una banda, y solíamos salir.

– Oh.

Blaine se detuvo. Eso ciertamente había aclarado su curiosidad.

– Rompimos antes de que él se fuera de gira por primera vez –, continuó Kurt. – Esa fue, en realidad, la primera vez en un año que lo había visto.

– ¿Hayley dijo que se ha ido de nuevo?

Kurt asintió, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. – Sólo estuvo en la ciudad por una semana, todavía está de gira por el momento. La banda lo está haciendo muy bien, pero fue agradable ver a un viejo amigo.

Blaine sonrió; definitivamente podrían relacionarse.

– Basta de hablar de eso, sin embargo –, continuó Kurt. – La última cosa que quiero hacer es aburrirte con los cuentos de mi ex-novio.

– Mejor que yo hablando del mío –, comentó Blaine.

Kurt se detuvo un momento antes de inclinar su cabeza un poco. – Podemos hablar de ello, ¿si quieres?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – Hoy no –, respondió. – Es una larga historia de quince años de y he utilizado lo suficiente de tu tiempo esta noche tal como esta.

– No lo has hecho –, dijo Kurt. – Lo he disfrutado mucho.

Blaine miró a Kurt de nuevo y vio una mirada en su rostro que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Desapareció antes de que Blaine pudiera procesar lo que era. – Bueno, la versión corta es que yo estaba con un tipo desde hace quince años y me lo encontré en la cama con otro hombre que había recogido en uno de sus viajes al extranjero.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento. – Oh, Blaine, lo siento mucho –, dijo.

La cálida mano en su hombro fue inesperada, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza. Había seguido adelante hace mucho tiempo.

– Han pasado ya casi cuatro años –, contestó Blaine. – Me dolió como el infierno en el momento, pero estoy mucho más feliz ahora. Dale también.

Kurt le dio una mirada de simpatía. – Me alegro de que estés feliz ahora, sin embargo.

– A mi también –, Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

Kurt cogió su copa de nuevo y tomó un sorbo y Blaine lo imitó, tomando un largo sorbo de su chocolate caliente, dejando que su calor lo llenara.

Cuanto más llegó a conocer a Kurt, Blaine se dio cuenta de que quería pasar más tiempo con él. Kurt era como nadie más que Blaine hubiera conocido. Él era un faro de luz en el horizonte un poco aburrido del mundo de Blaine. Claro, aún tenía trabajo y amigos, pero últimamente, había estado perdido de la compañía de una persona que pudiera pasar tiempo con él, despertar a su lado y simplemente estar con él.

Una gran parte de él esperaba que Kurt pudiera ser esa persona.

– Así que, ¿cómo llegaste a ser un consejero? –, preguntó Kurt mientras dejaba su vaso de papel de nuevo en la mesa de café.

Blaine se acomodó en el sofá de nuevo mientras le daba a Kurt la versión post-Dale de cómo se convirtió en un consejero de escuela y brevemente paso por alto el hecho de que no estaba contento con su trabajo anterior. Él no estaba seguro lo que le hizo mantener fuera de la conversación el hecho de que era un abogado, pero en el pasado cuando había sacado el tema con la gente, habían tenido en su mayor parte reacciones negativas, así que pensó que era más seguro no molestarlos. Comprendió que no muchas personas entienden exactamente lo que hacen los abogados y que era aburrido para ellos y sabía lo tedioso que podría ser el tema. Además, sentía que iba a ser difícil de explicar a un chico que se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en su amigo que había dejado la gran estabilidad del trabajo familiar en un bufete de abogados para ser un consejero escolar.

– Creo que más escuelas podrían necesitar a alguien como tú –, Kurt dijo después de que Blaine había terminado de hablar. – Sé que podría haber necesitado a alguien como tú cuando yo estaba en la escuela secundaria. Alguien que se preocupara, que en realidad le importara y prestara atención, no sólo que pase por alto las cosas que estaban sucediendo justo en frente de sus cara.

Kurt se detuvo abruptamente y Blaine podía sentir que había algo más en esa historia de lo que Kurt dejaba ver, pero no quería presionarlo. Kurt no era uno de sus estudiantes buscando ayuda, él era un hombre hecho y si él quería hablar, Blaine escucharía. Él no quería empujar a Kurt para contarle su historia.

– Me gustaría que fuera algo obligatorio para todas las escuelas, – contestó Blaine. – Hay muchos estudiantes a los que he ayudado y que todavía vienen a verme, a pesar de que lo están haciendo mejor en su vida familiar y escolar, pero hay muchos _más_ que podrían ser ayudados en el país. O en el mundo entero, de verdad. –

Era algo que Blaine había considerado junto con Tina muchas, muchas veces, y ella estaba de acuerdo con él, pero si no había gente para llenar el puesto, las cosas con los consejeros escolares no iban a funcionar, para gran consternación de Blaine. – Tal vez algún día, – dijo Kurt con nostalgia.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y terminó el resto de su bebida, a pesar del hecho de que estaba casi fría y tenía un sabor raro en la boca.

Kurt se movió en su lugar y echó un vistazo a su teléfono. – Rayos, – murmuró. – Será mejor que me vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que ya era. –

Blaine levantó la muñeca para mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser las 11:00. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo habían logrado pasar tres horas hablando juntos. – Lo siento por distraerte tanto tiempo. –

– No es tu culpa, – respondió Kurt. – Perdí la noción del tiempo, no tú. – Se levantó y cogió su abrigo sobre el brazo de la silla y se lo puso.

Blaine se levantó también, abrochando su propio abrigo. Después se puso la bufanda, a sabiendas de lo frío que sería afuera a esa hora de la noche. Acababa de sujetarla firmemente alrededor de su cuello cuando Kurt terminó de abotonarse el abrigo.

Ambos dejaron una propina para el personal y Blaine dejo que Kurt saliera primero de la cafetería, al frio aire nocturno de Nueva York.

– Oh, wow, qué frío, – comentó Kurt cuando habían salido de la calidez de la cafetería. Se estremeció un poco y Blaine trató de no pensar que era adorable la forma en que lo hizo. –Gracias de nuevo por hacerme compañía esta noche. –

– Ha sido un placer, – Blaine respondió con honestidad. Vio a Kurt estremecerse de nuevo por un escalofrío y él se soltó la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello. – Toma. –

Kurt lo miró y negó con la cabeza. – No, no podría. –

– Yo te la estoy ofreciendo, – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. –Yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí, voy a estar bien. Además, mi abrigo parece mucho más grueso que el tuyo. –

– El precio de la moda, – comentó Kurt.

Blaine se acercó y levantó la bufanda lo suficiente para que Kurt entendería lo que estaba haciendo. Dudó un momento, preguntándose si no sería demasiado extraño, pero estampó ese pensamiento a un lado. Deslizó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Kurt y suavemente tiró de los extremos hasta que estuvo ajustada, pero no muy fuerte, alrededor del cuello de Kurt.

– No, – dijo Blaine suavemente. –Ahora no pescaras un resfriado. –

Los labios de Kurt se abrieron y Blaine sintió como su mirada se estancaba en ellos por unos buenos tres segundos antes de que Kurt hablara. – Gracias, – susurró.

Blaine asintió y suavemente pasó la mano por el brazo de Kurt. – Ten una buena noche, Kurt. –

La mirada de Blaine se detuvo en Kurt por unos momentos más mientras él se alejaba, obligándose a dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su apartamento antes de hacer algo estúpido como correr hacia atrás y besar a Kurt tan desesperadamente como él lo quería.


	9. Chapter 9

Por las siguientes dos semanas Kurt se lamentó por no haber conseguido el número de teléfono de Blaine. No quería llamar a la escuela donde Blaine trabajaba pues no creía que fuese algo apropiado. No se habían vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en la cafetería y Kurt quería desesperadamente volver a verlo. Aunque solo fuese para devolverle su bufanda (su suave e increíble bufanda que olía tan bien y era tan cálida).

Había estado muy ocupado en el trabajo y apenas había tenido tiempo para almorzar todos los días, no podía ni siquiera pensar en buscar a Blaine pata devolverle la bufanda. Aunque, él ya la había usado un par de veces desde aquella noche. La lavaba cada vez que la usaba, en caso de que se encontrara a Blaine para así devolvérsela, así que ya estaba perdiendo el constante olor de Blaine. Se sentía un poco culpable por usarla, pero de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse conectado con Blaine de alguna manera. Sabía que era una tontería, un pedazo de tela no podía conectarlo realmente con Blaine, pero sentía que lo hacía. Se sentía como un abrazo de Blaine -uno que estaba seguro se sentía caliente y sorprendente, si alguna vez fuese el destinatario de uno.

Kurt estaba casi listo para buscar a Blaine en su lugar de trabajo y devolverle la bufanda y, tal vez conseguir también su número de teléfono.

En su mente, Kurt ya había reproducido una y otra vez esa noche en la cafetería, y aunque no estaba seguro de si Blaine estaba incluso interesado en él, Kurt estaba completamente interesando en conocer mejor a Blaine. De alguna u otra manera.

– Kurt, ¿vas a venir? –.

Kurt levantó la vista cuando Rachel asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, sonriéndole ampliamente.

– ¡Es hora de conseguir algunos prospectos! –, dijo emocionada entrando a la habitación.

Kurt se rio y, sin siquiera pensarlo, termino de acomodarse la bufanda de Blaine alrededor de su cuello. Solo había accedido a salir con ella porque Rachel seguía quejándose de estar sola y quería ver si podía conseguir a alguien en el bar. Kurt sabía que esa era una mala idea; Rachel era como él en ese sentido. Querían a alguien para un largo periodo de tiempo, no solo para una noche.

Aunque Santana últimamente había estado hablando con Rachel demasiado y Kurt estaba seguro de que de alguna manera ella había metido sus malvadas garras en el sentido moral de Rachel, así que la había convencido de que las aventuras de una noche eran lo mejor para ella.

Kurt sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, podía estar ahí para su amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir que Rachel iba a salir lastimada si ella acababa teniendo sexo con alguien al azar. Conociendo a Rachel, sin embargo, no sería solo una aventura de una noche. Probablemente podría encontrar a otra persona que deseara una relación a largo plazo también.

Con eso en mente, Kurt guardó su billetera en su bolsillo y siguió a Rachel fuera de la habitación.

Un silbido llenó de repente los odios de Kurt, y Rachel sonrió alegremente, girando mientras tanto.

– Maldita sea, Berry–, Dijo Santana, arrastrando las palabras. – Eres el diablo vestida de rojo–.

– Santana escogió mi vestuario, ¿no me veo hermosa? –, Rachel volteo hacia donde estaba Kurt y él asintió con la cabeza.

– Te ves increíble–, dijo.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que santana había abandonado el usar su firma, el color rojo, durante la noche. Eso era algo sorprendentemente… caritativo (al menos para ella). Santana llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda y Kurt tenía que admitir, que se veía increíble en el. Santana era el tipo de chica que podía lucir cualquier color.

– Muy bien divas, ¡vamos por bebidas! –, Dijo Santana, cerrando su monedero de diseñador.

Rachel gritó con alegría y tomó la mano de Santana para salir juntas del apartamento.

– Vamos, boo–, dijo Mercedes detrás de Kurt. –Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que ellas dos se beban todo lo que hay en el bar–.

Kurt le ofreció el brazo a Mercedes y ella a su vez cerró con llave la puerta de su apartamento. Siguiendo a Santana y Rachel por la corta distancia que había hacia su bar karaoke favorito.

Mercedes estaba hablando animadamente sobre algo y Kurt la escuchaba activamente, señalando y comentando en los momentos correctos. Sam tenía que trabajar esa noche, él era uno de los camareros en el bar. Lo verían, pero él no sería capaz de unirse a ellos como era su costumbre.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del bar, se encontraron con su mesa de siempre y cada quien tomo un asiento. Rachel insistió en cantar inmediatamente y arrastró a Santana junto con ella, mientras que Mercedes ordenaba las bebidas para todos para así poder saludar a Sam.

Kurt se inclinó sobre la mesa para observar a Santana y Rachel mientras cantaban a dueto, sonriéndose coquetamente la una a la otra mientras lo hacían. Él frunció el ceño un poco, pero se distrajo inmediatamente cuando Mercedes dejaba sobre la mesa la bandeja con las bebidas.

– ¿Por qué esa cara, boo? –, preguntó.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su bebida sabor arándano. Mercedes desapareció por un momento para devolver la bandeja y luego se sentó a su lado.

– Escupe–.

Kurt la miró rápidamente antes de responder. – Creo que Santana y Rachel podrían estar teniendo algo–.

Mercedes rio en voz alta, teniendo que taparse rápidamente la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo ruidosa que era. Kurt observó cómo Rachel miraba en su dirección desde el escenario y él le devolvió una mirada de disculpa, aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo podía ver bien debido a las luces del escenario.

– Oh, cariño–, dijo Mercedes, abanicándose con la mano. – Incluso si fuera verdad, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, no es asunto nuestro–.

Kurt hizo una mueca e inclino la cabeza. –Estoy preocupado de que esto haga las cosas difíciles entre ellas. Compartimos el departamento, Mercedes. Va a ser difícil si comienzan a tener relaciones sexuales. Quiero decir, he tenido el desafortunado placer de escuchar a Rachel en la cama antes y ella es ruidosa… mucho. ¡Ahora imagina si son los gritos de ambas! –

– Kurt, creo que es necesario que le dediques menos tiempo a imaginar si tus amigas están teniendo caliente sexo lésbico y dedicarle más a pensar en otras cosas–, dijo Mercedes. – Como por ejemplo, en el guapo chico en la barra que ha estado mirándote durante los últimos diez minutos–.

Kurt miró hacia la barra y se encontró con un chico rubio mirándolo. Le dedico una débil sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada hacia Mercedes. – No estoy interesado–, dijo.

Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que la persona sentada en la barra se tratara de Blaine, mirándolo a él, pero su suerte no funcionaba de esa manera. Tomo su vaso y bebió otro sorbo de este, centrando su atención en el dueto de Rachel y Santana.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que él y Mercedes subieran al escenario para cantar juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras Mercedes cantaba cada nota y, para el final de la canción él ya estaba sin aliento por reír tanto, uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ambos se inclinaban como agradecimiento mientras les aplaudían.

Mientras Kurt bajaba del escenario, alcanzó a ver algo familiar por el rabillo del ojo. Kurt dejo que su miraba vagara por la habitación hasta que vio una cabeza de cabello oscuro y rizado en la parte trasera del bar. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Blaine. Se abrió paso a través de la habitación y se detuvo a mitad del camino. No tenía ni idea de cómo rayos iba a comenzar una conversación con el otro hombre. ¿Sería extraño si solo se le acercó y empezó a hablar? No estaba muy seguro de que a Blaine le gustaría eso. Él era un hombre mayor, era seguramente muy atento en los modales y lo que se consideraba una conversación adecuada.

Kurt se chupaba el labio inferior mientras hacia un giro brusco y seguía otro camino, yendo en su lugar a la barra, agradecido que de Blaine no lo hubiese visto aun. Se apoyó en la barra y Sam se acercó a él un momento después.

– ¿Estas bien, Kurt? –, le preguntó.

Kurt asintió. – Estoy haciendo el ridículo delante de todos. Nada nuevo–.

Sam puso en silencio una bebida frente a Kurt y él la aceptó con agradecimiento, tomando un largo sorbo. –Si ayuda en algo, él te está mirando también–.

Kurt alzo bruscamente la mirada, buscando la de Sam. – ¿Qué? –

– ¿Él tipo de cabello rizado? Él te estaba mirando cantar junto a Mercedes. Estoy bastante seguro de que no estaba interesado en mirar a Mercedes porque otro tipo se acercó a él antes invitándolo a tomar algo, pero lo rechazó–.

Kurt trató de buscar de manera sutil a Blaine, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida. – Gracias, Sam–.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la barra para servir a una chica que estaba apoyada en la barra.

Kurt respiró hondo y trato de reunir valor para hablar con Blaine. Podía hacerlo, podía hablar con el chico con el que había pasado horas hablando apenas unas noches antes.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera incluso darse la vuelta en su taburete de la barra, alguien se estaba sentando a su lado.

– Linda bufanda–.

La boca de Kurt se abrió un poco mientras él volteaba hacia Blaine quien estaba acomodándose en el taburete. – Yo… Mierda, no me la iba a poner está noche. Tenía la intención de regresártela, pero luego me di cuenta que no tengo tu número, por lo que no pude–.

Blaine se rio entre dientes. – Se ve bien en ti–.

Kurt se sonrojó ante el cumplido. – Gracias–, dijo.

– ¿Puedo invitarte una copa? –

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. – Está bien–.

Blaine rápidamente llamo a Sam, preguntándole ante a Kurt lo que quería beber. Kurt pidió su bebida habitual y tomo un largo trago antes de regresar su atención a Blaine.

– ¿Cómo estás? –, le preguntó.

– Estoy bien–, contesto Blaine. – Un poco molesto con mi hermano, se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con él aquí está noche, pero así es Cooper–.

– ¿Viejo o joven? –, preguntó Kurt.

– Viejo–, respondió Blaine. – Diez año mayor. – El sigue siendo infantil, incluso a los cincuenta y tres años–.

Kurt asintió, archivando en su mente la edad de Blaine. – También tengo un hermano. Bueno, hermanastro. Estoy bastante seguro que de no ser por su esposa él olvidaría ponerse ropa interior todas las mañanas–.

Blaine se echó a reír. Sonaba autentico y hacia que los pies de Kurt temblaran. – Hermanos, ¿Eh? Estaríamos perdidos sin ellos–.

Kurt sonrió. – Supongo que tienes razón. Él es útil para alcanzar cosas en los estantes altos–. Tomo otro sorbo de su bebida, observando como los ojos de Blaine se arrugaban cuando sonreirá. Dios, era tan atractivo.

– Te he oído cantar antes–, dijo Blaine. – Eres sorprendente–.

– Gracias–, Dijo Kurt, sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Él normalmente no se preocupaba por lo que la gente pensaba de él cuando cantaba. Él ya sabía que tenía una voz diferente y la usaba a su conveniencia. Tener a Blaine allí, felicitándolo, significaba mucho más de lo que él pensaba que seria.

– ¿Tal vez podamos cantar juntos, cuando el grupo de chicas de ahí arriba termine? –, sugirió Blaine.

Blaine miró automáticamente hacia el escenario donde un grupo de cinco o seis chicas ebrias cantaba I Will Survive, bastante mal y fuera de tono si le preguntan. – Me encantaría–, respondió con voz entrecortada.

Blaine sonrió y se deslizó de su taburete. – Voy a pedir el siguiente puesto–. Dijo desapareciendo de ahí y Kurt sonrió para sí mismo, dejando su copa de coctel ahora vacía en la barra. Sam le lanzó una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba antes de volver a su próximo cliente.

– Vamos, somos los siguientes, ya están casi terminando–, dijo Blaine mientras reaparecía.

Kurt se deslizó de su taburete y siguió a Blaine al escenario, tratando de ver que canción había elegido. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y le dio a Blaine un gesto de aprobación. Blaine le sonrió y subió al escenario una vez que las chicas tropezaban fuera de él, riendo a carcajadas.

Las primeras notas de At Last de Etta James comenzaron y Blaine tomo el primer verso de la canción. Kurt lo miraba. No podía evitarlo. Había podido ver cantar a Blaine solo una vez antes, hace ya unos meses, con una mujer que había creído era su esposa en el primer momento antes de darse cuenta que ella estaba casada con otro hombre que había estado con ellos. Conocía la voz de Blaine y era increíble, pero al estar alado de él, escucharlo justo frente a él era algo más.

Kurt tomó el segundo verso, cantando sin tener que mirar las letras en la pantalla. Conocía esa canción muy bien y era casi perfecto en todo lo que hacía.

Blaine lo miró mientras cantaba y Kurt sintió al instante mariposas en el estómago. Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera era gracioso.

La canción llego a su fin lamentablemente y el bar se llenó de aplausos. Kurt hizo una pequeña reverencia y se salió del escenario, Blaine siguiéndolo justo detrás de él.

– Eso fue genial–, dijo Kurt casi sin aliento.

– Tienes una voz increíble, Kurt–, respondió Blaine, acercándose un poco más a él.

Kurt le sonrió y estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido metálico del tono de un celular llenó el espacio ente ellos. Blaine murmuró algo ente dientes y le dedico a Kurt una mirada de disculpa mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo para contestar. Kurt trató de no lucir demasiado decepcionado cuando Blaine se alejó de él para oír mejor.

Kurt miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a sus amigos. Vio a Mercedes en el bar hablando con Sam con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, pero no pudo encontrar a Rachel y Santana en cualquier lugar. Suspiro, un poco decepcionado de que se hubieran perdido la canción de él y Blaine.

Blaine regresó un momento después, con una mirada de tristeza en el rostro. – Lo siento–, dijo. – Me tengo que ir. Era Cooper… ha surgido algo–.

– Oh–, dijo Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza. – Está bien, ve–.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y extendió la mano para despedirse.

No fue hasta que Blaine había estado ausente durante más de diez minutos que Kurt se dio cuenta que él no le había pedido su número de teléfono. De nuevo.

* * *

Las clases de Tai Chi en su mayoría eran para personas mayores que él. No era específicamente una clase para mayores de sesenta, pero era muy raro que hubiese alguien más joven que él en la clase.

Hace algunos años le habían pedido enseñar en esa clase solo una vez a la semana, por lo que Blaine había aceptado fácilmente. Él había estado tomando Tai Chi durante mucho tiempo antes, ya que le resultada calmante y relajante por encima de otros deportes que él hacía. Había algo diferente y hermoso en el Tai Chi.

Blaine estaba poniendo la música para la lección del día, mientras sus estudiantes se acomodaban alrededor de la sala en un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que se muevan libremente.

Blaine se enderezó, poniéndose de pie delante de su pequeña clase que constaba de diez alumnos, cuando alguien entró por la puerta. La boca de Blaine inmediatamente se secó mientras miraba la expresión un poco nerviosa en el rostro de Kurt.

– Siento llegar tarde–, dijo en un apuro.

Blaine asintió. – Uh–, pronunció. – E-eso está bien–.

Kurt le sonrió y se acomodó en un punto cercano a Blaine en la parte delantera del grupo.

Lucia… impresionante. Kurt estaba usando pantalones grises de yoga y, le tomo unos momentos a Blaine darse cuenta que probablemente estaba viniendo directo de su clase de yoga en el piso de abajo. Kurt estaba usando un suéter que dejaba a la vista la mitad del muslo, pero que se abría en los hombros por medio de cremalleras. Blaine tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada de Kurt para no tener que tomarlo ahí mismo a media clase.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y trago grueso antes de comenzar la clase. Inició con los movimientos básicos para que todos pudieran seguirlo mientras él seguía sin poder dejar de prestarle atención a Kurt. No estaba seguro de si Kurt alguna vez hubiera tomado una clase de Tai Chi pero se movía bastante fluido para alguien que lo hacía por primera vez.

Centró su atención en la música y los movimientos, echando la mirada vigilante sobre el resto de sus estudiantes. Él levantó la pierna recta y en posición vertical para el siguiente movimiento, sabiendo que sólo unos pocos de sus alumnos podrían manejarlo, pero por supuesto Kurt pudo.

El suéter se hundía sobre el muslo, revelando parte de la piel de Kurt, de su redondo trasero. Blaine flaqueo en sus movimientos por una fracción de segundo. Rápidamente recuperando su posición, pasando a la siguiente, intentando ser más fuerte en no permitir que su mirada vuelva al cuerpo de Kurt.

De alguna manera pudo dar la clase completa sin más contratiempos. Agradeció a sus alumnos y todos ellos saludaron con la mano mientras se iban. Blaine cruzó la habitación para tomar el reproductor de CD y se puso en cuclillas junto a él mientras que lo desconectó. Quitó el CD, lo puso de nuevo en su caja y se puso de pie, quedando cara a cara con Kurt. Saltó un poco, sorprendido.

– Lo siento–, dijo Kurt, divertido.

– Está bien–, contestó Blaine. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –, mentalmente se estremeció ante la formalidad de sus palabras, pero no quería correr el riesgo de hacer algo salvajemente inapropiado.

– ¿Cuánto te debo? –

Blaine parpadeo ante la pregunta. – ¿Disculpa? –

Kurt sonrió. – Por la lección. ¿Cuánto te debo? –

– ¡Oh! –, Blaine se sonrojó un poco. – Uh, no te preocupes por eso, la lección de hoy era gratis. Si te gustó y quieres seguir viniendo, son cincuenta dólares–.

– Está bien–, respondió Kurt. – Así qué… ¿Estás libre? ¿Quieres tomar un café? –

Blaine se chupaba el labio inferior en su boca, preguntándose si sería conveniente salir con Kurt mientras él estaba vestido así. Blaine sabía que necesitaba ser objetivo y no pensar de esa manera en Kurt, y le echó la culpa por completo a sus hormonas y al hecho de que Kurt vestía pantalones de yoga, a pesar de que el jersey estaba a la mitad del muslo. Todavía era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca.

– Uhh–, Blaine murmuró, tratando de quebrar su cerebro mientras pensaba que decir.

– Oh–, comenzó Kurt. – No tienes que aceptar… probablemente estas ocupado. Lo siento, solo voy a… irme–.

Kurt acababa de llegar a la salida cuando Blaine lo llamó. Se detuvo y volteo un poco, mirando a Blaine sobre su hombro.

– Yo no tengo tu número–. _Atrevido, Blaine_. Su mente lo regañó. – Así podemos cambiar la cita para tomar un café–.

Algo se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt antes de que sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza a Blaine. – Eso estaría bien–, dijo. Le entregó su teléfono a Blaine y Blaine añadió rápidamente su número a los contactos antes de devolverlo.

Kurt dio un golpecito a su teléfono y luego Blaine escuchó su propio tono de celular a unos metros de distancia de donde sus pertenencias estaban. – Ahora tienes el mío–, dijo. – Buenas noches, Sr. Anderson–.

Blaine sintió que se le secaba la boca por eso y no pudo evitar que su mirada cayera hacia el trasero de Kurt mientras se alejaba. Él frunció los ojos cerrándolos e intentó tres respiraciones profundas antes de pasar al otro lado de la habitación para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a casa.

Una vez que llegó ahí, Blaine apresuradamente se metió en la ducha, su mente inmediatamente llenándose con imágenes de Kurt. De los labios de Kurt, su sonrisa, sus manos y, sobre todo, Kurt en esos pantalones de yoga grises.

Blaine envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su duro pene y acomodo uno de sus brazos contra la pared de la ducha. Enterrando su rostro en el brazo y acariciándose a sí mismo más fuerte y rápido.

No podía dejar de preguntarse lo que sería el tener a Kurt de rodillas delante de él, haciéndole una mamada. O tener su pene enterrado dentro de Kurt, haciéndole retorcerse de placer. Su mente revoloteó de imagen a imagen y finalmente se decidió por una de los labios de Kurt gimiendo mientras decía su nombre.

Blaine contuvo un gemido cuando se vino con fuerza, con la cara aun presionada en el hueco de su codo. Jadeando fuertemente durante largos minutos antes de regresar a sus sentidos y detener el agua. Salió de la ducha y se secó un poco antes de enredar una toalla en su cintura.

Se detuvo a mirar su reflejo en el empañado espejo, tenía el cabello canoso y la piel desgastada, una gran parte de su mente le decía que no había manera de que Kurt estuviera interesado en alguien tan viejo como él.

A veces, la fantasía era mejor que la realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bryant Park. 19:00. Ponte algo abrigado. :)_

Kurt se quedó mirando el mensaje de texto que había recibido esa misma mañana de Blaine y trató de no hacerse un agujero en su labio.

Bryant Park era una pista de patinaje sobre hielo al aire libre. Kurt no sabía patinar sobre hielo. Él había ido un total de dos veces desde que se mudó a Nueva York y no estaba seguro de sí ir con Blaine sería una buena idea. Él probablemente se iba a caer sobre su cara, o sobre su trasero varias veces antes de que terminara la noche y no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo delante del chico del cual estaba teniendo un enamoramiento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Suspiró y justo en ese momento Isabelle pasaba caminando por allí.

– Uh oh –, dijo ella, deteniéndose frente a su escritorio. – Yo conozco ese suspiro, es el de - yo no puedo hacer esto -. Kurt, ¿qué está pasando? –

Kurt parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, cerrando rápidamente su teléfono. – Uh –, murmuró y sacudió la cabeza. – Nada. Es... nada.

– Kurt –, dijo Isabelle mordazmente.

Kurt se levantó y la siguió hasta su oficina, tomando el asiento frente a su escritorio. Ella se sentó junto a él en el otro asiento de invitados y esperó a que empiece a hablar.

– Hay un chico que me gusta –, comienza, preguntándose si debería decirle su edad o cualquier otro detalle. – Y tenemos una especie de... bueno, ni siquiera sé si está interesado, en realidad. Hemos como chocado un montón, pero nunca ha pasado nada. Él me envió un texto pidiéndome que lo encuentre en Bryant Park esta noche y que lleve algo abrigado... yo no patino sobre hielo. Me voy a caer de bruces y él nunca va a querer volver a verme.

Kurt sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero cuando él estaba muy estresado por las cosas, tendía a balbucear un poco. Era algo embarazoso, especialmente frente a su jefe.

Isabelle sonrió. – Yo voy a asumir, ya que él te ha pedido que se encuentren en un lugar donde pueden patinar, que eso es una buena señal. Significa que puede mantenerse cerca de ti y enseñarte.

Kurt se detuvo. –... Nunca pensé en eso.

– Mmmhmm –, dijo Isabelle con una inclinación de cabeza. – Y, aun si te caes, él probablemente disfrutara ayudándote en volver a tus pies y te sostendrá más cerca. El invierno es uno de los momentos románticos del año. ¡Toma ventaja de ello, Kurt! ¡Carpe diem!

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Isabelle tenía un punto. Esto podría funcionar a su favor. Especialmente si Blaine ya sabía patinar.

– Tomate el resto de la tarde libre –, dijo Isabelle. – Vete a casa, prepararte y asegurarte de que este potencial novio tuyo juegue bien sus cartas.

Kurt realmente tenía la mejor jefa del mundo. – Gracias –, dijo él, acercándose para darle un abrazo. Ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda y lo apretó un poco.

– Déjame saber cómo te va –, dijo cuándo se separaron. – Quiero escuchar todos los detalles románticos.

Kurt se rio entre dientes mientras se levantaba para salir de su oficina. – Serás la primera persona a la que se lo diga el lunes.

– Será mejor que así sea –, dijo Isabelle, agitando su mano hacia él, ahuyentándolo. – Anda, diviértete… y ya bésalo. Hazlo oficial. Luego me das los detalles.

Kurt asintió y salió de su oficina. Rápidamente cerró su computadora de trabajo y se aseguró de llevar su portátil de la oficina con él para trabajar el fin de semana. Era lo menos que podía hacer si salía de la oficina temprano un viernes por la tarde.

Kurt estaba agradecido por el apartamento vacío cuando llegó a casa. Eso significaba que podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sin responder a las preguntas de sus compañeras de piso cada diez minutos. Él las amaba a todas, lo hacía, pero tenían que ser tres de las niñas más molestas en el planeta.

Se duchó y se aseguró de que había escogido un traje abrigado y a la moda, completándolo con un abrigo y la bufanda de Blaine. Se vistió y se las arregló para dejar el apartamento antes que alguien llegara a casa, evitando con éxito todas y cada una de las posibles confrontaciones.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kurt estaba afuera de Bryant Park, su mirada automáticamente buscando a Blaine. Se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde estaba la cabina para arrendar patines, estaba a punto de entrar a ella cuando vio que Blaine le sonreía desde unos pocos metros de distancia.

– Hola –, dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien – dijo Kurt, sintiendo su estómago apretarse con los nervios al notar los patines que Blaine estaba sosteniendo en su mano. Solo probó que él tenía razón; Blaine obviamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo si él tenía sus propios patines.

– ¿Necesitas alquilar patines? – Preguntó Blaine y Kurt asintió.

Una vez que Kurt tenía sus patines, ambos se sentaron en un banco para ponérselos. Kurt vio como los dedos de Blaine rápida y eficientemente ataban sus patines. Volvió su atención a sus propios patines, asegurándose de que estaban los suficientemente seguros.

– ¿Alguna vez has patinado antes?

Kurt levantó la vista. Blaine parecía mucho más alto en patines. – Uh –, comenzó. – Sólo dos veces. Por lo que probablemente no voy a ser muy divertido esta noche, así que voy a decir que lo siento por adelantado.

– Vas a estar bien –, dijo Blaine alentadoramente. – Mantendré firme mis pies en el hielo, así que te ayudaré.

Kurt asintió y se levantó. Él se tambaleó por un momento antes de encontrar su centro de gravedad de nuevo. Él dio pasos tentativos hacia la pequeña abertura a la pista, dejando a Blaine ir primero. Salió e inmediatamente sintió que sus patines trataban de ceder debajo de él. Se agarró a un lado con fuerza y respiró hondo. Iba a terminar cubierto de moretones, él lo sabía.

– Aquí, toma mis manos –, dijo Blaine.

Kurt miró a Blaine y vacilante tomó una de sus manos primero. Las manos de Blaine se sentían calientes, incluso a través de sus guantes. Soltó la valla hacia la pista y tomó la otra mano de Blaine.

– Muy bien, vamos a ir poco a poco, te lo prometo –, dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió, pero luego perdió el equilibrio y se estaba escapando. Blaine reaccionó rápidamente y antes de que Kurt cayera sobre su trasero Blaine lo atrapo contra él. – Lo siento – dijo.

– No te disculpes –, Blaine respondió en voz baja. – Aquí, vamos a empezar a avanzar. Como ya haz patinado antes, debes aprenderlo muy rápido.

Kurt asintió de nuevo y Blaine comenzó a patinar hacia atrás, todavía sosteniendo las manos de Kurt. Se movió junto con Blaine, concentrándose en mantener sus pies en el hielo. Podía hacer esto, sabía que podía.

– Lo estás haciendo – dijo Blaine después de un tiempo. – Lo haces natural.

Kurt soltó un bufido. – Yo no sé nada de eso –, respondió. – Pero gracias.

Las manos de Blaine se apretaron en respuesta. – ¿Crees que puedes patinar por ti mismo?

– Sí, creo que ya lo tengo –, dijo Kurt con confianza.

– Me quedaré contigo por si acaso.

Kurt le lanzó a Blaine una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Blaine soltó sus manos. Kurt sintió inmediatamente la pérdida de calor y trató desesperadamente de no frotar sus manos contra sus muslos o ponerlas en los bolsillos del abrigo para así obtener calor de nuevo.

Kurt hizo la mitad del camino alrededor de la pista por el mismo antes de caerse sobre su trasero. – Bueno, eso duró poco –, dijo, luchando por volver a levantarse.

Las manos de Blaine entraron en su visión y Kurt las agarro, dejando que Blaine tire de él hacia arriba. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro y Kurt podía sentir el cálido aliento de Blaine en su mejilla. – Creo que lo hiciste bien, – dijo.

Kurt tragó con dificultad. – Gracias. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. Mi objetivo esta noche es hacer una vuelta completa alrededor de la pista, al menos una vez sin caerme ni con hematomas.

– Suena como un buen plan –, dijo Blaine con cariño.

Kurt le dio a Blaine una pequeña sonrisa y soltó sus manos para comenzar a patinar de nuevo. Blaine cayó rápidamente en línea con él como Kurt hizo su camino de regreso a la pista. Se sentía más fácil ya, a pesar de que sólo había estado patinando durante una media hora. Kurt estaba llegando a ello, excepto que se seguía cayendo.

– Maldita sea, pensé que lo tenía esta vez –, dijo Kurt, sacándose el polvo de la parte posterior de su chaqueta, donde había aterrizado su trasero en el hielo de nuevo.

– No te apresures –, contestó Blaine. – Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Kurt determinadamente se puso en sus patines de nuevo. Todavía no había hecho todo el camino alrededor de la pista de una sola vez sin caerse. Habían estado en esto por más de dos horas ya y él sólo quería terminar esto, una pequeña tarea. Sabía que podía hacerlo, él sólo no tenía que caerse.

Blaine estaba a su lado, mirándolo durante todo el tiempo que Kurt patinó. Kurt perseveró, tratando de no patinar demasiado cerca de la pared o hacia otras personas. No estaba tan lleno como Kurt pensó que estaría y él estaba realmente agradecido. Ya era bastante vergonzoso caerse delante de extraños sin que gente que potencialmente lo conozca o supiera dónde trabajaba lo vieran caerse.

Kurt se deslizó a lo largo de la pista, sintiendo el mordaz aire frío en sus mejillas. Tendría que haber usado un gorro, igual como los que tenían algunos de los otros clientes. Él sabía que se hubiese estropeado su cabello, sin embargo, por eso es que no había usado uno. Su objetivo era impresionar a Blaine, no espantarlo con su cabello como sombrero.

– ¿Oye, Kurt?

Kurt miró a Blaine quien lo estaba mirando fijamente. – ¿Sí?

– Mira – dijo Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia delante.

Kurt miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué era lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo, cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Él había patinado alrededor de toda la pista, no una, sino dos veces seguidas sin caerse. – ¡Lo hice! – Se animó.

La risa de Blaine llenó el espacio entre ellos cuando empezó a patinar hacia atrás para que pudiera hacer frente a Kurt. – Lo hiciste –, respondió. – ¿Cómo se siente?

– Bastante bien, en realidad – Kurt admitió con una sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor hacia el resto de los clientes de patinaje, finalmente sintiendo la confianza suficiente para mirar a su alrededor en vez de hacia adelante o hacia sus pies agitados.

Habían tantas caras felices y las risas de la gente era como música para los oídos de Kurt. Aunque estaba seguro de que su culo y sus muslos iban a estar cubierto de moretones mañana cuando se despierte, valía la pena.

Sintió algo húmedo golpear su mejilla y miró hacia arriba, viendo los primeros copos de nieve caer del cielo. Dejó escapar una risa feliz y alcanzó uno con su mano enguantada.

– ¡Blaine, está nevando! –, dijo alegremente.

Kurt miró a Blaine que se había detenido y lo estaba mirando. – Se ve hermoso.

Kurt sintió que su corazón golpeaba en su pecho cuando Blaine habló mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Él se detuvo a poca distancia de Blaine, su mano seguía extendida para atrapar los copos de nieve. Uno aterrizó en la mejilla de Blaine y él tenía un puñado blanco en el pelo donde la nieve se había pegado primero.

No podía dejar de mirar como un copo de nieve particularmente afortunado cayó sobre las largas pestañas de Blaine. Blaine parpadeó para librarse de él y Kurt trató de no hacer pucheros. Él se tambaleó en su lugar por un momento, pero la mano de Blaine llego a descansar a su cintura, estabilizándolo

El rostro de Blaine estaba enrojecido por el frío, pero tenía una pequeña, feliz sonrisa que había estado allí desde el principio de la noche. Lo que realmente hizo que Kurt quisiera besarlo. Sus labios se veían tan suaves y absolutamente besables. La mente de Kurt le gritaba que hiciera algo por una vez, hacer el primer movimiento.

– _Carpe diem_ , Kurt –, murmuró para sí mismo y se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Blaine.

Sus labios eran tan suaves como Kurt pensó que serían y eran sorprendentemente cálidos a pesar del aire frío y la nieve que caía sobre el rostro de Blaine.

La mano de Kurt fue a la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y Blaine inmediatamente envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, sosteniéndolo cerca. El roce de sus labios fue suficiente para que el corazón palpitara dentro del pecho de Kurt. Estaba seguro de que Blaine podía sentirlo de lo cerca que estaban.

Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar a Blaine. – Yo...

Blaine negó con la cabeza un poco y recuperó la boca de Kurt con otro beso. Kurt suspiró mientras la lengua de Blaine se deslizaba contra la suya, húmeda y cálida y llena de promesas. Las manos de Blaine se apretaron en su cintura y Kurt se movió un poco, tratando de acercarse cuando perdió el equilibrio. Él cayó de espaldas con un golpe duro y se estremeció al sentir una punzada aguda cuando su trasero golpeo el hielo debajo de él.

* * *

– Bueno, mis besos jamás han, literalmente, echo caer a alguien antes, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo –, bromeó Blaine, sonriendo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y le tendió una mano para que Blaine lo ayudara a levantarse. – Encantador –, dijo. – Mi trasero va a estar tan adolorido mañana y no en el buen sentido.

Blaine se rió y tiró a Kurt contra él, sujetándolo firmemente esta vez. Él podía ver la felicidad brillando en los ojos de Kurt y se sentía eufórico de que él hubiese ayudado a poner eso ahí. – Me gustaría ofrecer un beso para hacerte sentir mejor pero no creo que estemos ahí todavía.

Kurt se rio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás un poco y todo lo que Blaine quería hacer era besar su cuello hasta llegar a la suave piel de la mandíbula. – No, definitivamente no.

Blaine le apretó ligeramente la cintura a Kurt. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a conseguir un buen y suave asiento para sentarnos y chocolate caliente?

– Eso suena _perfecto_ –, respondió Kurt.

Blaine tomó la mano enguantada de Kurt en la suya y lo llevó hacia la salida de la pista. Salieron y Kurt se tambaleo sobre sus pies de nuevo. Blaine lo estabilizó y fueron a sentarse en un banco para que quitarse los patines.

Kurt gimió en el momento en que sus pies estuvieron libres de los patines y Blaine trató de no dejar que el ruido fuera directamente a través de él. – Mis pies me están matando –, dijo. – Y nosotros no estuvimos allí por mucho tiempo tampoco.

– Está bien –, contestó Blaine. – Uno se acostumbra a ellos después de un tiempo.

– No sé si alguna vez quiero acostumbrarme a _eso_.

Blaine se deslizó en sus propios zapatos de nuevo antes de extenderle una mano a Kurt para que le diera sus patines – Los voy a devolver por ti.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento mientras él ataba los cordones de sus propias botas una vez más. Blaine fue a devolver los patines de Kurt y para cuando regresó, Kurt lo estaba esperando.

– Así que, ¿a dónde vamos para conseguir chocolate caliente? – Preguntó Kurt.

– Uh, espero que esto no sea adelantarse demasiado –, empezó Blaine. – Pero mi apartamento no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir allí? Tengo un sofá suave y hago un buen chocolate caliente.

Kurt sonrió. – ¿Podemos recoger donas en el camino? – preguntó.

– Por supuesto –, respondió Blaine.

Salieron de Bryant Park y Blaine los encamino hacia el edificio de su apartamento. Charlaron mientras caminaban, sobre el trabajo en su mayoría, pero Blaine estaba honestamente distraído por los labios de Kurt.

Sorpresa no empezaba a describir cómo se sintió cuando Kurt lo había besado. Había sido increíble. Él había estado suspirando por Kurt durante tanto tiempo que había estado seguro de que nada saldría de ahí. Kurt era tan joven. Incluso Audrey era mayor que Kurt y esa era una perspectiva aterradora cuando lo pensaba así.

Todo el mundo le había estado diciendo desde hace un tiempo que tenía que volver a salir y tener citas con un montón de chicos. Había estado con Dale durante tanto tiempo que la perspectiva de las citas era aterradora y desalentadora, cosas que Blaine no quería asociar con encontrar a alguien nuevo para amar.

Eso era todo lo que él quería. No quería salir con todo el mundo, él quería encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida. Por supuesto, había pensado que esa persona era Dale, pero ese barco había zarpado hace mucho tiempo, y ahora, ahora era Kurt. Hermoso, inteligente y sorprendente Kurt. Kurt, con quien Blaine había pasado muy poco tiempo pero quien Blaine sabía quería llegar a conocer mejor.

Blaine no había sentido esto por nadie en _mucho_ tiempo.

Mientras caminaban, el dorso de sus manos se rozaron juntas un par de veces. Blaine tomó la iniciativa y puso su mano en la de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos.

Kurt dejó de hablar y Blaine notó el rubor en lo alto de sus pómulos. Los dedos de Kurt se apretaron alrededor y siguieron caminando. Se detuvieron un momentos más tarde en una pequeña panadería que estaba abierto hasta tarde y Blaine compro una caja con variedades de donas. Blaine llevó la caja el resto del camino a su apartamento.

– Wow –, dijo Kurt, con su voz llena de asombro mientras se acercaban al edificio. – Esto es... wow.

Blaine sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a quemarse un poco. – No es mucho, pero es mi hogar.

– ¿No es mucho? –, preguntó Kurt, arqueando una ceja en dirección a Blaine. Él no podía dejar de estar entusiasmado por Kurt.

– Mi último apartamento era mucho más... lujoso que este –, Blaine comenzó cuando apretó el botón de llamada del ascensor. – Mi ex tenía gustos caros.

Kurt hizo un ruido, pero antes de que Blaine pudiera descifrarlo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él le hizo un a gesto a Kurt para que entrara a él. Subieron en el ascensor en relativo silencio sin soltarse de las manos, algo de lo que Blaine se dio cuenta con agrado.

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso y Blaine salió primero. Los ojos de Kurt estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba alrededor, tomando nota de todo. Blaine caminó los pocos pasos a su sala de estar y dejó la caja de donuts en la mesa de café.

– Whoa –, dijo Kurt. – Esto es _encantador_ , Blaine.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó el abrigo de Kurt para colgarlo en el armario junto al ascensor. Colgó el suyo al lado del de Kurt y se quitó los zapatos y los condujo al interior. – Gracias –, dijo. – Yo inicialmente no iba a comprar un _penthouse_ pero Cooper insistió en que merecía un poco de lujo después de la ruptura.

– Cooper tiene buen gusto –, Kurt respondió.

– Por favor, nunca le digas eso a él, se adueñara de mi cabeza para siempre –

Se alegró de que a Kurt pareciera gustarle su casa. No era frecuente que él trajera gente a su apartamento, pero con Kurt, Blaine quería todo. Sabía que era una tontería pensar así cuando apenas se habían besado esa noche, pero había algo dentro de él que le estaba diciendo que todo esto estaba bien.

– ¿Todavía quieres chocolate caliente? – Preguntó Blaine.

La atención de Kurt se volvió de nuevo hacia él. – Me encantaría.

– Muy bien –, comenzó. – Echa un vistazo alrededor mientras yo hago las bebidas. O ponte cómodo en la sala de estar, si quieres.

– Está bien –, respondió Kurt.

Blaine se paseó alrededor en la cocina, haciendo el chocolate caliente. Puso pequeños malvaviscos en sus tazas humeantes cuando terminó y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, donde Kurt se había sentado al medio de su sofá de felpa. Todo lo que Blaine había elegido para su mobiliario era la comodidad por sobre la moda. Sabía que mucha gente nunca hubiese hecho eso, pero para Blaine todo se trataba de comodidad en estos días. Se había puesto al día con las excentricidades cuando él y Dale estaban juntos, ahora cuando él se mudó había querido que sus propias cosas tuvieran sus propios gustos.

Blaine puso las tazas sobre la mesa y rápidamente fue a la cocina para conseguir un plato pequeño para cada uno para poner las donas.

– Gracias –, Kurt dijo mientras cogía la taza delante de él, tomando un largo sorbo. – Mmm, esto esta delicioso.

Blaine sonrió. – Te dije que hacia un buen chocolate caliente –, dijo, sentándose al lado de Kurt en el sofá, sus muslos se rozaron entre sí mientras se ponía cómodo.

Él le ofreció la caja de donas a Kurt para que pudiera sacar una primero, después de que Kurt eligió, él saco otra. Saco un pedazo grande antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su chocolate caliente. Podía sentir los últimos restos del frío dejar su cuerpo mientras el chocolate lo calentaba.

– Gracias por esta noche –, dijo Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine miró como Kurt cerraba los dedos alrededor de su taza con una mirada de ternura en su rostro. – El placer fue mío –, contestó. – Sólo espero que mañana no estés demasiado adolorido.

– Valió la pena –, dijo Kurt.

Blaine dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro y Kurt siguió su ejemplo. Se movieron juntos, los dos inclinándose al mismo tiempo, sus labios rozándose un momento después. Los labios de Kurt eran cálidos contra los de Blaine y Blaine podía probar el chocolate caliente mientras corría suavemente la lengua por el labio inferior de Kurt. Kurt se movió un poco, abriendo su boca debajo de Blaine mientras movía su mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine. Blaine suspiró en el beso, curvando una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

El beso se rompió de forma natural un largo momentos más tarde y Blaine podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido en su pecho. Kurt apoyó su frente contra la de Blaine, sonriendo. Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante de nuevo, besando a Kurt una vez más. Él tomó la mejilla de Kurt, su pulgar acariciando la suave línea de su mandíbula. Kurt hizo un sonido que fue directo al estómago de Blaine, haciéndolo gemir en respuesta.

Se separaron de nuevo un momento después y Blaine miro los labios de Kurt, rojos y brillantes por sus besos. Se lamió sus labios antes de retroceder un poco más.

– Yo... – comenzó.

– Sí –, dijo Kurt con voz entrecortada. – Eres muy bueno en esto.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. – Tú también.

Kurt se recostó contra el sofá, tomando la mano de Blaine en la suya. – He querido hacer esto desde hace un tiempo.

Blaine le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. – ¿En serio? –, Se preguntó.

Kurt asintió, mordiéndose el labio. – Sí – respondió. – Yo... Esto es tan incómodo. Tuve una especia de enamoramiento por ti algún tiempo. Estaba llegando al punto en el que pensé que estaba de vuelta en la escuela secundaria.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. – Definitivamente no estás en la escuela secundaria –, dijo, moviéndose para recostarse en el sofá de la manera en la que Kurt estaba, volviendo su cuerpo hacia Kurt. Sus rodillas chocaban entre sí y Kurt acaricio su mano libre con sus manos unidas.

– Lo sé – dijo. – Pero era difícil ya que estaba siendo molestado por lo bien que te veías cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

– Si ayuda, era completamente mutuo –, respondió Blaine.

– Eso ayuda.

Blaine bajó la cabeza para otro suave beso en los labios de Kurt. – Me alegro.

Kurt le apretó ligeramente la mano antes de besar a Blaine de nuevo. Era lento y perfecto, pensó Blaine. Era todo lo que quería y mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que podría tener.

Él sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar. Blaine no quería que fuese solo una cita al azar y no sabía si eso asustaría a Kurt o no. Sabía que se sentía atraído por Kurt en un nivel físico, pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, Blaine sabía que Kurt era el único hombre que había conocido con él que podría seguir adelante, no sólo intelectualmente, sino también mantenerlo para mantenerse con los pies en la tierra. Kurt era talentoso, vivaz y todo lo que Blaine quería en una pareja.

Sin embargo supuso que se preocuparía de eso un poco más tarde, porque los labios de Kurt contra los suyos y la forma en que sus lenguas se movían como si pertenecieran juntas hacían que Blaine olvidase todo lo que no fuera Kurt en frente de él.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt se despertó con el sonido del zumbido de su teléfono contra la mesita de noche. Buscándolo a ciegas, acercó su cara al teléfono haciendo una mueca por el fuerte brillo del aparato, automáticamente cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Abrió un ojo, mirando de nuevo a su teléfono para ver que se trataba de un texto de Blaine deseándole un buen día. Él sonrió, incapaz de no teclear una respuesta.

Ellos se reunirían ese día para el almuerzo, algo que Kurt había estado esperando. La noche anterior había sido increíble. No se había sentido tan _enamorado_ de alguien en un largo tiempo.

El recuerdo de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos, la lengua de Blaine sobre su boca, y las manos de Blaine acariciándolo mientras se besaban aun hacía vibrar a Kurt. Se alegraba de haber seguido el consejo de Isabelle y pasar el día con Blaine.

— Se te hace tarde. —

Kurt casi se cayó de la cama gracias a la voz detrás de él— Mierda. —Dijo entre dientes— ¡Rachel! —

Rachel bostezó inocentemente, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Se veía positivamente adormilada y Kurt se preguntaba, cuando es que ella se había metido a su cama durante la noche. Él debía haber estado profundamente dormido para no darse cuenta- ya que ella generalmente acaparaba todas las sabanas.

Kurt miró a Rachel y ella le dedico una sonrisa— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Por qué estás en mi cama? —

— Porque te extrañaba. —Respondió Rachel, haciendo un mohín.

Kurt rodó los ojos con cariño y movió las piernas para que sus pies se presionaran juntos cómodamente— Estoy aquí. —

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —Preguntó

Rachel hacía demasiadas preguntas cuando despertaba, Kurt decidió que— Yo salí un rato. —

— ¿En una cita? —

Kurt asintió— Sí, en una cita. —

Rachel gritó y se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo. Kurt rápidamente los atrapo a ambos antes de que rodaran fuera de la cama, en el camino fue golpeado con una de las coletas en el cabello de Rachel.

Kurt le devolvió el abrazo, sabiendo que era la única forma de apaciguarla lo suficiente para que lo soltara.

— ¿Cómo es? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo besaste? Oh, dios mío, por eso llegaste tan tarde anoche. ¡No es así, descarado! —

Kurt le dedico una mirada a Rachel— Él es increíble. Realmente me gusta y no, no lo estas conociendo pronto. Quiero estar seguro de lo que tenemos antes de que tú o Santana lo asusten clavándole sus garras. —

Rachel fingió una mirada herida— Así que… ¿es bueno besando? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa— Apuesto a que lo es, considerando a qué hora llegaste a casa. ¿Él es quien te está mandando los textos que me despertaron? —

Kurt sonrió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo a pensar en Blaine— Él es un fantástico besádor. —Respondió— Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche besándonos en el sofá. Fue increíble. —

Rachel chilló de nuevo y agarró su mano, apretándola demasiado a causa de su emoción— ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —Dijo.

— Gracias, Rach. Yo también lo estoy. —

— ¡Parece que el amor está en el aire! —Comenzó Rachel.

— Espera, ¿también conociste a alguien? —

Rachel asintió tímidamente— Lo hice. —Respondió ella sonriendo— Y no, tampoco lo estás conociendo pronto. Puedes conocer a la mía cuando yo conozca a la tuya. —

Kurt asintió— Puedo aceptar esos términos. —

— Esto es bueno. —Dijo Rachel— Se siente como si no hubiéramos hecho esto en mucho tiempo. —

— Sí, porque tú metiéndote en mi cama es tan normal. —Bromeó Kurt. Rachel puso mala cara y pateo su espinilla con los dedos de sus pies— ¡Ay, es necesario cortarte las malditas uñas! —

Rachel estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de la habitación de Kurt se abrió y Santana camino dentro— ¡Hey Santana! —Comenzó en su lugar— ¡Ven y únete a nosotros! —

— Wanky. —

Kurt rodo los ojos, pero Santana subió a la cama de todos modos, en el lado de Rachel, donde ya había hecho sitio para ella.

— ¿Qué pasa con sus abrazos femeninos de todos modos? —Preguntó Santana, apoyando la cabeza en su mano para poder mirar hacia ambos lados.

— Rachel se metió a la cama conmigo mientras yo estaba durmiendo. —Respondió Kurt.

Los labios de Santana se arquearon y Kurt podía ver que se estaba restringiendo físicamente para no comentar algo— Ustedes dos tienen un problema. —Dijo con todo el cariño que pudo.

— Tenemos que salir a desayunar. —Sugirió Rachel— Podríamos conseguir bagels y café de la cafetería que tanto te gusta, Kurt. —

— Me encantaría, pero tengo una cita para almorzar. —Respondió Kurt y Rachel hizo un puchero— No quiero llenarme de desayuno cuando…—

— ¿Cuándo puedes comértelo a él en el almuerzo? —Interrumpió Santana.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada fulminante— No. —Comenzó él— Es solo una cita. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a esa parte todavía. —

— Pero Kurt…—Dijo Rachel— ¿pensé que…?—

Kurt negó con la cabeza— No quiero traer mala suerte, diciendo que es el hombre más perfecto que he conocido- incluso si eso es cierto. —

— ¿No seguirás pensando en aquel tipo de la fiesta de Vogue, verdad? —Preguntó Santana, girando un poco del cabello de Rachel alrededor de su dedo en un movimiento extrañamente domestico— Besar a un tipo enmascarado no es algo de lo que debas sentirte culpable. —

Kurt mordió su labio inferior— Fue… intenso, creo- el tipo enmascarado, quiero decir. Ni siquiera nos conocimos el uno al otro, seguimos sin conocernos, y yo no quiero seguir pensando en eso. —

Santana soltó una carcajada— Kurt, si hay una cosa de ti que se con certeza es que, literalmente, no puedes pensar en solo una noche. —Dijo— No es algo malo. Aburrido, sin duda, pero no está mal. Así es como eres. Conociendo tu suerte, el tipo enmascarado y este nuevo tipo al que te estas tirando son la misma persona. —

—No me lo estoy tirando. —Dijo Kurt con petulancia.

— Todavía no, muy bien, pero es probable que pase. —Continuó Santana— Ya estas enamorado. Casi puedo ver los corazones de amo flotando por debajo de la puerta de tu dormitorio. —

Rachel asintió con la cabeza— Tiene razón. —Dijo— Parece que te gusta demasiado este tipo, a pesar de que no me dices quien es. —Lo pellizcó con el dedo para dar adicional énfasis— Así que no te sientas mal. ¿Besaste a un tipo enmascarado? ¿Y qué? No cambia lo que sientes ahora por el chico con el que pasaste toda la noche besándote. —

Santana lanzó un silbido— ¡Vamos, labios de niña! —

Kurt rodo los ojos con cariño— Ugh, ¿Cuándo comencé a pedirles su opinión? —

Santana sonrió— Cuando te diste cuenta que la tía Tana sabe mejor. —

— Será mejor que me levante. —Dijo Kurt— Tengo cosas que hacer antes de mi cita para almorzar. —

— ¿Sí sabes que él no existe hasta que nos lo presentes, verdad? —Bromeó Santana— Así que, vamos Hummel, no nos gusta que nos hagan esperar. —

— No. —Dijo Kurt, deslizándose fuera de la cama— No lo están conociendo. No hasta que sepa si esto va a alguna parte. Lo último que quiero es que hundan sus garras en él y lo asusten. —

— ¿Realmente hago eso? —preguntó Santana dulcemente.

— Sí. —Respondieron al unísono Rachel y Kurt, a la vez que asentían con la cabeza.

— Lo intentaste con Tobias. —Agregó Kurt.

— Y él pasó la prueba. —Respondió Santana encogiéndose de hombros— Tengo que asegurarme de que estos tipos con los que sales sean buenos para ti. —

— Y me siento halagado, pero es mi decisión. —Dijo Kurt mientras tomaba su teléfono para hojear su horario— Así que, conocerás a este hombre cuando yo esté listo, no antes de eso. ¿De acuerdo? —

—Ugh. —Dijo Santana, levantándose también de la cama— Eres tan aburrido, Kurt. Espero que tú y el señor aburrido se enamoren aburridamente y tengan aburridos bebés y que se aburran por el resto de sus aburridas vidas. —

— Gracias, Santana. —Dijo Kurt un poco ausente— Yo también te quiero. —

Cuando Kurt había terminado de hacer sus actividades, regreso a su casa para prepararse, ya estaba llegando tarde a su cita con Blaine. Llego justo a tiempo, por suerte y Blaine lo saludo con una gran sonrisa y un beso cariñoso. Cuando Kurt le devolvió el beso, pensó para sí mismo que realmente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

— Yo no sabía si te gustaría almorzar en un restaurante o algo de lujo así que pensé que una cafetería probablemente sería la mejor opción. —Dijo Blaine después de que eligieran una mesa en la parte trasera de la cafetería.

— Es perfecto. —Le aseguró Kurt, tomando asiento frente a Blaine. Hizo una pausa, solo por un momento, para recordar el hecho de que él estaba en una cita para almorzar con el primer chico que realmente le gustaba en mucho tiempo. Todavía tenían cosas de que hablar, por supuesto, como en toda nueva relación (no quería presionar pero él esperaba que estuvieran en una relación ahora), y eso lo asustaba un poco, pero el solo ver sonreír a Blaine hacía que se desvanecieran sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Blaine le preguntó después de un largo momento de estar sentados sin decir nada— ¿Tienes muchos moretones? —

Kurt miró a Blaine y le dio una pequeña sonrisa— Sorprendentemente, estoy bien. —Respondió— Tengo un par de contusiones por aterrizar siempre en el mismo lugar, pero en general, no está tan mal. —

— Bien. —Dijo Blaine y se inclinó un poco sobre la parte superior de la mesa para tomar la mano de Kurt en la suya— Me alegro de que hayas venido. —

— Yo también. —Kurt suspiró.

Su momento fue interrumpido por el mesero que llegaba a tomar su orden. Blaine dejo a Kurt ordenar primero antes de dar él su orden. El mesero los dejo solos después y Blaine regreso a apretar suavemente la mano de Kurt. En ese momento Kurt sintió el contacto como electricidad atravesándole los pies.

A pesar de que se había visto la noche anterior, todavía encontraron cosas nuevas para hablar, y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, ya habían terminado su almuerzo y estaban recibiendo la cuenta del su mesero.

— Tú no estás pagando, déjame pagar a mí. —Insistió Blaine, deslizando su tarjeta de crédito en la carpeta.

Kurt resistió la tentación de hacer pucheros en dirección hacia Blaine— Bien. —Dijo— Pero yo estoy pagando la próxima vez. —

— ¿La próxima vez? —Preguntó Blaine suavemente.

Kurt asintió— Me gustaría, si tú quieres. —

— Me encantaría. —Blaine respondió, dedicándole a Kurt una mirada llena de cariño.

Ninguno de ellos noto cuando el mesero tomo la carpeta y la trajo de vuelta.

Salieron de la cafetería y Kurt sonrió cuando la mano de Blaine se deslizo en la suya en el momento en que comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Su corazón daba ligeros brincos que no podía controlar, incluso si quisiera.

— Sé que esté es probablemente un tema difícil de abordar, —Comenzó Blaine a medida que seguían caminando— Así que solo voy a decirlo. —

Kurt asintió, sintiéndose un poco nervioso— Está bien. —

Blaine le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento antes de hablar de nuevo— Realmente me gustas, Kurt. —Dijo— Me gustas mucho. Sé que soy vi…viejo y yo quisiera saber si eso es en absoluto un problema. —

Kurt le dio un deliberado apretón a la mano de Blaine— No creo que lo es. —Contestó— Por mi parte no es un problema, ¿lo es para ti? —

— No, en absoluto. —Dijo Blaine enfáticamente.

— Bien. —Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

— Bien. —Repitió Blaine.

— Esto no es algo pasajero… para mí. —Comenzó Kurt— En caso de que te lo preguntes. Yo… bueno, solo he tenido dos relaciones estables antes y bueno, me gustas mucho. —

Blaine sonrió— No es algo pasajero para mí tampoco. —Dijo— Solo he estado con Dale y estuvimos juntos durante mucho tiempo. —Se detuvo en medio de la calle antes de voltear hacia Kurt— Supongo que no me gusta estar en relaciones cortas. Estoy buscando a un hombre con el que pueda pasar el resto de mi vida. Sé que eso probablemente le daría miedo a alguien tan joven como tú. —

Kurt cortó rápidamente el pensamiento de Blaine besándolo— No es miedo. —Susurró— Lo prometo. —

Blaine le dio una mirada llena de esperanza— Sin embargo, eres tan joven. —

— No realmente. —Dijo Kurt en voz baja— La edad es solo un número y creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad. Me gustas, Blaine, me has gustado desde el momento en que derramé mi café sobre ti en Vogue y, yo realmente amaría que le pudiéramos hacer que esto funcionara. Yo no quiero solo salir con un grupo de perdedores antes de encontrar a la persona correcta- no cuando estoy seguro de que ya la he encontrado. Entiendo que eres cauteloso; tú ultima relación no termino exactamente en buenos términos, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo sí tú lo intentas. —

— Estoy dispuesto. —Contestó Blaine antes de besar de nuevo a Kurt.

* * *

— _¡Me voy a París! —_

Blaine parpadeó mientras miraba hacia abajo donde estaba su teléfono y vio que efectivamente se trataba de una llamada de su sobrina— Eso es… ¡Guau! —

— _¡Lo sé! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! —_

— Aud, perdona a este viejo, pero ¿por qué te vas a París? —Preguntó Blaine.

— _¡Oh! Para modelar. ¡Tengo un contrato con una agencia y quieren que viaje mañana para comenzar a trabajar! No puedo esperar, tío Blaine. Es todo lo que siempre he querido. —_

— Estoy tan feliz por ti, cariño. —Respondió Blaine mientras se apoyaba otra vez en el metro. No era la forma más inteligente para estar al teléfono, con el metro en marcha, pero no quería quitarle la atención en absoluto a su sobrina.

— _¿Quieres venir a verme mañana en el aeropuerto? Papá dijo que va a enviar el auto a recogerte. —_ Preguntó Audrey.

Blaine asintió automáticamente— Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió— No puedo creer que te vas a París, eso es increíble. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? —

— _Para empezar son seis meses. —Dijo Audrey— Podría ampliarse en función de si les gusta mi trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, voy a estar de vuelta tan a menudo como pueda. Papá está preocupado como un loco, por supuesto. No puede dejar que su bebé viaje por el mundo ¿O sí puede? —_

Blaine se echó a reír, lo que le valió unas cuantas miradas extrañas a las cuales no hizo caso— Lo vas a hacer muy bien, cariño, lo sé. —

— _Gracias, tío Blaine, significa mucho para mí. —Dijo Audrey— ¡Será mejor que me vaya; Tengo un montón de cosas por empacar! —_

— Apuesto a que sí. —Respondió Blaine— Mándame un texto con tus datos de vuelo para asegurarme de estar a tiempo para ayudarte si lo necesitas. —

— _¡Lo haré! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! —_

Blaine sonrió para sus adentros mientras se despedían y terminaba la llamada. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la carrera de Audrey despuntara y estaba contento de haber estado ahí para ella. Se merecía el mundo, pensó.

El tren finalmente llegó a la parada de Blaine y él salió, sonriendo al ver la cara de Kurt desde lo lejos, sin duda buscándolo.

— Hola. —Suspiró Kurt tan pronto como Blaine estaba a poca distancia de él. Blaine lo besó suavemente en los labios después de responderle el hola.

— Es tan bueno verte de nuevo. —Dijo Blaine, deslizando su mano en la de Kurt mientras se dirigían por las escaleras rumbo a las calles de Manhattan.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que habían podido reunirse. Entre el horario de Kurt y el de Blaine, solo tenían tiempo para llamadas telefónicas y textos. Ambos eran geniales, especialmente al iniciar una nueva relación, pero Blaine necesitaba mantener a Kurt en sus brazos y besarlo de nuevo.

Ya que era sábado de nuevo, se habían asegurado de tener tiempo para reunirse en una cita apropiada. Kurt dijo que quería no hacer todo el asunto de "comer y beber", así que Blaine llevaría a Kurt a un lugar que estaba seguro nunca había estado antes- el golf. No le había dicho aun a donde iban; él quería que fuese una sorpresa. Solo esperaba que Kurt se divirtiera.

— ¿Vas a decirme a donde vamos? —Kurt preguntó mientras Blaine llamaba a un taxi.

— No. —Contestó Blaine— Sí no te gusta a donde vamos, te lo voy a compensar. —

— ¿Promesa? —Preguntó Kurt con coquetería.

Blaine sonrió y rápidamente beso de nuevo a Kurt— Promesa. —

El viaje en taxi no fue demasiado largo, algo de lo que Blaine estaba agradecido, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban llegando al campo de golf Anderson. Su bisabuelo había construido el lugar unos treinta años atrás, celebrando el haberse convertido en el socio más joven en unirse a alguno de los mejores despachos de abogados en su tiempo. Era un deporte que todos los Anderson jugaban, hombres y mujeres, y Blaine quería compartir una tarde con Kurt, enseñándole a jugar, mientras que todavía había un poco de sol y antes de que el invierno los golpeara verdaderamente.

— ¿Un campo de golf? —Preguntó Kurt mientras vagaban hacía las habitaciones del club.

Blaine asintió— Es una propiedad familiar. —Explicó, contándole a Kurt la historia de los logros de su bisabuelo— Es más que nada una tradición familiar, en verdad. —

— Oh. —Dijo Kurt, dándole a Blaine una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

— ¿Alguna vez has jugado golf? —

Kurt negó con la cabeza— He jugado mini golf- ¿eso cuenta? —

— Vamos a hacer que valga la pena. —Respondió Blaine, llevando a Kurt dentro. Fueron recibidos por los clientes regulares mientras conducía a Kurt a través de las habitaciones personales de los Anderson— Tenemos ropa de repuesto, si es que no quieres ensuciar tu camisa Marc Jacobs

Kurt asintió— Gracias. —Dijo.

Blaine sacó una camisa blanca y un suéter gris, los cuales le pertenecían, para prestárselos a Kurt. Dejo a Kurt cambiándose de ropa mientras el visitaba la oficina privada de su padre. Disfrutaba de las ventajas de que su familia fuese propietaria del lugar- lo cual significaba que no tenía que recordar el llevar siempre su equipo de golf; podría simplemente quedarse en las oficinas del club.

Kurt salió de la habitación un momento después y Blaine no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sabía que probablemente él podría verse bien en cualquier traje, pero justo ahí se veía asombroso usando su suéter.

— Lo siento si es un poco pequeño. —Comenzó Blaine.

— Es perfecto. —Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa— Honestamente.

— Está bien. —Dijo Blaine, agarrando su bolsa de palos de golf— ¿Quieres ir ya a la cancha? —

Kurt asintió— Muéstrame el camino. —

Blaine sonrió y le tendió una mano a Kurt, quien la tomo con una sonrisa, ambos saliendo al exterior. Dejo la bolsa de golf en la parte posterior del carrito de golf y se deslizo en el asiento del conductor. Kurt subió junto a él y Blaine les llevo al primer hoyo.

— Normalmente le damos un entrenador a los principiantes, pero me tienes a mí, por lo que podemos solo divertirnos. —Dijo Blaine mientras conducían.

— Estoy dispuesto y con ganas. —Respondió Kurt— Esto va a ser una aventura en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo no puedo prometer el accidentalmente no golpear tu cara. —

Blaine se echó a reír—Voy a estar atento para agacharme si te veo balanceándote en mi dirección. —

Se detuvieron en la primera entrada y Blaine estableció el tee de salida, antes de entregarle a Kurt el palo adecuado. Le explicó los conceptos básicos de cómo manejar el palo y las mejores maneras para golpear la pelota. Kurt tuvo un par de intentos de práctica y se las arregló para golpear el tee tres veces antes de golpear finalmente la pelota, aunque está se fue hacia atrás en lugar de hacia adelante.

Kurt se rio, claramente afectado por lo mal que lo estaba haciendo— Soy mucho mejor en el futbol. —Comentó cuando Blaine estaba estableciendo de nuevo el tee.

— ¿Has jugado futbol? —

Kurt asintió— Yo fui el pateador de mi equipo durante la mitad de mi segundo año en la secundaria. —Respondió— Luego cambié y me convertí en animadora. Ganaron su primera competencia gracias a mí. —

Blaine salivaba al tener en su mente dos nuevas y distintas imágenes de Kurt, jugando futbol para después utilizar el uniforme de animadora. Negó con la cabeza y dio un paso más cerca de Kurt— Aquí. —Dijo— Voy a ser un mejor maestro y te daré un poco más de orientación. —

Blaine se paró detrás de Kurt, diciéndole donde acomodar los pies y alineando sus hombros para que tuviese un mejor sentido de equilibrio. Deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Kurt en los que probablemente no era una forma oficial para jugar al golf, pero no le importó. Colocó las manos de Kurt en el palo de golf y lo guio hasta que lo deslizaba como a un columpio. Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt mientras este hacia el swing, golpeando la pelota sobre el tee, más allá de lo que Blaine esperaba.

— ¿Lo hice bien? —Preguntó Kurt, dándose vuelta en los brazos de Blaine.

— Eso estuvo muy bien. —Contestó Blaine— Parece que también tienes el don para meter la pelota en el agujero. —

Kurt le sonrió— ¿En serio? —Preguntó en broma.

Blaine asintió e inclinó la cabeza un poco para besar a Kurt profundamente en los labios. Disfrutando del momento antes de tener que dejar a Kurt.

— Bésame otra vez. —Susurró Kurt y Blaine no podía decirle que no, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt una vez más. Sintió el palo de golf golpear su pierna, mientras se deslizaba por sobre las manos de Kurt ya que estas terminaron alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Blaine sintió como su cuerpo respondía al beso, presionándose más cerca, sosteniendo a Kurt un poco más fuerte. Dejo escapar un ronco gemido que hizo que los dedos de Kurt se enredaran en su cabello, manteniéndolos juntos.

— Tenemos que irnos. —Susurró Kurt— A tu casa, a mi casa, no me importa pero tenemos que irnos. —

Blaine comenzó a asentir, pero luego negó con la cabeza— No. —Dijo.

Blaine le dedico una mirada de disculpa— Me prometí a mí mismo que no saltaría a tener relaciones sexuales con el primer chico con el que sintiera algo, después de Dale…—Comenzó— Tengo muchas ganas, Kurt, créeme, lo sé, lo siento, pero no quiero que esto sea solo sexo para nosotros. —

— Yo tampoco. —Kurt estuvo de acuerdo— Eso no quiere decir que lo va a ser, ¿verdad? ¿Todavía podemos perder el tiempo un poco…?—

Blaine respiró hondo— Por muy tentador que sea, y déjame decirte que lo eres, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta después de tener algunas citas más. —

Kurt realmente hizo un mohín y Blaine no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo. Tomo la mejilla de Kurt con su mano y la acarició hasta llegar a su labio inferior.

— Valdrá la pena. —Prometió Blaine— Me gustas mucho más de lo que probablemente debería, pero solo quiero esperar un poco más. —

Kurt asintió— Por supuesto. —Dijo— Además, ¿para eso inventaron la masturbación, no? —

Blaine gimió— Me vas a matar. Soy un hombre viejo, Kurt, muestra un poco de compasión. —

Kurt se rio y le dio a Blaine un suave beso en los labios— Lo estás haciendo bien, el mantenerte al día conmigo y todo eso. Ya sabes, para un viejo. —


	12. Chapter 12

Era mitad de semana cuando Kurt llegó a ver de nuevo a Blaine. Su lunes y martes habían sido muy ocupados en las oficinas de Vogue, pero el miércoles Isabelle no lo necesitaba para quedarse, por lo que Blaine lo invitó a cenar en su apartamento. Kurt había saltado ante la idea, ansioso por ver a Blaine de nuevo y simplemente para tener una noche de relajación.

Las habilidades en la cocina de Blaine eran increíbles, pensaba Kurt mientras Blaine apilaba el lavavajillas antes de encenderlo.

–– ¿Quieres postre? ––Preguntó Blaine y Kurt negó con la cabeza.

–– Todavía no ––respondió–– Tal vez después, estoy demasiado satisfecho en estos momentos.

Blaine sonrió y obviamente se pavoneó un poco más por la atención–– Me alegro de que te gusten mis habilidades en la cocina.

–– Son fantásticas.

Se trasladaron a la sala de estar y Blaine puso un DVD para que miren. Kurt se acurrucó con Blaine en el sofá, juntos bajo una manta. Era muy doméstico y Kurt se sintió totalmente feliz con los acontecimientos del día. Había tenido un buen día en el trabajo y fue directamente donde Blaine después de terminarlo, era el final perfecto para el día.

A mitad de la película, Blaine le ofreció postre de nuevo y Kurt acepto. Blaine les cortó un trozo de su tarta de queso de frambuesa casera y la compartieron mientras se inclinaban sobre la barra del desayuno. Kurt apretó su lado contra el de Blaine, sintiendo su calor filtrándose a través de su ropa.

–– Aquí, toma el último bocado ––dijo Blaine, levantando el tenedor de postre hacia Kurt. Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando los labios alrededor del cubierto para tomar el último trozo. Mantuvo su mirada fija en Blaine todo el tiempo, lamiéndose las migas de los labios cuando terminó.

Él vio la mandíbula de Blaine aflojarse y de inmediato cerró la distancia entre ellos, besando a Blaine acaloradamente. Podía saborear la salsa de frambuesa de la tarta de queso en la lengua de Blaine. Las manos de Blaine agarraron la cintura de Kurt, manteniéndose estable. Kurt enredó sus dedos en el pelo rizado en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine mientras se besaban.

Kurt apenas se dio cuenta que Blaine los estaba maniobrando de nuevo hacia la sala de estar mientras se estaban besando. Sintió a Blaine vacilar por un momento antes de romper el beso para se sentase en la primera pieza de mobiliario que encontró. Era un sillón reclinable, pero a Kurt no le importaba, siempre y cuando él pudiera sentarse cerca de Blaine y besarlo.

Blaine se acomodó en la silla y tiro a Kurt a su regazo antes de tirar de la palanca para reclinar el sillón. Kurt dejó escapar una risa, sorprendido por el movimiento, antes de sumergir su cabeza para besar a Blaine de nuevo.

Las manos de Blaine recorrían su espalda, debajo de su camisa antes de deslizarse por su espalda, acariciando su piel. Kurt gimió en el beso, empujándose automáticamente contra Blaine. Podía sentir la erección de Blaine contra la suya y se movió de nuevo experimentalmente.

Blaine hizo una pausa y Kurt rompió el beso para mirarlo.

–– Yo...

Blaine se humedeció los labios. –– ¿Compromiso?

–– Te escucho –– Murmuró Kurt, besando a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Blaine, donde había una clara sombra de las cinco*.

Las manos de Blaine apretaron las caderas de Kurt–– Quiero hacerte venir ––dijo–– demasiado.

Kurt se sentó un poco para mirar a Blaine–– ¿Dónde está el compromiso?

––... Creo que has frito mi cerebro, no puedo pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Kurt sonrió–– ¿Qué tal ––él comenzó, moviéndose hacia el regazo de Blaine de nuevo–– Si _ambos_ nos hacemos venir _y_ no nos sentimos mal por ello?

Blaine se humedeció los labios y la mirada de Kurt siguió el movimiento. Bajó su cabeza, dando un beso suave a los labios de Blaine antes de que Blaine asienta–– Sí ––dijo.

Kurt sonrió y besó a Blaine de nuevo. Se movían con torpeza, sin querer dejar de besarse, pero tampoco dispuestos a arriesgarse a moverse demasiado en caso de que el sillón se volteara. Después de una intensa lucha, ambos tenían sus camisas y pantalones fuera. Kurt palmeó a Blaine sobre su ropa interior.

Blaine levantó la cabeza para besar a Kurt de nuevo, juntando sus labios en un beso desordenado, pero caliente. Kurt empujó hacia abajo y Blaine gimió de nuevo. Kurt deslizó dos dedos por debajo de la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Blaine. Atrapó la mirada de Blaine, esperando el visto bueno antes de quitarla por completo. Se movió de la mejor manera que pudo, quitándose la suya también. Se instaló en los muslos de Blaine, tratando de no aplastarlo mucho contra el sillón.

–– Eres tan hermoso ––Blaine susurró contra los labios de Kurt antes de besarlo larga y lentamente.

Kurt envolvió una mano alrededor del pene de Blaine, sintiendo su peso en la mano. Él pasó el pulgar por la hendidura, frotando el pre semen que estaba ahí, esparciéndolo sobre el eje de Blaine como sustituto de lubricante.

Blaine se arqueó ante su toque, su propia mano alrededor de la erección de Kurt. Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la de Blaine antes de besarlo. Acarició a Blaine lentamente al principio, provocándolo. Quería que eso durara el mayor tiempo posible, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya le estaba diciendo que no lo haría.

Los movimientos de Blaine se igualaban a los suyos y Kurt rompió el beso, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Blaine, jadeando pesadamente. Volvió su cabeza, presionando besos en el cuello de Blaine y por todas las partes que sus labios pudieran alcanzar.

Podía sentir su orgasmo construyéndose ya y sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo en absoluto.

–– Kurt ––Blaine gimió cuando la mano de Kurt comenzó a acariciarlo más rápido. Él rápidamente igualó el ritmo y Kurt bajó su cabeza para besar a Blaine de nuevo, gimiendo entrecortadamente contra sus labios mientras se venía acaloradamente sobre el puño de Blaine. Blaine se vino un momento después, aferrándose fuertemente a Kurt y dejando escapar un gemido.

Kurt miró el desastre en su mano y se inclinó hacia la mesa de al lado para agarrar los pañuelos. Él los limpió y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Blaine.

–– Estás helado ––Blaine susurró unos momentos después y Kurt se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

–– Solo un poco.

Blaine se movió de debajo de él y agarró la manta que cubría el respaldo del sofá. Él se acostó con Kurt en el sillón reclinable, abrazándolo estrechamente y envolvió la manta alrededor de los dos.

Kurt envolvió con sus brazos a Blaine lo mejor que pudo, agradecido de la cercanía que el sillón les ofrecía. Besó a Blaine de nuevo, incapaz de detener el contacto entre ellos.

–– Eso fue realmente bueno ––susurró entre besos.

–– Sí, lo fue ––Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, pasando una mano por la espalda desnuda de Kurt–– Muy bueno.

Kurt sonrió, husmeando la mejilla de Blaine antes de besarlo de nuevo. Sintió que su estómago se contraía gratamente cuando los brazos de Blaine lo apretaron alrededor, sosteniéndolo cerca debajo de la manta y con cada momento que pasaba, él se sintió cayendo cada vez más y más enamorado de Blaine.

* * *

–– Te ves feliz.

Blaine levantó la vista de su Kindle, su sándwich a medio camino de su boca mientras Tina se sentó frente a él en la sala de profesores–– ¿Gracias?

Tina sonrió y recogió una fruta que Blaine tenía en un recipiente al lado de él. Se metió una uva en su boca antes de continuar–– Quiero decir, en general ––dijo ella–– Estas últimas semanas has estado mucho más feliz y sonriendo más, incluso para ti.

Blaine dejó el sándwich abajo y se sacudió el polvo de los dedos con una servilleta–– Me siento más feliz.

–– Sea lo que sea, sigue haciéndolo. Me gusta esta mirada en ti.

–– Gracias ––contestó Blaine y luego hizo una pausa antes de añadir–– Conocí a alguien.

Tina le sonrió –– Bueno, ¿Cómo es él?

–– Es increíble, Tina ––Blaine derramo, incapaz de dejar de sonreír–– Hemos estado viéndonos durante un tiempo y realmente creo que esto va a durar. ––Hizo una pausa, sólo pensando en las últimas semanas que habían estado llenas de Kurt. Tina pellizcó otra uva, aun escuchándolo–– Es tan diferente de cualquier persona que haya pensado que me iba a enamorar.

–– Un cambio es algo bueno ––dijo Tina con una mirada intencionada–– Tu y Dale estuvieron juntos durante tanto tiempo que no es de extrañar que tus gustos hayan cambiado.

–– Lo sé ––contestó Blaine, asintiendo–– Es sólo que... Bueno, no me puedes juzgar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

–– Ahora estoy curiosa.

Blaine tomó aliento y su mirada se encontró con la de ella–– Es más joven que yo. Por un poco.

–– ¿Qué son algunos años? ––Dijo Tina con un encogimiento de hombros–– La edad es sólo un número, Blaine.

–– Él tiene 22 años.

Tina hizo una pausa en su masticar mirándolo fijamente–– Bueno ––dijo después de unos largos momentos–– No es que eso no sea una sorpresa, ya que lo es, pero la edad es sólo un número y esto es lo más feliz que te he visto en mi vida, así que no voy a juzgar.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Él se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Tina, quien lo regresó–– Gracias ––dijo enfáticamente.

–– ¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer? ––pregunta Tina mientras Blaine se volvía a sentar.

–– Uh, no sé ––contestó Blaine–– Realmente no le hemos dicho a mucha gente todavía. Es realmente nuevo y sólo queremos ver a donde nos dirigimos con esto. Tengo muchas ganas de que funcione.

–– Deberías llevarlo a cenar el viernes por la noche ––Tina sugirió–– Podríamos tener una noche de cita grupal. Yo y Mike, Valerie y April, y ¡Tú y tu nuevo chico!

Blaine sonrió, contento de que Tina haya reaccionado positivamente a la noticia–– Le preguntaré a Kurt ––dijo–– A veces trabaja hasta tarde los viernes, así que le voy a preguntar.

–– Asegúrate de hacerlo ––dijo Tina antes de apretar otra de las uvas. Deslizó el recipiente que contiene la fruta hacia ella para que pudiera escoger libremente de él.

Antes de que la hora del almuerzo hubiese terminado, Blaine le envió a Kurt un mensaje de texto preguntándole si le gustaría cenar con su amiga Tina y su familia.

No fue sino hasta el final del día escolar de Blaine que Kurt fue capaz de responder con un " _sí, me encantaría :)_ " y Blaine no pudo dejar de sonreírle a su teléfono durante cinco minutos antes de enviar una respuesta y colocar su teléfono lejos.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que Blaine esperaba. Kurt se encontró con él en su apartamento y juntos fueron al apartamento de Tina y Mike.

Decir que Blaine estaba nervioso sería una subestimación. Conocía a sus amigos y él esperaba que no juzgaran su relación con Kurt. Pero todavía había algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza que decía que lo harían.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo lo estaba manejando Kurt. Habían hablado de juntarse con los amigos y la familia del otro porque sabían que eran serios acerca de su relación. Kurt había estado de acuerdo. Él no quería ocultar su relación tampoco. Ellos querían compartir su nuevo amor (pensó que tal vez era demasiado pronto para llamarlo de esa manera) con las personas más cercanas a ellos.

Kurt le apretó la mano y le dedico una suave sonrisa y Blaine no pudo evitar cómo su estómago revoloteo gratamente, sabiendo que la sonrisa era para él y sólo a él.

–– Tina y Mike son realmente encantadores ––dijo Blaine mientras avanzaban hacia el ascensor del apartamento de Tina y Mike–– Su hija Valerie es un amor también. Ella está en su último año de la escuela secundaria y su novia también.

–– Lesbianas adolescentes ––comentó Kurt–– Crecí con eso.

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Kurt. Kurt volvió su cabeza y besó a Blaine suavemente en los labios justo antes de que las puertas se abran. Salieron y Blaine llamó a la puerta del apartamento.

La puerta se abrió y la cara feliz de Tina les dio la bienvenida–– ¡Blaine! ––Exclamó–– ¡Adelante!

Blaine condujo a Kurt hacia el interior del apartamento y se puso detrás de él para cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

–– ¡Y tú debes ser Kurt! ––dijo Tina.

–– ¡Ese soy yo! ––respondió Kurt con un asentimiento.

Blaine se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el pequeño armario junto a la puerta, haciendo lo mismo con el de Kurt.

Blaine introdujo a Kurt a Tina y su familia, tomándose el tiempo en que cada uno de ellos. Estaba orgulloso de estar con Kurt y más aún de como Kurt sonrió fácilmente a sus amigos.

–– Valerie y April estarán de regreso pronto ––dijo Tina–– Sólo fueron a buscar el postre.

–– ¿Qué tenemos de postre? ––Preguntó Blaine, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo.

–– Probablemente traerán cualquier pastel de queso ––respondió Mike.

–– Oh, me encanta el pastel de queso ––Kurt dijo y Blaine sonrió.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar, Mike vertió en cada vaso un poco de vino blanco frío. Blaine casualmente apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Kurt, sonriendo cuando la mano de Kurt cubrió la suya.

–– ¿Entonces, Kurt, Blaine nos dijo que trabajas en _Vogue_? ––Dijo Tina, inclinándose un poco más para estar frente a Kurt.

–– Si ––respondió Kurt–– Soy el asistente ejecutivo de la editora de moda, Isabelle Wright. Los dos solíamos trabajar en antes de trasladarnos a la revista cuando el puesto quedo libre.

–– Eso suena como un trabajo duro ––dijo Tina, tomando un sorbo de su vino.

–– Puede ser ––respondió Kurt–– Estoy tan acostumbrado a ello ahora que cualquier crisis forma parte de la descripción del trabajo.

Blaine escuchó mientras Kurt y Tina hablaban de moda y Kurt dijo que podía conseguirle un tour privado en la oficina de la revista Vogue, si así lo deseaba. Tina aceptó de inmediato, después de haber sido una fan de la revista durante tanto tiempo que Blaine no podía recordar.

Valerie y April regresaron con el postre un poco más tarde y Mike se levantó para servir la cena.

–– Tus amigos son agradable ––Kurt susurró a Blaine cuando entraron en el comedor–– Tina tiene un gran sentido de la moda.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt, eufórico de que su novio se llevara tan bien con su mejor amiga.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron una pequeña charla. Los nervios que Blaine había sentido fueron disipándose poco a poco a medida que la noche continuaba. Mike se animó cuando Kurt dijo que su padre era dueño de un taller mecánico y que también era un congresista de Ohio, él hablo de política por unos momentos antes de comenzar a hablar sobre el coche que tenía cuando estaba en la escuela.

–– Él no admitía que el coche estaba en las últimas –– dijo Tina con una sonrisa. –– Lloró.

–– Yo... Bueno, admito eso ––dijo Mike–– Pero ese coche tenía un _montón_ de recuerdos. Valerie fue concebida en ese coche.

–– _¡Papá!_ ––Valerie exclamó–– ¡Yo _no_ necesito saber eso!

Tina resopló y se acercó para acariciar la mano de su hija–– No te preocupes, cariño ––dijo ella–– No fuiste concebida en el auto de tu papá, no importa lo mucho que le guste pensar que fue ahí.

Valerie les hizo una mueca a sus padres y cambió bruscamente de tema–– Entonces, Kurt ––dijo ella–– ¿Fuiste a la universidad?

Kurt dejó su vaso de vino abajo. –– Estudié tiempo parcial en la Universidad de Nueva York mientras hacía mis prácticas en _Vogue_. Me especialicé en escritura creativa. ¿Has solicitado a algunas escuelas ya?

Valerie asintió–– Lo he hecho ––dijo–– Columbia, NYU, Yale, Harvard. Quiero cubrir todas mis bases.

–– Val está tratando de entrar en el derecho ambiental ––dijo Mike–– Y April espera ser médico.

–– Quiero ser un cirujana ––agregó April–– Es una cosa de familia.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza–– Lo entiendo ––respondió–– Mi hermano, Finn, se hace cargo del taller mecánico de mi padre mientras él está en el Congreso. Tenemos que tener eso en la familia y, aunque puedo cambiar un neumático más rápido que cualquier otra persona que conozco, ser mecánico no es para mí.

Blaine metió la mano bajo la mesa para apretar la rodilla de Kurt suavemente, tratando de no imaginar a Kurt en un par de overoles grasientos, con una mancha de grasa sobre su mejilla por todo el duro trabajo que había estado haciendo.

––… ¿postre?

Blaine parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que no había escuchado lo que fuera que había dicho Tina–– ¿Perdón?

Tina le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad–– ¿Quieres postre?

–– Oh ––dijo Blaine–– Sí, si todos los demás quieren.

–– April y yo vamos a llevar nuestro postre a mi habitación –– Valerie dijo mientras ella sacaba su plato y el de April–– Tenemos tarea que hacer y no queremos estar cerca de un montón de personas de edad toda la noche ––bromeó.

–– Sólo mantengan el ruido bajo ––dijo Mike, dándole un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina.

–– Lo haremos ––prometió Valerie.

Tina sirvió el postre y los adultos restantes se trasladaron a la sala de estar con sus copas de vino llenas, acomodándose en los sofás para charlar un poco más. Blaine miró a Kurt, quien sonreía felizmente a algo que Tina le decía y empezó a preguntarse por qué en la Tierra se había sentido nervioso al principio. Kurt era perfecto y verlo interactuar con sus amigos sólo lo demostraba.


	13. Chapter 13

— _Hey muchacho_.

Kurt sonrió. — Hola, papá — dijo, ajustando su teléfono celular en su mano para que pudiera oír a su papá correctamente. — No tienes idea de lo bueno que es escuchar tu voz.

— _Semana dura, ¿eh?_ —Preguntó Burt.

— Mejor dicho duro mes —comenzó Kurt. — Es la Semana de la Moda y todo el mundo está corriendo alrededor como si fueran pollos sin cabeza y están haciendo de la oficina un lugar muy estresante para estar en este momento. — Hizo una pausa, divagando alrededor de su habitación, tratando de arreglar las cosas con una mano mientras se desahogaba con su papá. — He estado trabajando doce horas diarias durante toda la semana y estoy a punto de colapsar. Isabelle despidió a alguien a las nueve en punto de esta mañana.

— _Wow_ —respondió Burt. — _No estás en peligro de ser despedido, ¿verdad?_

— En absoluto —dijo Kurt, aliviado de incluso sólo decir esas palabras. — Isabelle me necesita y ella que sabe lo que hace. Nadie más puede hacer mi trabajo tan bien como yo.

— _Me alegra oír eso, chico._

Era realmente bueno escuchar la voz de su padre, Kurt pensó mientras él exponía otro posible traje para su cita con Blaine. Él sólo tenía una hora para prepararse y aún tenía que ducharse, pero él quería desesperadamente escuchar la cuerda y reconfortante voz de su padre. — También lo estoy, créeme. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ver a mi novio en las últimas dos semanas, y mucho menos he podido respirar o hacer cualquier otra cosa considerada divertido.

— _Retrocede un segundo Kurt, ¿Novio?—_ El tono curioso de Burt lleno el oído de Kurt, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "novio" como si fuera un concepto nuevo para él.

Mierda. Había olvidado por completo decirle a su padre que estaba viendo a alguien.

— Um, sí, —dijo Kurt, sacando una corbata delgada para su atuendo. Chupó su labio inferior en su boca y tragó un suspiro antes de dejar la corbata para concentrarse en la conversación. — Estoy saliendo con alguien.

— _¿Y por qué se lo estás diciendo a tu querido viejo ahora?_

— ¿La Semana de la Moda me hizo olvidarlo? — Kurt intentó. — Lo siento, papá, yo sinceramente pensé que te lo había dicho.

— _Me puedes decir acerca de él ahora_ —dijo Burt. — _Partiendo con su nombre_.

Kurt sonrió y cruzó sus piernas debajo de él mientras se acomodaba en una posición más cómoda en la cama. — Su nombre es Blaine — empezó. — Él es... _increíble_. Él es un consejero en una escuela secundaria. No como un consejero, más como un psiquiatra de adolescentes, pero en el campus. Es increíble, papá. Realmente me gusta.

— _Suena a que es así_ —dijo Burt.

Kurt sonrió y puso sus zapatos al lado de su cama también para completar su atuendo. Cambió su celular a su otra oreja para que pudiera tener la mano derecha libre para elegir las mancuernillas. — Lo siento por la efusividad.

Burt se echó a reír. — _Está bien. Soy tu padre, puedo soportar que hables maravillas sobre un chico. Mientras se lo merezca, eso sí_.

— Él realmente lo hace —Kurt respondió, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago felizmente.

— _¿Y cómo te sientes por él?_ —Preguntó Burt, sonando genuinamente curioso.

— Creo que lo amo, papá —Kurt respondió, sintiéndose mareado por finalmente decírselo en voz alta a alguien. — Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo y nos llevó una eternidad estar juntos, pero me siento... _completo_ cuando estoy con él.

— _Así que_ —empezó Burt. — _¿Puedo conocer a mi futuro yerno o debo esperar a la invitación de la boda?_ — Bromeó.

— ¡Papá! —Kurt exclamó, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano libre, a pesar de la gran sonrisa en su rostro. — Tenía la esperanza de llevarlo a casa para que lo conozcas después de la Semana de la Moda.

— _Bien_ —dijo Burt. — _Suena genial, Kurt. Me gustaría conocerlo primero, para que pueda emitir un juicio correcto._

— Por supuesto —respondió Kurt. — Le voy a preguntar si quiere ir a casa en un par de semanas para conocerte.

— _Bueno_ —dijo Burt. — _¿Y Kurt?_

— ¿Sí, papá?

— _Suenas feliz_.

Kurt se levantó un poco— Gracias, papá. —Respondió en voz baja— Hablamos pronto. —

Termina la llamada y Kurt deja su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, sonriente todo el tiempo. Mira la hora y se levanta rápidamente a la ducha. Él y Blaine tendrán una cita, la primera en dos semanas y estaba ansioso por ver a su novio.

Mientras se duchaba, se preguntó cómo sería la reunión entre su padre y Blaine. Su padre era la persona más importante en su vida y su opinión era la única que realmente le importaba. Kurt solo quería que Blaine y su padre se llevasen bien.

No veía por qué no fuese a suceder. Blaine tenía mucho en común con su padre, y no solo por los deportes que les gustaba ver. Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en los posibles escenarios de lo que pudiese suceder cuando los dos hombres se reuniesen.

Burt lo podría recibir con los brazos abiertos en la familia, algo que Kurt secretamente deseaba. Quería que su padre aprobara a Blaine y que Blaine amará a su padre de igual manera.

Sabía que la diferencia de edad iba a ser difícil. Blaine y Burt tenían solo unos pocos años de diferencia en edad y Kurt estaba saliendo con Blaine. Quería tener más cosas con Blaine. Sabía que Blaine era el único y no deseaba que fuese incomodo el que se conocieran él y su padre.

Sería un riesgo, que ambos se conociesen, no importaba qué.

Kurt se mordió el labio mientras enjuagaba su cuerpo. No podía pensar así. A su padre le encantaría Blaine. Tenía que seguir diciéndose aquello, de lo contrario no sería capaz de enfrentarse en absoluto a esa reunión.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, Kurt se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para vestirse. Había elegido cuidadosamente su atuendo, que no solo acentuase sus mejores características y que estuviese a la moda sino que también captara la atención de Blaine en el segundo que lo viera. Sin importar el que Kurt ya la tenía, sin importar que ya fuesen novios, todavía quería sentir la atención de Blaine sobre él, quería notarlo, solo para él.

El teléfono de Kurt vibro en su mesita de noche, así que decidió hidratar su cara antes de revisar el texto de Blaine el cual decía que estaba saliendo de su departamento y que estaría allí pronto. Kurt sonrió y envió una respuesta rápida con su pulgar, siendo consciente de no manchar con crema su teléfono.

Había planeado su cita de esa noche. Blaine había organizado la última que tuvieron y Kurt quería hacerlo esta vez. Irían a ver un espectáculo de Broadway, uno donde Rachel tenía un pequeño papel y Kurt no le había dicho que irían, él quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Ella había aterrizado con éxito en un papel en _Bring It On: The Musical_ y no fue su primera elección, no por mucho, pero como dijo Rachel, era un pie en la puerta de Broadway y ella no se iba a rendir por cualquier cosa. A pesar de que sólo tenía un papel de menor importancia, era un trampolín y Kurt estaba orgulloso de ella.

Rachel había estado desesperada por llegar a Broadway tanto tiempo como el que ella pudiera decir la palabra "Broadway".

Él sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella estuviera tomando el mundo Broadway por asalto, era inevitable.

Kurt recogió sus pertenencias y abandonó el edificio de apartamentos con suficiente tiempo para salir y encontrarse con Blaine. Blaine se detuvo unos momentos más tarde en un taxi y Kurt se deslizó junto a él.

— Hola —dijo Kurt, se inclinó para darle un beso rápido a los labios de Blaine.

— Hola —Blaine respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya y se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje en taxi.

Se detuvieron afuera del teatro un poco más tarde y Blaine le deslizo al conductor algo de dinero antes de que Kurt pudiera protestar.

— Me estoy ocupando de las cosas esta noche —Kurt amonestó cuando salieron a la acera.

Blaine deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. — Lo siento —dijo, y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sabiendo que Blaine no lo lamentaba en absoluto. — No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo.

Kurt tarareó y besó a Blaine suavemente. — Te he echado de menos —dijo cuándo se separaron. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y tiró de él en un largo y satisfactorio abrazo. Había extrañado la presencia de Blaine en su vida durante las últimas semanas. Ellos se habían visto un par de veces, pero Kurt había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo que era casi imposible realmente pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

— Te he echado de menos.

Kurt besó a Blaine de nuevo, una emoción paso a través de él al darse cuenta de que podía hacerlo libremente ahora. — Vamos, tenemos que ir adentro.

Blaine asintió y se apartaron. Kurt sintió como Blaine tomaba de nuevo su mano y se dirigieron dentro del teatro para encontrar sus asientos.

El show comenzó y Kurt se encontró completamente extasiado por la belleza que era la experiencia en Broadway. Se alegró de que él tuviera a alguien como Blaine para compartirlo.

Rachel salió al escenario y Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine con entusiasmo.

— Esa es mi compañera de cuarto —dijo entre dientes a Blaine, quien le sonrió.

— Ella es buena —respondió Blaine.

Kurt se quedó en silencio de nuevo, viendo a Rachel captar la completa atención de la audiencia. Kurt estaba tan orgulloso de ella y no podía esperar a encontrarla después del show para decírselo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que si él fuera a buscarla, ella sería la primera persona en su vida que conocería a Blaine. No estaba seguro de si quería que ella conociese a Blaine antes que su padre, pero él sabía que iba a ser difícil ir a Ohio para ver a su padre antes de que las próximas semanas terminaran.

Kurt amaba a Rachel sin embargo. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas y se sintió preparado con ella para que sepa quién era Blaine, era el hombre del cual estaba completamente fascinado. El hombre de quien se estaba enamorando.

El show terminó y Kurt aplaudió ruidosamente, silbando a través de sus dedos específicamente para Rachel. No estaba seguro de si ella sabía que él estaba allí, pero él quería que ella supiera que eran de su parte.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine. — Me gustaría que conozcas a Rachel —dijo.

Blaine asintió. — Me encantaría —respondió, dando un paso cerca de Kurt como una pareja los empujo a su paso.

— Le dije a mi padre acerca de ti —añadió Kurt, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco. — Él quiere conocerte pero le dije que no puedo ir a casa hasta dentro de unas semanas por lo menos. Yo... me encantaría que lo conozcas. —Se mordió el labio, esperando la respuesta de Blaine.

Blaine deslizó su mano en la de Kurt y se la llevó a los labios, besando la parte posterior de la misma. — Quiero conocerlo también —contestó. — Estoy muy comprometido con nosotros, y quiero conocerlo.

Kurt soltó un suspiro de alivio. — Gracias. — Sabía que probablemente era incómodo estar teniendo esta conversación en medio de un vestíbulo abarrotado, pero Kurt necesitaba que Blaine lo supiera antes de que conozca a Rachel.

— Además, tengo que advertirte— Kurt comenzó mientras el vestíbulo comenzó a vaciarse. — Rachel es un poco un huracán. Ella es una persona pequeña, pero tiene una fuerza que hay que tener en cuenta.

— Tomó nota — Blaine respondió con una risita. — Sólo quiero que sepas que no hay nada por lo que estar nervioso. — Kurt miró de nuevo a Blaine en vez de buscar a Rachel. — Voy a amar a tus amigos, Kurt — dijo. — Porque te amo.

Kurt se quedó atónito. La expresión de Blaine permaneció igual y Kurt podía ver claramente el afecto en los ojos de Blaine. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y besarlo.

— Yo también te amo — susurró antes de poner otro beso en los labios de Blaine.

A Kurt no le importaba que pudiera ser demasiado pronto para decirle esas palabras de vuelta a Blaine, habiendo estado oficialmente juntos solo por un par de meses, pero sonaba a verdad para él. Lo sentía en todo su ser y él estaba positivamente extasiado en decir que Blaine sentía lo mismo.

Finalmente rompió el beso y Kurt se sonrojo como miraba alrededor del vestíbulo ahora prácticamente vacío. Se volvió para mirar a Blaine y sonrió, sintiéndose mareado y emocionado.

— ¿Quédate conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó Blaine suavemente.

Kurt asintió antes de que incluso registrara lo Blaine estaba pidiendo. — Me encantaría.

Los labios de Blaine rozaron los suyos una vez más antes de que fueran interrumpidos por una voz femenina diciendo en voz alta el nombre de Kurt.

Kurt se volvió para ver a Rachel caminando hacia ellos y él le sonrió. — Rachel, estuviste fantástica.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente. — Gracias —dijo ella, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. — No puedo creer que estés aquí ¡Pequeño ninja! Deberías haberme dicho.

— ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? — Kurt bromeó cuando se separaron. — Nunca paso este tipo de oportunidades.

Rachel sonrió y luego su mirada se desvió hacia Blaine. Se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó hacia Kurt de una manera tan evidente que él quería reír.

— Rachel —comenzó, rebotando un poco con entusiasmo. — Este es Blaine, mi novio.

Rachel sonrió y estrecho su mano extendida con la de Blaine. — Es tan bueno conocerte al fin —dijo ella en un apuro. — Kurt te mantuvo escondido de mí y las chicas, pero ahora que te he conocido, seré capaz de decirle a los demás que _realmente_ existes.

Blaine levantó la ceja ante eso. — ¿Yo no existía?

Kurt rodó los ojos. — Santana — dijo. — Nadie existe en su mente hasta que los conozca adecuadamente.

— Ahh, ya veo — contestó Blaine.

— De todos modos —Rachel interrumpió. — ¿Vas a volver al apartamento ahora? ¡Santana debería estar en casa y también Mercedes, podemos tener una noche de chicas y todos podemos conocer a Blaine correctamente!

Kurt negó con la cabeza. — Esta noche no, Rach — contestó. — Blaine y yo no hemos tenido tiempo juntos en un par de semanas. Voy a pasar la noche en su casa.

— Oh —dijo Rachel, luciendo un poco desanimada. — ¿Qué tal el domingo? ¡Todos podríamos desayunar juntos! ¡O el brunch*!

Kurt miró a Blaine quien le dio un solo movimiento de cabeza. — Muy bien —dijo. — El domingo para el desayuno o almuerzo.

Rachel gritó alegremente y agarró a Kurt en un abrazo, seguido de Blaine, antes de que ella los dejara solos una vez más.

— Veo lo que quieres decir por huracán —Blaine comentó una vez que estuvieron solos.

Kurt sonrió. — Vamos, vayámonos — dijo, deslizando su mano en la de Blaine para que pudieran salir del teatro hacia el apartamento de Blaine.

Kurt estaba emocionado ante la idea de pasar la noche con Blaine.

Desde su pequeño compromiso sexual en la casa de Blaine, no habían hecho nada más. Blaine todavía quería esperar en hacer algo más sexual y Kurt estaba de acuerdo. Ahora, sin embargo, él quería a Blaine más que a nada.

Escuchar a Blaine admitir que amaba a Kurt era la sensación más increíble del mundo. Había querido estar con Blaine durante tanto tiempo y finalmente tenerlo, finalmente escuchar esas palabras, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Blaine era absolutamente todo lo que Kurt podía pedir en la persona con la que quería compartir su vida.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Blaine, Blaine les sirvió a ambos una copa de vino y lo llevó a la sala de estar. Blaine encendió la televisión en algún malo reality show y Kurt sonrió mientras se acomodó en el sofá junto a él.

—Tuve un buen rato esta noche —dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miró desde donde estaba metido en el lado de Blaine. — Yo también — respondió en voz baja. — Gracias por venir conmigo. Aun cuando el musical no era mi primera opción.

Blaine sonrió y besó a Kurt en los labios. — Fue perfecto.

El aliento de Kurt quedo enganchado y puso su copa de vino en la mesa de café para que pudiera moverse y besar a Blaine libremente. Blaine dejó el vaso también y se trasladó a sostener la cintura de Kurt con sus dos manos.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza para un mejor ángulo y Blaine gimió en su boca. Kurt rompió el beso con una sonrisa y acarició suavemente con su pulgar el labio inferior de Blaine antes de besarlo suavemente.

— ¿Quieres ... — Blaine se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

Kurt asintió y se levantó del sofá, tendiéndole su mano a Blaine. — Oh, espera —dijo. — No tengo nada para dormir... O un cepillo de dientes para el caso.

— Bueno, el cepillo de dientes puedo proporcionártelo —Blaine dijo mientras se levantaba y se movía para poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. — ¿Pero yo estaba esperando que tal vez no tendríamos que dormir con la ropa puesta?

Kurt inhalo y asintió. — Yo... sí... definitivamente —él estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó de nuevo. — Bueno — respondió. — Vamos, te voy a conseguir el cepillo de dientes.

Kurt sonrió y levantó sus copas de vino para ponerlas en el lavavajillas antes de seguir a Blaine al baño. Blaine le entregó un cepillo de dientes nuevo, todavía en su caja, y Kurt lo tomó con gratitud. Estaban de pie uno al lado del otro en el baño de Blaine, cepillándose los dientes y Kurt no podía dejar de notar lo extrañamente doméstico que era. Su mente inmediatamente le suministro que no le importaría hacer esto todos los días (dos veces al día) durante el resto de su vida, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para estar pensando así.

Kurt atrapó la mirada de Blaine en el espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír alrededor de su cepillo de dientes. Blaine hizo un guiño y Kurt se rió entre dientes antes de enjuagar su boca.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, Blaine apagó la luz del baño y se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación de Blaine.

Blaine atrapó la muñeca de Kurt suavemente y Kurt volvió a los brazos de Blaine, aceptando el beso ofrecido.

— Mmm, menta fresca — comentó Blaine y Kurt sonrió de nuevo.

Blaine frotó suavemente su nariz contra la de Kurt en un pequeño choque antes de juntar sus labios. Kurt sintió que sus labios se abrían automáticamente al toque. Las manos de Blaine se movieron desde su cintura a desabotonar la camisa de Kurt. Kurt tomo un respiró en el momento en que los labios de Blaine entraron en contacto con su piel y succiono suavemente. Se agarró al hombro de Blaine, excitado entre querer más y querer tirar a Blaine en la cama y conseguir su camino con él.

— Cama — Kurt murmuró después de que estaba seguro de que Blaine había dejado un impresionante chupetón en su cuello.

Blaine besó la mandíbula de Kurt y asintió con la cabeza, desabrochando su propia camisa mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama. Kurt hizo lo mismo, tomando su camisa y la camiseta pero dejando sus pantalones. Se debatió entre quitarse el cinturón o no y rápidamente se deshizo de el cuándo vio a Blaine salir de sus propios pantalones. Kurt hizo lo mismo, se quitó su propio pantalón, dejándolo en el suelo del dormitorio.

Kurt subió a la cama y se sentó, esperando a que Blaine se uniera a él. Blaine se deslizó sobre la cama junto a él un momento después y tomó el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y lo besó profundamente. Kurt gimió, inclinándose de forma automática en el beso. Se movió mientras Blaine lo guiaba, estableciéndose en la mitad superior de Blaine, su pierna presionada entre las de Blaine.

— ¿Quítate la ropa interior? —Kurt preguntó entre besos.

Blaine asintió en acuerdo y se separaron lo suficiente para quitarse su ropa interior. Blaine pateó las mantas y se deslizó debajo de una sábana, tirando de Kurt también. Se movieron para tenderse de lado, uno frente al otro y Kurt se acurrucó más cerca. Él acarició la mejilla de Blaine, pasando sus dedos sobre los rastros de barba. Besó su mejilla, sintiendo los pequeños grises y negros pinchazos de pelo debajo de sus labios.

Blaine capturó sus labios guiando de nuevo a Kurt encima de él. — Justo como esto — dijo. — Sólo así.

Kurt asintió y se movió a una mejor posición. Sus miembros quedaron apretados, atrapados entre ellos y los ojos de Kurt se cerraron ante el toque. Empujó automáticamente, haciéndolos a ambos gemir.

Blaine acarició con una mano el cabello de Kurt, acercándolo para otro beso, su otra mano en la espalda de Kurt, ahuecando su trasero. Kurt empujó de nuevo ante el toque y luego estoco hacia adelante de nuevo.

Fijaron un ritmo juntos, moviéndose, empujándose y tratando de besarse, todo el tiempo.

— Te ves tan hermoso así —susurró Blaine.

Kurt se sonrojó ante el cumplido y bajó la cabeza, besando la mandíbula de Blaine en la coyuntura de su cuello. Dejó que su labio inferior se arrastre sobre la piel enrojecida antes de chasquear la lengua. Podía saborear el sudor de Blaine en su lengua, saborear el sabor salado de él sobre su piel. Kurt succiono un pequeño beso en su piel antes de mordisquear el hombro de Blaine, empujando hacia abajo todo el tiempo.

— Tan cerca —dijo Blaine.

Blaine se vino un momento después, pulsando sobre sus manos y Kurt hizo lo mismo, jadeando. Siguió moviendo sus caderas a través de su orgasmo. Blaine levantó su mano libre para empujar el cabello de Kurt de su frente sudorosa y darle un beso en sus labios de nuevo.

— Te amo —susurró Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, con sueño y saciado. — Yo también te amo.

Kurt salió de encima de Blaine, sobre su espalda y Blaine cogió un pañuelo para limpiarlos.

— Tu cama es estupenda —dijo Kurt. — En serio, me siento como si estuviera acostado en una nube.

Blaine se rió y el sonido calentó a Kurt hasta los dedos de los pies. Se movió, acostado sobre su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, mirando hacia Kurt. — La comodidad es una necesidad cuando se duerme — dijo, gentilmente extendiendo su mano para descansarla en el estómago de Kurt.

Kurt miró a Blaine y levantó su mano, tirando de él para darle un beso. Blaine se movió por lo que quedo un poco de él sobre Kurt y Kurt se arqueó automáticamente en su toque.

Rompieron el beso y Kurt enredo sus dedos con los de Blaine, que aún estaban en su estómago. Besó a Blaine suavemente y se desplazó para tumbarse cómodamente. Kurt se acurrucó en el lado de Blaine, enroscándose alrededor de él inmediatamente. Suspiró contento y sonrió cuando Blaine le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

— Buenas noches, Kurt —dijo Blaine suavemente.

— Buenas noches, Blaine.

Kurt se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro y su corazón latiendo en sincronía con el de Blaine.

* * *

— No puedo creer que tengas caballos. Espera, no. _Por supuesto_ que tienes caballos.

Blaine se rió y negó con la cabeza, llegando a acariciar su caballo, Daisy. Después de despertar en los brazos de Kurt esa mañana, Blaine había estado en una nube durante todo el día. Había querido mostrarle a Kurt más de su vida, verlo experimentar las cosas por primera vez y ver el goce en el rostro de Kurt mientras lo hacía. Los caballos habían sido una idea inesperada. Había planeado llevar a Kurt al patinaje sobre hielo antes de que el hielo se derritiera, dejando el invierno para el paso de la primavera, pero el plan se había ido.

Así fue como terminaron en los establos que mantenían a los caballos de la familia Anderson. Su madre era una fanática de los caballos. Cada fin de semana, Blaine recordaba que iba a los establos, a aprender a montar y a cómo cuidar a los caballos. Había ganado muchas competencias que implican a los caballos. Él era un jugador de polo excelente y por un tiempo en su adolescencia, había seriamente considerando ser un jockey. Él era lo suficientemente pequeño para poder llevarlo a cabo, cuando se había dado cuenta que había dejado de crecer después de sus años de adolescencia lo había considerado de nuevo. Al final optó por no hacerlo, pero todavía compitió en shows de saltos hasta que la universidad llegó a ser demasiado.

— Mi mamá ama a los caballos —contestó Blaine. — ¿Has montado alguna vez a un caballo antes?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. — No.

Blaine sonrió. — Bueno —dijo. — Eso significa que tengo que enseñarte.

— Esta va a ser otra de esas actividades donde mi trasero consigue dañarse pero no en el buen sentido ¿No es así?

Blaine se rió y negó con la cabeza. — Sólo si se me lo permites.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. — Muy bien, vaquero — dijo. — Muéstrame tus dotes de encantador de caballos*

— Muy bien —dijo Blaine, alcanzando la mano de Kurt. — Esta es Daisy. — Movió la mano de Kurt hasta que toco su melena, moviendo su mano un momento después. — Se está poniendo un poco más vieja ahora, pero ella sigue siendo buena para simplemente pasear un poco. Perfecto para que comiences.

— ¿Es ella la tuya?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. — Daisy es el caballo de Audrey — respondió. — Mi caballo es Gypsy. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

Kurt asintió y Blaine lo llevó algunos puestos más allá hasta donde estaba un caballo completamente negro, era Gypsy. Abrió la puerta del establo y entró, esperando a que Kurt se reuniera con él. Blaine llegó a acariciar la melena de Gypsy antes de poner una mano sobre su nariz y darle de comer una zanahoria de su bolsillo.

— Esta es mi chica —dijo en voz baja mientras ella masticaba ruidosamente la zanahoria.

— Ella es hermosa — Kurt respiró desde el lado de él y Blaine sonrió.

— Lo es. El personal de aquí la cuida muy bien y ella obtiene buenos ejercicios con las clases que se tiene aquí para principiantes.

Kurt levantó la mano para acariciarla y Blaine observó su rostro con cuidado, tomando la alegría que había cruzado su rostro como Gypsy se retorció en su toque, dejando escapar un relincho suave, lo que indicaba felicidad. Blaine sonrió y rápidamente tomó una foto de Kurt con su teléfono. Kurt se volvió al oír el clic y Blaine sonrió.

— Yo no podía ayudarme a mí mismo —dijo. — Te ves impresionante en estos momentos.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco. — Estoy con el peor traje posible, Blaine —protestó. — Y estoy cubierto de suciedad.

— Aun así te ves hermoso —Blaine respondió y Kurt se quedó en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Así que no puedo montar Gypsy entonces?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. — Es mejor que comiences con Daisy — dijo. — Gypsy es un poco enérgica a veces y ya que nunca la has montado, se podría asustar un poco.

— Oh — dijo Kurt, dando un paso hacia atrás desde el caballo. Gypsy lo siguió, queriendo claramente más atención y Blaine se inclinó para darle una palmadita, tranquilizándola.

— Vamos — dijo Blaine, liderando a Kurt. — Cuando consigas el truco del caballo con Daisy podrás montar a Gypsy. Te lo prometo.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. — Te tomare la palabra.

Blaine sonrió y abrió la puerta de la parada de Daisy, guiando al caballo. Él lo ensilló, asegurando los lazos correctamente mientras le hablaba a Kurt sobre el mantenimiento adecuado del caballo. Kurt estaba muy atento e hizo preguntas que Blaine no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero estaba más que feliz de responder a las preguntas de su novio. Desde qué comían los caballos todos los días, hasta la manera de trenzar correctamente la cola de un caballo o la melena. Blaine se apresuró a no recomendar trenzar la cola de un caballo o su melena ya que a los caballos de su familia, por lo menos, no les gustaba.

Una vez que Daisy estuvo listo para Kurt, Blaine ayudó a Kurt para subir a ella.

— Junta tus rodillas un poco —dijo Blaine. — Eso es. Perfecto.

— Siento que hago un movimiento en falso y caigo —dijo Kurt, en tono preocupado.

— Estás bien —Blaine le aseguró. — Todo el mundo se siente así su primera vez.

Él palmeó la rodilla de Kurt y Kurt bajó la mirada hacia él, su nerviosismo claramente escrito en su rostro.

— Está bien —dijo Blaine. — Te voy a llevar alrededor del paddock** un momento. Iremos poco a poco, por lo que trata de no preocuparte demasiado ¿De acuerdo?

Kurt asintió, su postura increíblemente recta. Blaine contuvo un suspiro, sabiendo que Kurt iba a estar increíblemente adolorido a menos que se relajara un poco.

Blaine lo llevó por el paddock una vez y luego camino junto a Daisy mientras Kurt se aferraba a las riendas. Después de su segunda vuelta, Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt se había relajado considerablemente. Se alegró por ello, porque sus músculos lo odiarían por estar tan tenso durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de seguir montando mientas voy a buscar a Gypsy? — Blaine le preguntó después de un rato.

Kurt lo miró—... Bien. Yo creo.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo — dijo. — Le gustas mucho a Daisy.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó Kurt.

— Sí —repitió Blaine. — ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Kurt sonrió y Blaine sintió que su estómago se retorcía por la vista. — Esta bien.

— Voy a estar de vuelta en un momento, ¿De acuerdo?

Kurt asintió y Blaine se dirigió de vuelta a los establos para ensillar a Gypsy. Le pasó una mano por su melena una vez que había subido a ella y la condujo hasta donde Kurt y Daisy todavía estaban caminando lentamente por el paddock. Él sonrió y guio a Gypsy para estar en sintonía con Daisy, pero manteniendo una distancia suficiente de modo que ninguno de los caballos se molestara.

— Esto es divertido —dijo Kurt, manteniendo el ritmo.

— Espera hasta que estés galopando —contestó Blaine. — No hay nada como correr con un caballo. Hay algo tan… _primal_ al respecto. Es por eso que solía montar tanto cuando era niño.

Kurt lo miró, una mirada extraña cruzó su rostro antes de desaparecer por completo. —Tal vez cuando este un poco más confiado.

— Por supuesto —Blaine asintió.

Siguieron hablando de los caballos de la familia de Blaine mientras cabalgaban por el paddock. Blaine le conto de los cuentos que su madre disfrutaba y cómo cuando tenía seis años de edad montó un caballo por primera vez.

— Cuando me caí, me rompí el brazo en dos lugares, pero todavía tengo ganas de volver a subir a un caballo —dijo Blaine. — Mamá se negó a dejarme ir de nuevo hasta que mi brazo hubiera sanado por completo.

— Por lo menos _uno_ de ustedes estuvo cuerdo en esa situación —Kurt bromeó.

Blaine sonrió. — Está en la sangre, ¿Qué puedo decir?

Desmontaron un poco más tarde y Blaine llevó a Gypsy de vuelta a su puesto antes de ayudar a Kurt con Daisy. Él estaba un poco tambaleante después de estar en el caballo durante tanto tiempo, pero Blaine mantuvo un brazo seguro alrededor de su cintura, hasta que recuperó el equilibrio.

— Eso fue divertido —Kurt dijo una vez que estuvieron de camino al apartamento de Blaine.

— Me alegro de que te haya gustado —contestó Blaine.

Kurt se acurrucó contra el costado de Blaine en el asiento trasero del taxi y se quedó allí hasta que estuvieron en el apartamento de Blaine.

— Puedes ducharte primero si quieres —Blaine ofreció cuando estaban en el interior. Kurt asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño de Blaine.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron bañados y con ropa limpia, Blaine se acurruco en el sofá con Kurt en sus brazos, una película que ninguno de los dos estaban viendo estaba en el fondo.

— Te podrías quedar en mi apartamento esta noche —dijo Kurt, moviendo su cabeza del pecho de Blaine para mirarlo. — De esa manera puedes conocer a las chicas mañana por la mañana cuando todos estén en casa.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios de Kurt. — Me encantaría.

El apartamento de Kurt estaba vacío cuando llegaron unas horas más tarde. Kurt le mostró a Blaine el apartamento, señalando lo pequeño que era comparado con el penthouse de Blaine.

— Es perfecto —Blaine le aseguró con un beso.

Ellos habían ordenado la cena mientras estaban en la casa de Blaine y Kurt explicó que sus amigos eran propensos a estar fuera hasta algún momento durante la mitad de la noche.

La habitación de Kurt era acogedora, pensó Blaine. Era lo suficientemente grande para una persona pero Kurt inmediatamente dijo lo triste que estaba por no tener un armario grande. Blaine se rió y dio un paso detrás de Kurt, presionando besos a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello. Tiró un poco el cuello de Kurt para obtener un mejor acceso a la piel suave que se esconde allí y Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro entrecortado.

Blaine aflojó su agarre sobre Kurt y se trasladó a estar enfrente de él.

— Hola —Kurt susurró, lamiéndose los labios.

— Hola —Blaine devolvió y se inclinó hacia delante para capturar los labios de Kurt en los suyos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt de nuevo, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras Kurt envolvía sus brazos sobre los hombros de Blaine en una forma muy familiar.

Kurt suspiró mientras Blaine acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda sobre su ropa. Blaine los maniobró lentamente a la cama de Kurt y se detuvo cuando las piernas de Kurt golpearon el borde. El beso se rompió y Kurt lo miró con mil preguntas en su mirada. Blaine le dio un beso casto en los labios antes de preguntarle a Kurt cual lado de la cama era de él.

— Oh —dijo Kurt. — Este lado.

Se sentó y Blaine se quitó el suéter antes de unirse a Kurt en la cama y puso sus gafas de marco negro en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Estamos...? —Kurt dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. — Esta noche no —respondió. — Pero me encantaría chuparte si estás bien con eso

— Yo... sí. ¡S-¡sí! Por supuesto —Kurt tartamudeó, sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Yo... Wow, estoy tan nervioso.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt en su propia. — No lo estés —dijo. — No tenemos que hacer nada. Me encantó quedarme dormido contigo en mis brazos la noche anterior. Si terminamos así de nuevo, seré un hombre feliz.

Kurt lo miró, su afecto claramente plasmado en su rostro. — Definitivamente podemos terminar así.

Blaine sonrió suavemente y los dos se movieron, encontrándose en otro beso. La boca de Kurt se abrió inmediatamente bajo la suya y Blaine gimió en el momento que la lengua de Kurt rozó la suya. Se echó hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarlo y Blaine se cernió sobre Kurt, al igual que la noche anterior.

Blaine rompió el beso para moverse sobre Kurt, entre sus muslos. Poco a poco desabrocho la camisa de Kurt, inclinándose hacia delante para presionar un beso en su pecho por encima de su camiseta una vez que todos los botones estuvieron desabrochados.

Kurt se sentó y se quitó la camisa y su camiseta, arrojándolos al lado de la cama y Blaine lo besó de nuevo, pasando sus manos por la piel suave y pálida del torso de Kurt. Las manos de Kurt cayeron a su cintura, tirando la propia camisa de Blaine hasta que estuvo fuera del pantalón. Los dedos de Kurt trabajaron rápidamente, desabrochando la parte superior de Blaine. Él se despojó de eso y su camiseta, tirándolos a ambos al suelo, cerca de la de Kurt.

Los dedos de Kurt se enredaron inmediatamente en el pelo rizado de Blaine mientras se besaban. Blaine se movió suavemente hacia abajo, cubriendo el cuerpo de Kurt con el suya. Él rompió el beso para mirar a Kurt. Contemplo la visión rosa de Kurt: Sus labios hinchados, brillaban, tentándolo. Los ojos de Kurt estaban brillando con lujuria y Blaine sintió una emoción recorriéndolo, sabiendo que esa mirada era para él y sólo para él.

Dio a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar la mandíbula de Kurt y su cuello. Él chupó suavemente, a la espera de una respuesta de Kurt antes de continuar. La mano de Kurt encontró su camino de regreso a su pelo, tirando cada vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro de felicidad o un gemido apasionado.

Blaine besó su camino por el pecho de Kurt, parando cuando el aliento de Kurt quedaba atrapado por el placer. Blaine recorrió el camino sobre las costillas de Kurt, chupando y luego los acariciaba con su lengua.

Kurt respiró pesadamente sobre su cabeza y Blaine no podía dejar de besarlo. Kurt era tan sensible a su movimiento, cada toque, y Blaine lo encontró completamente intoxicante. Él empujó sus caderas hacia abajo y Kurt gimió, aferrándose a Blaine un poco más apretado. Blaine mordisqueó el labio inferior de Kurt, tirando un poco como él rompió el beso. Kurt inmediatamente persiguió al movimiento y puso un puchero cuando Blaine no logró reducir la distancia entre ellos.

Él mantuvo la mirada en el rostro de Kurt mientras se agachaba a acariciar a Kurt sobre sus pantalones. Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron ante el toque e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Blaine se inclinó hacia delante, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, y puso un beso en el pulso del cuello de Kurt y chasqueo la lengua contra la piel suave.

— Blaine —Kurt respiró. —Bésame

Blaine cumplió, besando a Kurt de nuevo lentamente. Kurt sabía increíble. Siempre lo era, cada vez que se besaban, pero Blaine siempre se sorprendió gratamente cuan bien recordaba de cómo Kurt sabía. Dejó que su lengua se mueva contra la suya, dejando que Kurt marcara el ritmo mientras deslizaba una mano entre ellos para deshacer el cinturón de Kurt.

— Tienes que usar dos manos para eso —dijo Kurt. —Es un poco complicado.

Blaine se echó hacia atrás, con las dos manos para deshacer el cinturón de Kurt. Abrió el botón del pantalón de Kurt mientras él tenía su mirada en él y desabrochó la cremallera antes de tirar hacia abajo. Kurt levantó sus caderas, dejando que Blaine tire de su pantalón por completo. Su erección estaba visible a través de su bóxer y Blaine bajó la cabeza, recorriendo la erección de Kurt sobre el material.

Kurt gimió y se arqueó ante el toque de Blaine. Blaine se alejó un momento después, un choque de excitación se disparó a través de él mientras miraba la mancha de humedad en la ropa interior gris de Kurt. Él se movió de nuevo, tirando de sus propios pantalones y los pateo hacia el suelo antes de enganchar sus pulgares en el elástico de la ropa interior de Kurt y los tiro hacia abajo.

El pene de Kurt era precioso. No había otra manera de que Blaine pudiera describirlo. Se asentó pesadamente contra su estómago, sonrojado de excitación y pre semen en la parte superior. Blaine se humedeció los labios por la vista, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Se empujó hacia las piernas abiertas de Kurt y se instaló entre ellas. Presionó besos con la boca abierta a la parte interna de sus muslos hasta que Kurt estaba temblando debajo de él.

— Blaine —Kurt respiró. — _Por favor._

Blaine no necesitaba más estímulo. Lamio una franja del pene de Kurt antes de guiarlo entre sus labios y succionar. Kurt se retorció y arqueó sus caderas de la cama. Blaine colocó un brazo sobre la cadera de Kurt, empujándolo hacia atrás y esperó hasta que Kurt se hubiera establecido antes de tomar el pene de Kurt de nuevo en su boca.

Se sentía pesado en su lengua. El sabor era embriagador y familiar. Corrió su lengua hasta la parte inferior de la polla de Kurt, tomando cada arista, cada curva y toda la suave piel que podía.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una polla en su boca y Blaine lo había extrañado. Pasó su lengua por la rendija, lamiendo el pre come que se había reunido allí y lo tragó automáticamente.

Kurt gimió de nuevo, movió su mano para encontrar su camino hacia el cabello de Blaine una vez más.

Blaine sacó la polla de Kurt para mirar a su novio, tomando lo increíble que se veía. Kurt estaba completamente abierto en ese momento y Blaine quería a Kurt de esta manera para siempre.

Él besó la punta de la polla de Kurt de nuevo antes de tomar tanto de él como pudo dentro de su boca. El pene de Kurt era el pene más grueso que había visto y a Blaine le encantó la forma en que su boca se extendía a su alrededor. Él chupó con avidez, con su otra mano cerrándose alrededor de los lugares en que su boca no llegaba.

Kurt gimió, sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello de Blaine mientras trataba de arquearse de la cama de nuevo. Blaine sacó la polla de Kurt un poco, chupando la cabeza mientras él bombeaba a Kurt con su mano.

— ¡Joder, sí! — Kurt exclamó. Blaine lo miró desde su posición y vio que Kurt había puesto su brazo sobre su cara y estaba jadeando.

Blaine volvió su atención al pene de Kurt, chasqueando su lengua por la rendija de nuevo. Kurt se quejó en voz alta y tiró del cabello de Blaine una vez más.

— Estoy cerca —él finalmente alcanzó a decir.

Blaine sonrió lo mejor que pudo con la polla de Kurt todavía en su boca y tomo tanto como podía de Kurt en su boca antes de que Kurt se estremezca debajo de él y llegara su orgasmo. Blaine se tragó el venir de Kurt, lamiendo lentamente su pene limpio hasta que Kurt silbó por exceso de sensibilidad.

Blaine se echó hacia atrás, dejando escapar el pene de Kurt de entre sus labios. Se apoyó en el estómago de Kurt, temblando por el aire frío de la habitación. Blaine no pudo evitar darle un beso suave en la parte inferior de su estómago antes de moverse al lado de Kurt, acostándose en la cama.

— Yo... _Wow_ —Kurt respiró.

Blaine volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, tomando su perfil. Las mejillas de Kurt estaban sonrojadas y su pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Blaine sintió que su pene se contraía ante el pensamiento de los dedos de Kurt en su pelo, tirando y desordenándolo por la lujuria.

Blaine buscó la mano de Kurt con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Kurt a medias curvo sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Blaine porque era claramente demasiado esfuerzo para él.

— Dame un minuto —dijo Kurt finalmente. — Mi cerebro acaba de ser succionado a través de mi pene.

Blaine se rió y se dio la vuelta. Besó el hombro desnudo de Kurt antes de hacer su camino hacia el cuello de Kurt. Se movió, acostado sobre su lado, su cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras acariciaba suavemente el estómago de Kurt.

— Ese fue el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido — dijo Kurt después de unos pocos minutos más. Su respiración parecía finalmente haber vuelto a la normalidad y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Blaine, sus mejillas aún un poco sonrojadas.

— Y eso que ni siquiera usé mis mejores habilidades —Blaine respondió, trazando con su dedo el ombligo de Kurt.

— ¿ _No lo fueron_? —Preguntó Kurt, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

— Mierda, vas a matarme cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales con penetración ¿Verdad?

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — Espero que no —dijo, inclinando su cabeza para besar el cuello de Kurt de nuevo.

Kurt se movió hacia un lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine antes de besarlo correctamente. Él gimió en el beso y Blaine sintió el ruido ir directamente a su propia erección.

— Ahora —Kurt comenzó. — Estoy _lejos_ de ser tan bueno como tú, pero todavía quiero chuparte. A pesar de que ya sabes, tengo un alto nivel al que llegar.

— Kurt —dijo Blaine con cariño. — Estoy seguro de que voy a amar _cualquier_ cosa que me hagas.

Kurt sonrió y se besaron de nuevo brevemente. — Solo ten esto en mente ¿De acuerdo?

— Está bien —respondió Blaine, sosteniendo a Kurt cerca mientras se besaban una vez más.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt se despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose increíblemente feliz y cálido. Miró hacia abajo viendo el brazo de Blaine envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Kurt podía sentir el suave aliento de Blaine, haciéndole cosquillas en la parte posterior de su cuello donde estaban en cucharita en su cama. Todavía estaba completamente desnudo y Kurt estaba más relajado como nunca había estado antes.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y pensó que debería dormir un poco más, ya que era un domingo y no necesitaba trabajar en absoluto.

Él se estaba acomodando cuando oyó voces afuera de su puerta. Él gimió para sus adentros, con la esperanza de que Rachel no decidiera unirse a él como hacía a veces.

Kurt salió de la cama y sacó un par de pantalones de chándal y su bata de seda. Miró hacia abajo a Blaine, que había rodado sobre el lugar que Kurt acababa de abandonar y fue acurrucarse a su almohada. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión antes de salir de su habitación.

Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie por lo que se dirigió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse un poco.

Las voces se escucharon de nuevo cuando Kurt salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, donde el sonido se hizo más fuerte.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Santana y Rachel besándose en medio de la cocina, la mano de Rachel por la parte superior de Santana de una manera muy obvia. No lo habían notado todavía, demasiado envueltas entre sí y Kurt gritó cuando vio a Santana agarrar el trasero de Rachel.

Las dos chicas se separaron, ambas dándole diversas miradas. Santana estaba medio mirándolo, probablemente molesta porque las había interrumpido, mientras que Rachel parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

— Yo...— Kurt negó con la cabeza. — ¿Huh?

Rachel parecía presa del pánico. —Yo... Nosotras lo podemos explicar. Es una...es una larga historia.

Santana rodo los ojos. — Rachel y yo estamos saliendo.

— Al parecer no tan larga — comentó Kurt. — ¿Qué...? ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

— Hace un tiempo — Rachel respondió, mirando entre Kurt y Santana, quien le había dado la espalda a ellos y estaba haciendo café.

Kurt le lanzó a Rachel una mirada mientras Santana no se enfrentaba a ellos y Rachel le lanzó una de vuelta. No podía creerlo. Ella sabía cómo era Santana con algunas de sus novias. No podía creer que Rachel estuviera dispuesta a entrar en esto.

—Dejen de tener una conversación telepática sobre mí — dijo Santana mientras ella se daba la vuelta, entregándole una de las tazas de café a Rachel.

Kurt suspiró. — Yo nunca esperé esto, eso es todo.

Rachel parecía imposiblemente pequeña, apoyada en el mostrador detrás de ella, casi ahogándose en su esponjosa bata rosa.

— Sí, bueno, tu opinión no importa aquí, Hummel — dijo Santana, con tono duro.

Kurt levantó una ceja antes de mirar hacia atrás a Rachel. — Está bien entonces.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para salir de la cocina cuando se encontró directamente con Blaine, quien todavía estaba medio dormido, sin camisa con sus pantalones colgando bajo sus caderas.

— ¿Kurt? — Preguntó Blaine adormilado.

— Vamos, vamos a volver a la cama — dijo Kurt, sacando a Blaine fuera de la cocina.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, Mercedes y Sam entraron en la cocina, los dos en pijama todavía.

— ¿Kurt? — Preguntó Mercedes. — ¿Quién es?

Kurt se detuvo en seco y Blaine bostezó, pasando una mano por su adormilado y desordenado pelo rizado — Este es Blaine — dijo. — Mi novio.

Blaine levantó la vista y saludó. — Hola — dijo.

— Parece que alguien obtuvo la posibilidad de un hombre rico (1) — comentó Santana, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Kurt la fulminó con la mirada. — Santana — advirtió. — No es así.

Santana resopló. — Claro que no— respondió ella, dejando su taza en el fregadero de la cocina. Ella se acercó más, su mirada recorriendo a Blaine y Kurt se puso automáticamente en frente de Blaine, para protegerlo de ella. — Yo no sabía que te gustaban mayores, te hubiera presentado algunos de los hombres viejos que he tenido sobre mí si lo hubiera sabido.

— Santana— dijo Rachel.

— Santana deja a Kurt en paz— dijo Mercedes. — Con cualquiera que Kurt salga no es de tu incumbencia.

— Sí, pero eres rápido en emitir un juicio sobre _mi_ relación ¿No es cierto, Kurt? — Santana cortó. — ¡Por lo menos yo no soy la que duerme con un hombre bastante mayor que podría ser mi papá!

—Santana, _ya es suficiente_ — Kurt dijo.

Santana le sonrió. — Di en un punto sensible, ¿Verdad? Espero que te esté pagando bien, Kurt, porque si no, yo trabajo con un _montón_ de chicos mayores espeluznantes que probablemente harán que valga la pena.

— De ahí es donde te conozco —la voz de Blaine interrumpió antes de que Kurt pudiese arremeter contra ella en venganza. — Trabajas en el bufete de abogados Anderson and Sons, ¿no?

— ¿Y qué?—Preguntó Santana, en postura hostil.

—Trabajas para mi hermano, Cooper Anderson — contestó Blaine y Kurt vio como la cara de Santana cayó. — Si yo no hubiera salido de la empresa, habrías estado trabajando para mí, y bueno, seamos sinceros, con una actitud así hacia la gente que se supone que son tus _amigos_ yo te hubiera despedido hace _meses_ _._

La habitación estaba en completo silencio y Kurt no podía dejar de mirar a Santana.

— ¿Así que supongo que no estamos tomando el desayuno, entonces? — Preguntó Sam incómodo.

Kurt rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Blaine, llevándolo de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y fue a sentarse en su cama. — Lo siento mucho— dijo.

Blaine se unió a él en la cama, tomando su mano, y Kurt estaba agradecido. — Sólo lamento que seas amigo de alguien así.

Kurt suspiró. — Ahora mismo yo también —él estuvo de acuerdo. — Ella no es normalmente así, te lo juro. Yo solo, literalmente, me encontré con ella y Rachel besándose en la cocina, _que_ es nuevo, y se puso hostil con bastante rapidez.

— ¿Así que ella está a la defensiva porque estás juzgando su relación? —Preguntó Blaine mientras se acomodaban bajo las sábanas.

— Supongo que sí —Kurt respondió en voz baja. — Santana es famosa por ser de una sola noche. Se acostó con casi toda la población masculina durante la escuela secundaria para reprimir el hecho de que ella es lesbiana y después de su primera gran ruptura ella se salió de los carriles de nuevo— explicó. —Ella ha tenido más "cosas de una noche" de lo que yo desayunos calientes y ahora ella y Rachel son, o bien cosa de una noche o realmente van a salir y me preocupa.

— Puedo entender eso— dijo Blaine. — Pero, y sé que esto es difícil, es necesario dejar que ellas comentan sus propios errores. Todos ustedes son adultos. Legales, _adultos sintientes_. Estoy seguro que si Rachel no quisiera estar con Santana, no estaría. Ese pequeño huracán Rachel que conocí la noche del viernes no se veía como el tipo que va a hacer algo que no quiere.

Kurt sonrió suavemente. —Tienes razón —dijo. — Supongo que no quiero que salga herida. Bueno, yo no quiero que _ninguna_ de ellas salga herida. A pesar de la pequeña escena de esta mañana, Santana es una buena amiga mía.

Blaine se inclinó y besó a Kurt suavemente en los labios. — Eres un buen hombre, Kurt— dijo. —Tus amigos tienen suerte de tenerte, incluso si ellos no lo ven en este momento.

Kurt asintió y se quedó en silencio, pasando la mano por el hombro desnudo de Blaine. — Esto no es una cosa de hombre rico tampoco — añadió después de un tiempo. — O algún tipo de papá fantasía (2).

— Kurt— dijo Blaine suavemente. — Lo sé. Hemos hablado de esto. Mucho. Somos iguales que tus amigos - los dos somos adultos legales sintientes y te amo ¿De acuerdo?

Kurt asintió de nuevo. — Yo también te amo.

— Bien— dijo Blaine y él cerró la brecha, besando a Kurt de nuevo.

A pesar de que Blaine lo distraía con sus besos, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Santana.

Sabía que era tonto por escuchar sus burlas, ella sabía todos los lugares adecuados para lastimar y cuando ella tenía miedo, ella lo usaba para su ventaja pero hizo que Kurt se sienta enfermo de que alguien que estuviera destinado a estar cerca de él viera su nueva relación de esa manera.

— ¿Qué tal si te llevo a desayunar en su lugar? —Blaine preguntó después de un tiempo.

Kurt asintió. — Eso sería bueno— dijo. —Yo no tengo ganas de estar aquí en este momento.

Blaine lo besó de nuevo, castamente, pero lleno de sentimiento. — Vamos a vestirnos y salir. Y si las cosas siguen sintiéndose incómodas por aquí, puedes pasar la noche en mi casa.

— Gracias— Kurt respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Con esa oferta en perspectiva Kurt se sintió mejor.

* * *

En el momento que Cooper se enteró de que Blaine estaba saliendo con alguien _(_ _—_ _¡Por mi_ _hija_ _nada menos!_ ) Exigió a conocer Kurt.

Blaine sabía que este período de su vida no se detendría hasta que hubiesen conocido a todas las personas importantes en la vida del otro, pero una parte de él quería mantener a Kurt protegido de la personalidad vivaz de Cooper sólo un _poco_ más de tiempo. No quería asustar a Kurt por completo.

Kurt había aceptado fácilmente conocer a Cooper, argumentando que era bueno para ellos dejar todos los momentos de "conoce a la familia" fuera del camino tan pronto como sea posible.

Qué fue la forma en que terminaron teniendo un brunch el siguiente domingo por la mañana. De hecho, todos los hijos de Cooper estaban allí, incluyendo Audrey (quien había volado especialmente para conocer a Kurt), incluso ante las protestas de Blaine. Él no quería que ella faltara al trabajo por el _brunch_.

— Toma todo lo que Cooper dice con cautela — Blaine advierte a Kurt mientras esperan que alguien abra la puerta. — Es un poco…intenso.

— ¿Como Rachel? — Preguntó Kurt.

— Casi, a veces más — Blaine le susurró al oír pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

— ¡Bee! —Exclamó Cooper al abrir la puerta.

— Coop — Blaine respondió antes de que él estuviera envuelto en el abrazo de su hermano.

— Y tú debes ser Kurt —dijo Cooper antes de tirar a Kurt en un abrazo también. Kurt dejó escapar un sorprendido "oh" y Blaine contuvo una sonrisa. — Oh, eres fuerte, me gusta eso — agregó una vez que Kurt comenzó a devolverle el abrazo.

— Déjalo ir Coop —dijo Blaine.

Cooper dejó ir a Kurt ir y los llevó a ambos al interior. — Estábamos a punto de sentarnos.

Blaine tomó su abrigo y el de Kurt y los colgó antes de seguir a Cooper y Kurt al comedor. Cooper estaba divagando sobre algo que Blaine estaba seguro era una historia vergonzosa de él.

— Aquí vamos —dijo Cooper. — Blaine, tú y Kurt están en este lado de la mesa. — Blaine asintió y se sentó al lado de Kurt. Se estiro debajo de la mesa y le dio a la rodilla de Kurt un suave apretón. Kurt parpadeó hacia él y le dio a Blaine una pequeña sonrisa antes de deslizar su mano sobre la de Blaine.

— ¿Quieres una mimosa (3)? — la criada de Cooper, Sylvia, preguntó. Blaine asintió y le dio las gracias mientras ella le sirvió uno, y luego le preguntó a Kurt.

Kurt levantó una ceja, pero estuvo de acuerdo y Sylvia le sirvió una copa también.

— Confía en mí — Blaine susurró a Kurt. — Vas a necesitar una para hacerle frente a Cooper.

— Eso no suena alentador —respondió Kurt.

— Él está bien, por supuesto que lo esta —dijo Blaine. — Es sólo un poco agotador a veces.

— Puedo manejarlo —Kurt le aseguró, cogiendo la mano de Blaine para besar la parte posterior de la misma. Una acción que no se perdió Cooper.

— ¡Aww, mira a los tortolitos siendo todo lindo! —Exclamó Cooper y de repente, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco ante la exclamación de su hermano. — Supongo que es justo asumir que este es Kurt, mi novio — dijo, mirando a su alrededor a su cuñada, sobrina, sobrinos y todos sus interlocutores.

— Felicidades, tío Blaine — dijo Audrey felizmente de su lado de la mesa. — _Todos_ estamos felices por ti.

—Gracias— respondió Blaine.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo se conocieron? — Preguntó Cooper.

— Nos conocimos cuando yo derramé mi café sobre Blaine en la oficina de la revista _Vogue_ —contestó Kurt. — Él estaba allí para la sesión de fotos de Audrey, creo.

— En realidad —Blaine interrumpió. — Yo te conocí antes de eso.

— ¿Lo hiciste? — Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine asintió. — La noche antes — comenzó. — En la fiesta de _Vogue_ _,_ hablé contigo en el bar.

— Wow, me había olvidado de eso — dijo Kurt.

— Yo no lo hice —Blaine susurró a Kurt, sólo para que él escuche.

Cooper siguió disparando preguntas sobre su relación y la forma en que empezaron a salir, las cuales Kurt respondió a la mayoría con facilidad. Blaine estaba orgulloso de él. Él encajaba perfectamente con su familia e hizo a Blaine feliz.

El brunch era siempre delicioso en la casa de Cooper. No había, para Blaine, por lo general, ninguna necesidad de comer el almuerzo o la cena después de haber tenido el brunch donde Cooper, ya que había mucha comida disponible. Blaine continuaría por la fruta, los wafles y bebería mimosas hasta que Cooper lo echara o él se fuera

Cooper parecía llevarse bastante bien con Kurt, Blaine lo había notado mientras le servía otra mimosa. Cooper, por su parte, estaba siendo bastante agradable y respetuoso en sus preguntas. Muy pronto, Audrey y Kurt estaban hablando de París y Blaine prácticamente podía ver la emoción zumbando entre ellos.

— Blainey —dijo Cooper un rato más tarde, una vez que todos habían terminado de comer y se habían trasladado a otras áreas de la casa para relajarse. — Ven a fumar un cigarro conmigo.

— Sabes que yo no fumo Coop — respondió Blaine.

— Bee, vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Cooper se levantó y Blaine lo siguió, pensando que era más fácil complacer las peticiones de su hermano.

— Así que — Cooper dijo mientras entraban en su oficina personal. —Kurt... lindo.

Blaine asintió. — Sí, creo que lo es también.

—Un poco joven, ¿No te parece Bee?

Blaine parpadeó ante la franqueza de su hermano, pero él debería haberlo esperado. — No para nosotros.

Cooper levantó una ceja y abrió una pequeña caja de madera, sacando un cigarro. — ¿Seguro que no quieres uno?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

— Te lo pierdes —dijo Cooper, desenvolviendo el cigarro y encendiéndolo. Blaine salió de la trayectoria del humo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Así que más o menos me trajiste aquí a decirme que no apruebas mi relación con Kurt porque es un poco joven para tu gusto?

— Blaine —dijo Cooper. — No te pongas hostil. Es sólo un comentario.

— Y la edad es sólo un número.

—Touché.

Blaine suspiró. — Mira, sólo ahórrate cualquier charla que hayas planeado. No lo necesito de ti.

— Yo no voy a dar una charla —empezó Cooper. — Yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que sabes lo que estás haciendo. Por lo que se, él podría ser un cazafortunas y tu ser su hombre rico.

—Ugh —Blaine se quejó. — ¡Eso _no_ es lo que es esto! Somos dos adultos _maduros_ , en una relación adulta. Él no quiere tener nada que ver con mi dinero, o el estatus social de mi familia, Coop.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Preguntó Cooper, su voz mezclada con preocupación. —Sólo estoy tratando de cuidar de ti.

— Lo sé, pero realmente no es necesario —respondió Blaine. — Y lo _sé_ porque yo lo amo y cuando él me mira, _sé_ que es real. No se puede fingir ese tipo de emoción.

Cooper se le quedó mirando durante unos largos momentos antes de asentir. — Muy bien —dijo. — Te creo. Y, si me equivoco, al menos el sexo sería genial, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, alguien _tan_ joven...

— Sí, puedes parar ahora — dijo Blaine. — No quiero hablar de mi vida sexual con mi _hermano_ mayor.

La mano de Cooper dio una palmada en su hombro que le recordó a su padre. — Muy bien Bee — dijo. — Solo mantente feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ti.

— Estoy feliz —respondió Blaine. — _Realmente_ feliz.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt levanto la vista hacia el golpe en la puerta abierta de su habitación. Él parpadeó, sorprendido de ver Santana allí de pie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde su pelea y ésta era la primera vez que ha visto a Santana durante más de diez segundos. Ella había estado manteniéndose fuera todo lo posible cada vez que estaban juntos en la casa y ella se iba de la habitación antes de que él saliera de la cama por la mañana. Él le había enviado algunos mensajes de texto, preguntandole si podían hablar, pero todos ellos habían sido ignorados.

Kurt imaginaba que Santana iría con él en su propio tiempo y pareciese que estaba a punto de dar sus frutos.

— Hola— dijo. — Adelante.

Santana cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kurt. Él cerró su cuaderno de dibujos y lo puso sobre su almohada libre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, mirándose el uno al otro. Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, pero Santana se le adelantó.

— Lo siento— dijo ella.

Kurt asintió. — Gracias —respondió. — Yo también lo siento.

Santana asintió y sorprendió a Kurt, quien imaginó que iba a salir, pero lo sorprendió balanceando sus piernas sobre la cama, metiendo sus pies desnudos debajo de ella. — Realmente me gusta ella, sabes — ella empezó. — No es simplemente otra cogida o una aventura.

Kurt esperó pacientemente a que ella continuara. Las relaciones de Santana habían sido frívolas. Él la había juzgado al principio hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su manera de lidiar con las cosas. Sólo porque él quería una relación larga y monógama, no quería decir que era para todo el mundo. También sabía que Raquel era el tipo de persona que quería una relación a largo plazo y monógama. Él no quería que ella salga herida si Santana decidía que ya había tenido suficiente.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había visto el cambio en Rachel, sin embargo. Desde que ella le confesó que estaba viendo a alguien, había estado más feliz, mucho más relajada y - aunque le dolía a Kurt admitirlo - ella parecía que estaba enamorada. Él era su amigo - eso es todo lo que quería para ella.

No quería que Santana se enamore de Raquel tampoco y que Raquel simplemente decida que ella había terminado con ellas, que se trataba de una fase o que sólo estaba esperando a alguien mejor. Él y Santana habían tenido sus altibajos en el pasado, pero no quería que Santana salga herida tampoco.

— Simplemente _sucedió_ —dijo Santana, jugando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones de chándal. — No me arrepiento de nada, antes de que preguntes.

— No iba a preguntar —respondió Kurt. — Yo no quiero juzgarte, pero es tan _difícil_. _Ambas_ son mis mejores amigas. Las he conocido por tantos años y no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga herida.

— Fuiste terriblemente protector de Rachel, sin embargo, — dijo Santana. — Lo entiendo. No siempre he sido la más amable contigo…

Kurt se rió entre dientes. — Somos tan maliciosos unos con otros — señaló. — Pero yo sí, fui un poco protector de Rachel porque ella puede ser un poco ingenua a veces y yo no quería que tomes ventaja sobre ella.

—Yo diría que duele saber que piensa eso de mí, pero a quién estoy engañando — Santana murmuró. — Si yo fuera tú, pensaría eso también.

— Si sirve de algo, Rachel parece bastante enganchada de tus encantos de dama.

Santana esbozó una sonrisa. — Gracias —respondió ella. — Aquí, píntame las uñas de los pies.

Le entregó a Kurt una botella de esmalte de uñas rojo y Kurt se rió entre dientes. — Claro — dijo, inclinándose para alcanzar el segundo cajón de su mesa de noche. Sacó los bastoncillos de algodón, cortaúñas y lima, la espátula para la cutícula y una vieja toalla de mano para ponerla en la cama.

— Juro que eres mejor en esto que las damas del salón — dijo Santana, recogiendo el último número la revista _Vogue_ de Kurt. — Son siempre tan rudas.

— Eso es porque no tienen el toque Hummel —Kurt respondió, dando forma a las uñas de los pies, una por una.

— Si alguna vez renuncias a _Vogue_ , siempre puedes conseguir un trabajo haciendo manicura-pedicura.

Kurt sonrió. — Improbable pero gracias.

Él trabajó constantemente en sus dedos del pie, asegurándose de que las uñas estuvieran cortadas de manera uniforme y que fueran limadas correctamente. Empujó la cutícula hacia atrás con el palito cuando pintó las uñas.

— Me he dado cuenta de algo, sin embargo — dijo Kurt después de un tiempo de silencio. Miró a Santana, quien levantó una ceja. — Ambas parecen mucho más... bueno, _más feliz_ de lo que han estado. Sé que Rachel ha tenido una serie de relaciones fallidas y tú no has tenido mucha suerte en el amor tampoco. Es agradable verlas feliz de nuevo.

— Gracias —dijo Santana. Ella se inclinó y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Kurt la mantuvo cerca durante unos largos momentos antes de que ella se eche hacia atrás. — Ugh, estas consiguiendo que este toda emocional. No me gusta eso.

Kurt sonrió y cogió la lima de uñas una vez más. Acababa de terminar de dar forma a las uñas de Santana a su gusto cuando Rachel entró en su dormitorio.

— ¿Estamos teniendo una manicura-pedicura? — Preguntó ella, subiéndose a la cama junto a Santana, sentándose al ras contra el costado de Santana. — ¡Soy la siguiente!

— Rachel, eres la única de aquí además de Santana— Kurt señaló.

— Aun así —Rachel resoplo. — Yo soy la siguiente.

Kurt levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Santana picotear a Rachel en los labios. Rachel sonrió cuando se separaron, por lo que Kurt se sintió como si se estuviera entrometiendo en un momento privado.

— Entonces — dijo Santana. — ¿Cómo es tu novio?

Kurt miró a Santana, un poco sorprendido de ver una auténtica mirada de curiosidad en su cara.

— Él es genial — respondió Kurt.

— ¡Él es muy dulce! — Rachel añadió inmediatamente. — ¡Él y Kurt fueron a uno de mis espectáculos y él fue un caballero tan apuesto! ¡Kurt se consiguió un guardian ahí!

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo con la descripción de Rachel hacia Blaine. — Es bastante increíble.

— ¡Dinos _todo_! — Rachel insistió, acurrucándose en el costado de Santana mientras Kurt pintaba las uñas de color rojo.

Kurt sonrió y comenzó por cómo habían conseguido estar juntos. Su cita de patinaje sobre hielo había sido particularmente memorable. Él les dijo cuan paciente y dulce Blaine había sido, ayudándolo a levantarse cada vez que se cayó, y el derecho a un beso al final de la cita.

— ¿Lo has deshuesada ya? — Preguntó Santana.

— ¿Deshuesado? ¿Tiene _doce_?

— Estoy tomando eso como un no— Santana respondió con una sonrisa, moviendo el pie del regazo de Kurt para sustituirlo por el otro.

— Yo no estoy discutiendo mi vida sexual con ustedes— dijo.

— Vamos— dijo Santana. — ¿Un hombre mayor como él? Tiene que tener _algunas_ habilidades bajo la manga.

La mente de Kurt inmediatamente regresó a la mamada increíble que había recibido y no podía dejar de pensar que Santana estaba en lo cierto. Se ruborizó al pensarlo.

— ¡Ahh, la tiene! —Dijo Santana alegremente. — ¡ _Conozco_ esa mirada! Yo inventé esa mirada.

Kurt rodo los ojos cariñosamente. — No estoy diciendo una palabra.

— Está bien si no has tenido relaciones sexuales con él, Kurt —dijo Rachel claramente tratando de calmar la conversación. — Santana y yo no tuvimos relaciones sexuales hasta la tercera cita.

Kurt hizo una mueca. — ¡Yo no necesito saber eso! De hecho, si menos oigo hablar de su vida sexual, _mejor_.

— No hay nada de qué avergonzarse— Rachel comenzó y Kurt la miró.

— Rachel, detente— dijo. — No me avergüenzo de _nada_. Es sólo que no quiero oír hablar de su vida sexual.

— ¿Quién tiene una vida sexual? — Preguntó Mercedes, entrando en la habitación de Kurt. Se sentó en la cama junto a Kurt y movió con cuidado su cuaderno de bocetos.

— La mía y la de Santana— respondió Rachel. — Kurt es un mojigato.

— Yo _no_ soy un mojigato— Kurt protestó.

— De alguna manera lo eres— agregó Santana.

Kurt resopló. — _Bien_ — comenzó. — Blaine tiene la mejor boca y no pude mover un músculo durante unos diez minutos después de la mejor mamada que he experimentado.

Las chicas se rieron y aplaudieron.

— Ves, ¿Era tan _difícil_ de decir? — Santana bromeó.

— Oh, las odio a todas— dijo Kurt sin malicia como él continuó pintando las uñas de Santana, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminó con los pies de Santana y Rachel se dejó caer de inmediato en su regazo en el momento en que fue desocupado.

— ¿Significa esto que superaste al hombre enmascarado de la fiesta de _Vogue_? — Preguntó Rachel.

Kurt se detuvo y la miró. Su mirada se desvió al cajón de la cómoda donde sabía que su máscara estaba guardada y suspiró. — No lo sé— respondió honestamente. — Sigo pensando que podría haber habido algo allí entre él y yo, pero... Pero creo que nunca voy a averiguarlo.

— ¿No es mejor, sin embargo? — Preguntó Mercedes. — Quiero decir que estás enamorado de Blaine ¿verdad? El tipo de la máscara no debe importarte ahora.

Kurt asintió. — Tienes razón— respondió.

Él sabía que Mercedes estaba en lo cierto, pero había una verdadera chispa entre él y el hombre enmascarado de la fiesta de _Vogue_ y a veces Kurt no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Sabía que era tonto, sabía que no debería estar pensando en él. Tenía a _Blaine_ ahora. Blaine que era increíble, dulce, cariñoso y amoroso, junto con tantas otras cosas que Kurt buscó en un chico. Él era, literalmente, la realización del hombre perfecto de Kurt. Claro, él era un poco más viejo y un poco más bajo del chico que Kurt pensó con que iba a terminarpero eso sólo lo hizo mejor, ya que era Blaine.

— Yo digo que abramos una botella de Jack y tengamos una gran noche vieja —dijo Santana con su marca registrada en sus labios.

— ¡Oh, no! —dijo Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana y luego me voy a reunir con Blaine. Yo no quiero tener una resaca.

— Kurt, mañana es _sábado_ ¡Vive un poco! —Santana reprendió. — ¡Ni siquiera yo estoy trabajando mañana!

— Qué es un comienzo porque odio despertar en una cama fría por la mañana— añadió Rachel.

Kurt suspiró. — Bien — dijo. — Pero si no puedo salir de la cama mañana ustedes serán las que le digan a mi novio _por qué_.

— Trato—dijo Santana demasiado rápido para el gusto de Kurt.

— Vamos a terminar tus pies en la sala de estar —dijo Kurt a Rachel. — No quiero alcohol derramado en mis sábanas.

— Está bien — dijo Rachel alegremente. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar, seguida muy de cerca por Santana.

— Me voy a arrepentir de esto, ¿no? — Preguntó Kurt, volviéndose a Mercedes.

— Probablemente — Mercedes respondió con una carcajada. — ¡Vamos boo, es una noche de chicas.

Kurt sonrió y saltó de su cama. Recogió todas sus herramientas de pedicura y el esmalte de uñas rojo de Santana y se dirigió al salón para reunirse con sus amigas en lo que prometía ser una noche que probablemente acabaría con él con bastante resaca.

Blaine se puso los guantes de cocina y sacó la bandeja que sostenía su quiche **(1)**. Aspiró, dejando que los olores invadieran sus sentidos. Dejó la bandeja al lado de la estufa y la apago. Él tarareó para sí mismo mientras pululaba alrededor de la cocina, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto. Kurt iba a venir a cenar después de haber terminado su trabajo y Blaine estaba ansioso de que su novio probara su quiche.

El sonido de la puerta del elevador cerrarse hizo que Blaine levantara la vista y sonrió al ver a Kurt entrando en la cocina.

— Algo huele muy _bien_ — dijo Kurt.

— Espero que sepa tan bien como huele — respondió Blaine. — Hice quiche.

Kurt cerró la distancia entre ellos y dio un beso a los labios de Blaine. — Yo voy a ir a lavarme.

Blaine asintió y siguió poniendo la mesa para los dos. Sirvió a cada uno una copa de vino y las puso sobre la mesa antes de cortar el quiche en piezas considerables para los dos.

Kurt regresó justo cuando Blaine estaba poniendo la ensalada en la mesa y él sonrió brillantemente.

— No sé _cómo_ me las arreglé para encontrar un novio que puede cocinar y que le _gusta_ cocinar— dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba.

Blaine sonrió. — Suerte, supongo— dijo.

Blaine cortó un pedazo de su quiche y le dio un mordisco. No era como la cocina de su madre cuando él estaba creciendo, pero estaba bastante cerca.

— ¿Cómo te fue el trabajo? — Preguntó Kurt.

— Estuvo bien— respondió Blaine. — Cindy, uno de los empleados de recepción, cumplió treinta años hoy y ella trajo un pastel de cupcakes **(2)**. Fue increíble. Me traje un par a casa para que pudiéramos tener para el postre.

— No sé si tendré espacio para el postre después de este quiche— dijo Kurt. — Esta _delicioso_.

Blaine sonrió. — Es la receta de mi mamá. Ella me enseñó a cocinar.

— ¿Qué más sabes cocinar? — Preguntó Kurt antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

— Oh —dijo Blaine, recordando. — ¿Qué _no_ se cocinar? — Sonrió. — Mi madre y yo solíamos cocinar juntos todo el tiempo cuando yo estaba creciendo. Cooper no estaba siempre tan interesado en ayudar ya que era mayor que yo. Ya sabes, ser un adolescente era _más importante_ que ayudar a nuestra madre.

— Mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar también— dijo Kurt. — Bueno, tanto como un niño de seis años podría, supongo. Solíamos hacer pasteles y ella me dejaba ayudarla a hacer puré de patatas y otras pequeñas cosas. Fue muy divertido.

Terminaron de comer su cena y Blaine llevó los platos al fregadero para lavarse antes de ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

— ¿Más vino?

— Por favor— Kurt respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Blaine agarró la botella de vino tinto y vertió en una copa para Kurt y otra copa para él y los dejó en el mostrador de la cocina antes de tirar de Kurt en sus brazos.

— Hola— dijo en voz baja y Kurt le sonrió antes de darle un beso. Blaine suspiró mientras sus labios se tocaban y de inmediato aumentó la presión. Él extendió la mano y tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt, dejando que sus dedos trazaran todo el pelo de su nuca.

Kurt rompió el beso y presionó sus frentes juntos. — Yo también te extrañé.

Blaine sonrió y besó a Kurt brevemente antes de levantar las copas de vino y entregarle una a Kurt. Caminaron hacia el salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Blaine puso la televisión, pero fue solo ruido de fondo. Tiró de la manta a la parte posterior del sillón y la puso a través de sus piernas y levantó su brazo libre cuando Kurt quiso acurrucarse estrechamente.

— ¿Háblame de tu mamá? — Kurt preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Por dónde empezar? — Blaine se preguntó. — Ella es increíble con eso tengo que empezar.

— Por supuesto— respondió Kurt. — Ella es tu madre, después de todo.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — Su nombre es Lolita. No estoy seguro de si te dije eso— Comenzó. — Ella no es la madre biológica de Cooper sin embargo.

Kurt miró hacia arriba. — Yo no lo creo, pero yo no quiero ser grosero...

— Nunca serás grosero— Blaine le aseguró. — Su madre murió al dar a luz.

— Oh Dios mío— Kurt jadeó, incorporándose para enfrentar a Blaine completamente. — Lo siento mucho.

— Papá dijo que era una mujer encantadora — continuó Blaine. — Su nombre era Samantha Audrey. Audrey lleva el nombre de ella.

— Eso es dulce — dijo Kurt, alcanzando la mano de Blaine.

— Así que nuestro padre tuvo que criar a Cooper por sí mismo. Sus padres ayudaron también, por supuesto— dijo Blaine. — Y fue cuando Cooper tenía alrededor de dos años y medio de edad que conoció a mi madre, Lolita. Ellos conectaron de inmediato. Fue en una recaudación de fondos que mi papá estaba y seis meses más tarde, se casaron. Ella adoptó oficialmente a Cooper y lo crió como su propio hijo. Le dijeron sobre todo antes de que yo naciera, y él lo tomó muy bien, de acuerdo a nuestros padres.

— Creo que Cooper tenía alrededor de cinco o seis años cuando decidieron que querían otro bebé — continuó Blaine. — Mamá y papá habían estado intentado durante años antes de que me hicieran. En aquel entonces no había todos los tratamientos que hay ahora, pero cuando Cooper tenía nueve años, mamá quedó embarazada y aquí estoy.

— Y aquí estás — Kurt hizo eco, acariciando la mano de Blaine con los dedos. — Me alegro de que estés aquí.

— Yo también — respondió Blaine.

Kurt se inclinó y besó a Blaine suavemente en los labios antes de retroceder. — Apuesto a que tus padres estaban muy contentos de tenerte.

Blaine sonrió. — Ellos lo estaban — respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. — Ellos no tuvieron a ningún otro después de mí, Cooper ya tenía diez años y no quería seguir tratando solo para tener otro bebe diez años después.

— Una buena elección — Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. — No puedo imaginar pasar por ese tipo de estrés, incluso en la época actual, donde hay todos estos tratamientos disponibles para poder ver lo que está pasando.

— Sería muy difícil — agregó Blaine. — Creo que es por eso que Cooper tiene cuatro hijos, porque quería compensar el hecho de que mi padre sólo tuvo dos hijos. De esta manera consiguió su gran familia y hay tres nuevos hijos Anderson para seguir trabajando en la empresa.

— Y entonces todos ellos tendrán hijos y así sucesivamente, va a ser así para siempre — dijo Kurt.

Blaine asintió. — Ojalá.

Blaine tomó su copa de vino y tomó un largo sorbo. Él dejó el vaso y le preguntó a Kurt si le gustaría un cupcake antes de dirigirse a la cocina a buscarlos. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Kurt unos minutos más tarde y le entregó un plato con los cupcakes en el.

— Mmm, éstos están _deliciosos_ — dijo Kurt después de su primer bocado.

— Lo sé — Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. — Son algunos de los mejores cupcakes que he probado. Cindy realmente se superó a sí misma.

Blaine se detuvo cuando vio a Kurt tomar el glaseado con su dedo, cubriendo la parte superior de su dedo con el suave y esponjoso glaseado. Él lo chupó en su boca y cerró los ojos automáticamente. Blaine sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba mientras veía a Kurt, que parecía completamente ajeno a lo que le estaba provocando a Blaine.

Blaine dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe, mirándolo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kurt, lamiéndose los labios.

— Eso... — Blaine tosió y se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Estás disfrutando de eso?

Kurt asintió. — Lo estoy — dijo. — Este es uno de los mejores cupcakes que he tenido y he tenido un montón de pastelitos en mi vida. Este glaseado esta increíble también.

— Es increíble para mí también... — Blaine murmuro.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza a Blaine y miró su cupcake antes de mirar de nuevo a Blaine con la realización grabada en su rostro. — Bueno — dijo. — Podría ser _más_ sorprendente, si quieres hacerlo.

Blaine se estremeció ante la implicación. No podía comprender cómo Kurt podría pasar de ser un inocente para pasar a completamente insaciable al siguiente segundo. Llevo su propio cupcake hasta sus labios y le dio un mordisco, manteniendo su mirada fija en el propio Kurt.

Kurt se chupo el labio inferior en su boca mientras miraba a Blaine. Blaine se lamió el glaseado de los labios que se había alojado allí y Kurt se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo en el sofá para acostarse.

Rápidamente trasladó sus cupcakes fuera del camino y besó a Blaine apasionadamente. El beso fue torpe y sabía increíblemente dulce por los cupcakes. Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt y abrió la boca debajo de la de Kurt. La lengua de Kurt estaba caliente en su boca y Blaine no podía conseguir suficiente del sabor del glaseado dulce que aún persistía.

Blaine deslizó su mano hasta la parte posterior de la camisa de Kurt, acariciándolo a través de la piel caliente de la parte baja de la espalda. Kurt gimió en el beso y se presionó más cerca.

— Debemos terminar nuestros cupcakes— dijo Kurt entre besos.

Blaine le dio una mirada confusa y Kurt se apartó, se inclinó sobre el sofá para llegar al primer cupcake. Lo desprendió de la envoltura un poco y se lo ofreció a Blaine. Blaine bajó la cabeza para morder el cupcake de nuevo antes de que Kurt hiciera lo mismo. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios con los de Kurt en un corto beso.

Kurt robo algo del glaseado con su dedo y se lo ofreció a Blaine. Blaine llevó el dedo a su boca y lo chupó lentamente. Pasó su lengua por la longitud del dedo de Kurt, chupando completamente le glaseado. Soltó el dedo de Kurt y Kurt lo besó de nuevo.

— Creo que tengo migas por todas partes — Kurt dijo sonando apagó. — Esto fue mucho más sexy en mi mente.

Blaine sonrió. — Vamos, vamos a desempolvarnos entonces.

Se pararon y Kurt desempolvó las migas con su mano antes de llevarlos a la cocina. Blaine lo siguió, tomando los restos de sus cupcakes.

— Tengo cupcake debajo de mi camisa — dijo Kurt con incredulidad. — No tengo ni idea de cómo pasó.

Blaine trató de no sonreír. — Ve a tomar una ducha — dijo. — Lava todo el cupcake y luego podemos cambiarnos si quieres.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento. — Suena _perfecto_.

Blaine aceptó el beso rápido que Kurt tenía para él antes de partir hacia el cuarto de baño. Blaine guardó sus cubiertos y platos de la cena y luego se retiró a la habitación. Se desnudó hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metió en la cama. Cogió su iPad para jugar una partida rápida de Angry Birds mientras Kurt se duchaba.

Levantó la vista mientras que Kurt volvia a entrar en el dormitorio e hizo una pausa, sólo admirando lo precioso que Kurt se veía.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kurt mientras cruzaba la habitación. — ¿Tengo crema en la cara todavía?

— No — respondió Blaine. — Estas precioso.

Kurt se sonrojó visiblemente y se metió en la cama junto a Blaine. — Entonces ¿Estás ganando o están los cerdos ganándote todavía?

Blaine volvió su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla de su iPad donde los cerditos estaban sonriéndole. — Están ganando — dijo. — Pero no dudes en tomar otra partida mientras me ducho.

— Muy bien — Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, tomando el iPad de Blaine

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Blaine se duchase. Se lavó a fondo y se preguntó cómo sería ducharse con Kurt. Se permitió pensar en un Kurt mojado, su cuerpo desnudo presionándose contra él durante unos largos momentos antes de tratar de pensar en otra cosa. Probablemente no sería una bonita atracción salir de la ducha con una furiosa erección. Le gustaba pensar que tenía un poco más de tacto que eso. Además, él no estaba seguro de si él y Kurt harían algo sexual.

Las cosas que habían hecho juntos hasta ahora habían sido increíbles. Kurt era tan sensible a todos y cada uno de sus toques. Hizo que Blaine lo quisiera todo. Todavía quería tomar las cosas con calma con Kurt. Tenían una buena cosa, él no quería arruinarlo por tener demasiado sexo enseguida.

Blaine aseguró la toalla a su cintura antes de regresar a su dormitorio. Se había olvidado de tomar ropa interior fresca con él al baño para cambiarse.

— Sabes — dijo Kurt y Blaine lo miró, viendo la mirada que Kurt le estaba dando. — Puedes venir a la cama así... Sin la toalla sin embargo.

Blaine sonrió. — Pero esta toalla es tan _esponjosa_ — bromeó, ya desatándola.

— Es cierto, pero sólo va a interponerse en mi camino — respondió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y rápidamente colgó la toalla de vuelta en el baño y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, desnudo. Se sentó junto a Kurt y tiró de las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Mataste a los cerditos? — Preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

— Mmm, lo hice — Kurt respondió, cerrando el iPad. Lo puso en la parte superior de los cajones de al lado del lado de la cama y se volvió hacia Blaine. — ¿Tuviste una buena ducha?

— Lo hice — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Se acercó más a Kurt, sus narices chocando entre sí. Podía ver a Kurt tratando de no sonreír demasiado y Blaine cerró la distancia entre ellos, besando a Kurt profundamente en los labios.

— Deberías decirme más sobre ti creciendo — dijo Kurt después de unos momentos.

Blaine asintió y se apartó del beso, pero se quedó cerca, acariciando suavemente los bíceps de Kurt con sus dedos. — Al parecer, yo era el chico más apuesto y educado mientras crecía.

— Todavía lo eres— lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — Es cierto — respondió. — Mi mamá pasó mucho tiempo conmigo cuando yo estaba creciendo. La primera respuesta de mi padre cuando salí del armario era que mamá me había mimado demasiado. Lo supero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a cambiar. Mamá me enseñó todo lo que pensó que sería útil en la vida. Todavía iba a la escuela, pero llegaba a casa y me ponía ayudar a mamá a hacer las compras de comestibles, o hacer otras tareas domésticas. O ella me enseñaría a coser un botón de mi camisa de la escuela que se había caído. Cosas que mucha gente tiende a dar por sentado.

— Ella suena como que tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros — dijo Kurt.

— Ella lo hace — dijo Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza. — Tomé mi primer viaje a las Filipinas con ella cuando tenía diez años, fue _increíble_. He estado allí un par de veces desde entonces, pero ese primer viaje fue genial. Yo sabía que Cooper y yo éramos diferentes a una edad joven, él no se parecía a mí o a mamá pero si más como papá. Entonces mi padre me contó lo que había sucedido y todo tenía sentido de por qué Cooper no tenía ojos oscuros como mi mamá o el pelo más oscuro.

— Él vino con nosotros — continuó Blaine. — Cooper es un _gran_ amante de la comida y el momento en que conoció a Lola lo llevaron porque ella sabía cocinar muy bien. Ellos se unieron con bastante rapidez y él probablemente ha vuelto más veces que yo.

— Eso es dulce— Kurt dijo mientras acariciaba la piel de la cadera de Blaine con suaves movimientos circulares.

— Somos una familia bastante cercana, considerando todas las cosas — respondió Blaine.

— La familia es importante — dijo a Kurt. — Yo no sé lo que haría sin la mía.

La mente de Blaine vagaba, pensando en cómo sería llamar a Kurt su familia. Sabía que era un poco preventivo hablar de cosas así pero estaba seguro de que quería a Kurt en su vida durante tanto tiempo como pudiera estar con él.

Él lo quería todo. Quería despertar junto a Kurt cada mañana y quería ir a dormir con él todas las noches. Quería los viajes alrededor del mundo tomando la cultura y la belleza que otros países tenían para ofrecer. Quería hacerlo todo con Kurt.

Cuando Blaine pensaba en su futuro, todo lo que veía era a Kurt.

— ¿Dónde te fuiste? — Susurró Kurt, su mano ahuecando el rostro de Blaine suavemente. — Te perdí durante un minuto...

Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. — Estoy aquí — dijo. — Te lo prometo.

Los labios de Kurt rozaron los suyos en otro beso y Blaine envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, tirando de él a ras contra sí mismo. Dejó que Kurt controlara el beso, disfrutando del sentimiento de incitación.

— Te amo tanto — Kurt susurró contra sus labios.

— Te amo también — respondió Blaine sosteniendo a Kurt cerca.

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada al lado de Blaine, sus frentes casi tocándose. Kurt estiró una mano y suavemente acarició la sien de Blaine, su mirada siguiendo su dedo.

Kurt acarició las cejas de Blaine y luego presionó sus labios en la frente de Blaine en un beso y luego dejó caer otro en la otra ceja que acababa de acariciar. Blaine miró a Kurt en silencio mientras le besaba cada porción de piel que su dedo tocaba, desde su sien a la mejilla y luego a la comisura de su boca antes de besar sus labios de nuevo.

Blaine nunca se había sentido tan completamente expuesto como lo hizo ahora. Cada toque de Kurt era tan íntimo y crudo, como si estuviera trazando el rostro de Blaine para que no se le olvide.

— Me encantan estas líneas — dijo Kurt en voz baja, acariciando suavemente con su dedo desde la esquina de los ojos de Blaine hacia el exterior. — Creo que muestran cuán sabio eres.

El aliento de Blaine quedo enganchado cuando Kurt las besó de nuevo.

— Y me encanta estas también — añadió Kurt, alisando su pulgar sobre la frente de Blaine. — Y estas — Él tocó la comisura de la boca de Blaine de nuevo. — Debido a que son las mejores líneas de sonrisa que he visto en mi vida y me gusta que seas feliz.

— Lo soy — susurró Blaine, tirando de Kurt en un ardiente beso. Los ruidos que Kurt hizo fueron directamente a través de Blaine.

Él acarició la espalda desnuda de Kurt, su mano yendo a descansar en la marejada de ropa interior que cubría el trasero de Kurt. Él lo apretó sobre la ropa y Kurt se empujó de nuevo ante su toque.

— Tócame — susurró Kurt. — Por Favor.

Blaine asintió en acuerdo, deslizando su mano por debajo de la elástica ropa interior de Kurt para tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Kurt se zafó de su boxer y lo arrojó a un lado de la cama.

Se movieron juntos y Blaine podía sentir el pene duro de Kurt en contra suyo. Se empujó contra el automáticamente y ambos gimieron ante la fricción. Blaine empujó a Kurt en la cama y se acomodó sobre él, una pierna entre el propio Kurt, y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo de nuevo.

Sus miembros se rozaron juntos de nuevo y las caderas de Kurt se empujaron automáticamente hacia arriba, con ganas de más. Blaine deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y envolvió su mano alrededor de sus miembros. La presión no era la mejor, pero la sensación del pene de Kurt en contra suya lo hacía aún mejor.

— Espera — Kurt susurró, el pecho agitado ya. — ¿Yo... me puedes dedear?

Blaine se detuvo y asintió. — Sí. Oh, _dios_ , sí.

Se inclinó a su lado de la cama y metió la mano en el cajón superior de su mesita de noche para sacar el lubricante. Blaine abrió la tapa y se roció un poco en la mano, frotándolo en sus dedos. Se instaló sobre Kurt y lo besó lentamente mientras trazaba con su dedo alrededor de su entrada.

Kurt jadeó contra sus labios mientras Blaine empujó su dedo dentro de él, y Blaine sintió el cuerpo de Kurt estremecerse debajo de él antes de relajarse. Kurt apretó su frente contra el brazo de Blaine y asintió.

Blaine movió su dedo dentro de Kurt y lo besó de nuevo. Los músculos de Kurt se apretaron alrededor del dedo de Blaine en la más deliciosa de las maneras. Siguió empujando el dedo dentro y fuera de Kurt, empujándolo tan profundo como podía en todo momento.

Añadió un segundo dedo ante la insistencia de Kurt. Él dobló sus dedos dentro de Kurt y la boca de Kurt se abrió en un silencioso grito de placer. Blaine repitió el movimiento y Kurt se empujó de nuevo ante su toque.

— Más — dijo Kurt con voz entrecortada. Alzó la mano y tiró de Blaine en un beso y Blaine siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de Kurt, acariciándole la próstata provocativamente.

Blaine empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, torpemente frotando su pene contra la cadera de Kurt tratando de mantener sus dedos dentro de Kurt. Kurt tomó la iniciativa y envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Blaine, acariciándolo justo como Blaine lo necesitaba.

— Sí — Blaine jadeó, dejando caer besos en el cuello de Kurt.

Blaine se echó hacia atrás un poco y miró a Kurt debajo de él, sus labios carnosos y rojos rogando por ser besados por Blaine. Sus bocas se deslizaron juntas y la mano libre de Kurt se enredó en el pelo de Blaine, manteniéndolo cerca.

La mano de Kurt se apretó un poco más en el pene de Blaine con un cambio de ángulo y Blaine gimió con fuerza. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo bajo el toque de Kurt. Se retiró de los labios de Kurt para sentarse, lo suficiente para envolver su mano libre alrededor del pene de Kurt. Mantuvo sus dedos dentro de Kurt mientras empezaba a acariciarlo duro y rápido. La respiración de Kurt se hizo más pesada y su control sobre el pene de Blaine comenzó a aflojarse. Blaine vio como el cuerpo de Kurt comenzó a tensarse mientras su orgasmo se hizo cargo de su cuerpo. Kurt se apretó alrededor de los dedos de Blaine y Blaine mantuvo el ritmo de su mano en el pene de Kurt hasta que silbó con excesiva sensibilidad. Blaine retiró sus dedos de Kurt, lo que le causó gemir por la pérdida. Rápidamente cogió un pañuelo para limpiarse los dedos mientras Kurt se recostó en la cama, viéndose pecaminoso.

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Kurt amorosamente.

— Mmm — Kurt zumbó en el beso.

Su mano se cerró alrededor del miembro de Blaine un momento después y lo acarició con entusiasmo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el orgasmo de Blaine llegara, ya estaba tan cerca y él se vino a borbotones sobre la mano de Kurt y sobre su estómago.

— Eres tan hermoso — Kurt dijo mientras Blaine se desplomó en la cama junto a él. Kurt cogió un pañuelo para limpiarse a sí mismo y lo tiró a la basura en el lado de la cama de Blaine.

Blaine le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo perezosamente. Kurt zumbó felizmente y deslizó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, masajeando el cuero cabelludo mientras se besaban. Kurt rompió el beso un buen rato después.

— Tengo hambre — dijo. — Deberíamos hacer panqueques o algo así.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Preguntó Blaine, con incredulidad.

Kurt asintió. — Sí, lo estoy — respondió. — Todavía no tengo sueño y el sexo me pone hambriento. — Se encogió de hombros y besó a Blaine rápidamente en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama tirando de su ropa interior y una de las batas de Blaine.

Blaine miró cuan hermoso se veía el cuerpo de Kurt cubierto por la tela de la bata y él pensó que se levantaría de la cama también. Los panqueques sonaban muy acogedores justo ahora.


	16. Chapter 16

El plan que tenían era hacer panqueques, pero Kurt terminó sentado en el piso de la sala de estar de Blaine, cara a cara con Blaine, sus rodillas presionándose juntas y cada uno con un plato de cereal _Cap'n Crunch_.

Blaine le sonrió con la cuchara en su boca y Kurt arrugó su nariz, tratando de no ahogarse con su propio cereal.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Blaine inocentemente.

— Tienes un bigote de leche— respondió Kurt.

Blaine se lamió el labio superior y Kurt se encontró mirando la lengua de Blaine, cada movimiento. Volvió su atención a su plato casi vacío y cogió otra cucharada de cereal antes de dejar su plato sobre la mesa de café junto al de Blaine.

— Sabes, ya que hemos estado conversando tanto desde anoche — comenzó Blaine. — Debes decirme más acerca de tu padre.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se lamió la leche de sus labios, la que podía sentir aferrándose allí y fue al otro lado, tomando las dos manos de Blaine en las suyas. — ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

— Todo — respondió Blaine.

Kurt se rió entre dientes. — Creo que te he dicho la mayoría de las cosas — dijo, golpeando su rodilla contra la de Blaine.

— ¿Qué hay de tu mamá entonces? — Preguntó Blaine suavemente.

— Yo puedo hacer eso — respondió Kurt. — Ella era bastante increíble. Ella murió cuando yo era joven, lo que ya sabes, pero ella es la razón por lo que estoy tan orgulloso de ser quien soy. Ella nunca tomó ninguna mierda de nadie. Yo creo que por eso mi padre se enamoró de ella tan rápidamente. No se iba por las ramas. De hecho, ella fue la que lo invitó a salir la primera vez.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió. — Sí, por lo menos, según mi papá — continuó. — Ella se acercó a él y se lo preguntó directamente. Dijo que sí, por supuesto, y seis meses más tarde, se casaron.

— Ella constantemente doblaba los estereotipos de género también. Su hermana es gay también y mi papá dijo que las personas utilizaban eso para burlarse de ella porque no podía ser una lesbiana si ella se parecía tanto a una _mujer_. Así que mi mamá hizo todo lo que pudo para probar que la gente podía ser lo que quisiera ser y que no tienen que encajar en las normas de género.

Blaine sonrió. — Ahora, esa es una mujer que puedo admirar.

— Era bastante admirable — Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. — Cada vez que era Navidad, mi padre le pedía que esperara por él para ir a recoger el árbol de Navidad, pero ella se ponía impaciente y me llevaba con ella a escoger uno. Nos gustaba recoger juntos el árbol y ella lo transportaba de nuevo al coche, a pesar de que los _hombres rudos_ le decían que ella era una dama para que llevara un árbol tan pesado y que un hombre debería hacerlo.

— Recuerdo que ella me dijo que nadie me podía decir quién no podía ser, que era _mi_ elección ser quien yo quería ser.

Kurt se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba su determinada naturaleza.

— Le hubieses gustado — dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Blaine miró a Kurt con tanto amor en sus ojos que Kurt pensó que podría estallar por las cosas que estaba sintiendo. — Me hubiese gustado ella también.

Kurt se movió sobre sus rodillas y besó a Blaine profundamente en los labios. Las manos de Blaine se acercaron a rodear la cintura de Kurt y Kurt sonrió contra los labios de Blaine.

Kurt se movió otra vez, poniendo sus piernas para colocarlas una a cada lado de las caderas de Blaine. Él se acercó más a Blaine de donde estaban sentados en la alfombra y tomó una de las manos de Blaine en la suya.

— Tenemos que hablar — dijo Kurt en voz baja.

— Estamos hablando...

— Sobre sexo.

Blaine asintió. — ¿Supongo que hay algo con lo que quieres empezar?

Kurt asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine. — Algo así — respondió. — Sé que estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma y me encanta, pero yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estoy haciendo nada malo.

— No lo estás — dijo Blaine. — Todo lo que haces es perfecto.

Kurt sonrió. — Alguien está un poco sesgado — bromeó a la ligera. — Pero lo acepto.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de besar a Kurt de nuevo.

— ¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar de las cosas que hacemos y no nos gustan? — Kurt sugirió. — Quiero decir, yo no quiero, decir o darte una nalgada y que lo odies.

—... No me opongo a ello — dijo Blaine. — Pero es un tipo de situación.

Kurt asintió, trazando los dedos de Blaine con los suyos. — Es bueno saberlo — respondió. — ¿Que más te gusta?

Blaine tarareó en voz baja. — Me encanta el sexo temprano en la mañana — él comenzó. — O el sexo adormilado. Solía despertar a Dale con una mamada en su cumpleaños. Siempre le encantó y ocasionalmente me devolvía el favor.

— ¿Despertar con una mamada? — Repitió Kurt. — Suena increíble para mí.

— Voy asegurarme de despertarte así en tu cumpleaños entonces — dijo Blaine mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y besaba el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar que Blaine tenga un mejor acceso a su cuello. Blaine se detuvo en el punto de su pulso y chupó y Kurt gimió ante el toque. Llevó su mano libre hasta enredar sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Blaine, clavándolos ligeramente.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó Blaine, calmando con su lengua la mancha roja.

— ¿Huh? — Kurt preguntó, respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

— Oh — Kurt murmuró. — No he pensado en ello...

— Seguro que tienes algo — susurró Blaine, besando su camino hasta el cuello de Kurt. Él tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt en su boca y mordisqueó. — Me puedes decir.

— Me gusta montar — Kurt dejó escapar, sintiendo que se ruborizaba considerablemente.

— Me encantaría que me montes — dijo Blaine, con voz ronca en el oído de Kurt mientras mordía el lóbulo suavemente. — Me encantaría ver que te sientes en mi pene y me montes.

Kurt gimió, agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa de Blaine con la mano.

— Creo que deberíamos hacer eso para nuestra primera vez — dijo Blaine, besando su camino por la garganta de Kurt, parando en su hombro. — ¿Qué piensas?

Kurt asintió, con los ojos todavía cerrados y respirando con fuerza. — Sí — dijo. — Dios, sí.

Los dientes de Blaine se arrastraron del hombro de Kurt hasta su clavícula y de vuelta. Kurt volvió la cabeza y capturó los labios de Blaine con los suyos, besándolo lentamente. Él aflojó la mano de la camisa de Blaine y suavizó el material, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine mientras se besaban.

Podía sentir que su trasero se empezaba a entumecer de estar sentado durante tanto tiempo en el suelo y él se retorció aún más cerca de Blaine.

— Creo que deberías tocar algo para mí — dijo Kurt entre besos. — En el piano.

Blaine lo miró, una mirada un poco sorprendida en su rostro antes de asentir. — Está bien — estuvo de acuerdo.

Se levantaron del suelo, deteniéndose junto a la cocina para poner sus platos en el fregadero. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó a la habitación, al otro lado de la vivienda, donde estaba el piano de Blaine.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que toque? — Blaine preguntó mientras sacaba el taburete del piano para sentarse.

— Cualquier cosa — Kurt respondió, sentadose al lado de Blaine.

— Está bien — dijo Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza, pasando sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Kurt observó cómo se detuvo antes de iniciar una melodía que Kurt no reconoció.

Él mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de Blaine, viendo como los ojos de su novio se cerraban, disfrutando de la leve arruga que apareció en la frente de Blaine mientras se concentraba. Kurt dejó que la música pase sobre él. Cualquiera que fuera la pieza, era preciosa. Miró hacia abajo, viendo los dedos de Blaine golpear las teclas con confianza y facilidad que sólo se da con años de práctica.

La canción llegó a su fin a los pocos minutos y Blaine volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kurt. Kurt sonrió y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

— Eso fue hermoso — dijo.

Blaine sonrió. — Gracias. Deberíamos tocar algo juntos.

— Ohh, estoy un poco oxidado — dijo Kurt. — No he tocado en mucho tiempo.

Blaine golpeó el hombro de Kurt con el suyo. — Voy a empezar yo y te unes cuando lo desees.

Kurt asintió y los dedos de Blaine encontraron su camino de vuelta a las teclas del piano, empezando suavemente en una canción que Kurt reconoció al instante. Tomó aire y dejó que la familiaridad de la canción lo llevara a tocar.

Blaine le sonrió mientras tocaban y Kurt agachó la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. La canción llegó a su fin y Blaine cubrió la mano de Kurt con una de las suyas. Se lo llevó a los labios para besar la parte posterior de su mano. Kurt sintió mariposas en su estómago con la acción, su mirada firme en Blaine.

— No oxidado en absoluto — susurró de Blaine.

Kurt asintió ante el comentario y se volvió hacia el piano, tocando algo que su madre le había enseñado cuando era un niño. Recordó cuando tocaba con ella antes de que ella se enfermara. Él parpadeó las lágrimas contenidas y se concentró en la canción. Podía sentir la mirada de Blaine en él y en lugar de sentirse inquieto hizo que Kurt se sintiera más seguro. Cerró los ojos y sintió su camino encima de las teclas con confianza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, simplemente sacándolo de su memoria cuando su madre le enseñó cuando era un niño.

— ¿Que canción era esa? Yo no la reconocí — Blaine preguntó cuándo Kurt hubo terminado.

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine, deslizando una pierna sobre el taburete para que pudiera acercarse a él. — Mi mamá la escribió — comenzó. — Se llama _Para Kurt_. Porque una de las primeras canciones que me enseño cuando era pequeño era _Para Elise_ y yo quería una canción con mi nombre en el título. Así que ella la escribió.

— Es _magnífica_ — respondió Blaine. — Tu mamá era una mujer talentosa.

Kurt descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura vagamente. — Sí, lo era.

Kurt miró a las teclas del piano y sonrió para sus adentros.

— Tomé clases desde que tenía nueve años — dijo Kurt. — Antes de que ella muriera, mi madre me enseñó a tocar esa canción, así que era una especie de estudiante intermedio cuando empecé. Ella solía ser profesora de música en mi escuela y todos los días, una vez que todos se habían ido, se sentaba en la sala de música y simplemente tocábamos juntos. Ella tenía la paciencia de un santo, lo juro.

— No es que ella no tuviera sus defectos, por supuesto — Kurt añadió y Blaine le apretó la mano suavemente en respuesta. — Porque ella maldecía como un marinero cuando su equipo de fútbol comenzó a perder. Pero cuando éramos sólo ella y yo, todo era perfecto.

— ¿De qué equipo era ella?

— Buckeyes **(1)** — Kurt respondió automáticamente. — Es el equipo de la familia. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza. El fútbol no me interesa, pero papá esta en buena compañía con Finn. Ellos miran el juego juntos todas las semanas cuando es temporada de fútbol.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — La temporada de fútbol es importante —dijo.

Kurt soltó un bufido. — Si tú lo dices.

Blaine se volvió y besó la frente de Kurt. — Vamos, debemos ir a la cama, es tarde.

— Mmm — Kurt murmuró. — No quiero, no todavía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces? — Preguntó Blaine, cerrando la tapa del piano sobre las teclas.

Kurt sonrió y se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Blaine en la suya para conducirlo fuera de la habitación. Miró el reloj en la sala de estar mientras pasaban y vieron que eran las tres de la mañana.

— Deberíamos quedarnos y ver el amanecer — dijo Kurt. — Pero hasta entonces, podemos acurrucarnos en el sofá.

Blaine asintió y se acomodó en el sofá, apoyado en el brazo del el, Kurt entre sus piernas, su espalda pegada a ras contra el pecho de Blaine. Envolvió la manta a su alrededor y se acurrucó contra Blaine lo mejor que pudo. Blaine besó el lado de su cabeza y Kurt cerró los ojos, contento.

— No te duermas ahora — dijo Blaine y Kurt tarareo suavemente en reconocimiento.

— No lo haré.

Kurt sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba en contra del de Blaine y se sentía cansando, pero no quería quedarse dormido todavía. Quería quedarse despierto y ver la salida del sol con Blaine.

Quería recordar esta noche por siglos.

La voz de Blaine era reconfortante en su oído, contándole historias de su infancia. Él le dijo a Kurt la historia de cuando él le dijo a Cooper que era gay y Cooper sólo se encogió de hombros diciendo "Sí, ¿qué más hay de nuevo? ". Y fue la primera vez que Blaine no sintió miedo de ser él mismo. Kurt sonrió a la historia, contento de que Blaine tuviera a Cooper cuando crecía, incluso si había una diferencia de diez años de edad entre ellos.

Las historias de Blaine luego fueron de cómo Tina y él se habían convertido en mejores amigos en la escuela secundaria y su incomodo enamoramiento sobre él.

— Pasamos a través de ello, sin embargo — dijo Blaine. — Luego, en la universidad, conoció a Mike y se enamoró. Ella es una chica dulce y ella es probablemente alguien en quien estaría interesado si yo hubiera sido hetero.

— Me alegro de que no lo seas — dijo Kurt, torciéndose en el pecho de Blaine para que pudiera ver la cara de su novio. — Haría _esto_ realmente incómodo.

Blaine se rió y le sonrió. — También me alegro de que no lo sea— él estuvo de acuerdo. — Porque te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.

— Detente — dijo Kurt con cariño. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Blaine, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Un rato más tarde, el cielo cambió de color y los dos estaban junto a la larga ventana del extremo más alejado del apartamento de Blaine, con vistas a la ciudad. Todo parecía tan _tranquilo_ , lo cual era extraño para la ciudad de Nueva York. Deseó que pudieran subir a la azotea del edificio de apartamento de Blaine, pero sabía que no había un camino hasta ahí.

— Los colores son tan hermosos — dijo Blaine al lado de Kurt y Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

— Realmente lo es.

Blaine envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo abrazó mientras observaban juntos, en silencio, el amanecer. Kurt suspiró y se volvió hacia Blaine una vez que el sol se había levantado totalmente.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cama ahora?

Blaine asintió y se dirigieron juntos de nuevo a la habitación de Blaine. Kurt se deslizó en su lado de la cama y de inmediato se enroscó alrededor de Blaine. Besó a Blaine suavemente en los labios y susurró buena noche antes de caer en un profundo y contenido sueño.

* * *

A Blaine le gustaba ver a Kurt trabajar.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba trabajando. Él era particular y perfeccionista cuando trabajaba y quería hacer nada más que lo mejor, siempre. Blaine disfrutaba viendo la cara de Kurt que va desde el ceño en concentración a la pura alegría de terminar una tarea perfectamente.

Kurt rara vez se daba cuenta de Blaine cuando estaba trabajando, su mente estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, pero a Blaine no le importaba. No se sentía como si estuviera siendo ignorado. El trabajo de Kurt era importante para él.

— Kurt.

Kurt levantó la vista y Blaine sonrió cuando él se dio cuenta de que la jefa de Kurt estaba de pie frente a él.

— Tu novio está aquí.

Isabelle le lanzó a Blaine un guiño al salir de la oficina y la cabeza de Kurt dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Blaine.

— ¡Blaine! — Dijo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Es día de yoga y tai chi, pensé en venir a recogerte del trabajo para que pudiéramos ir juntos — contestó Blaine, dando un paso a la oficina de Kurt para saludarlo con un beso.

— Eres un ángel — dijo Kurt. — Pero no puedo ir a casa hasta que haya terminado esto.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? — Preguntó Blaine, dando un paso alrededor de la mesa para ver en lo que Kurt estaba trabajando, su mano fue a descansar sobre la espalda baja de Kurt de forma automática.

Kurt suspiró. — A menos que puedas ayudarme a escoger un tema entonces no tengo nada.

Blaine miró a las dos pantallas de computadoras que estaban lado a lado, con las que Kurt estaba trabajando. Podía ver que Kurt tenía el Photoshop abierto y había estado tratando de avanzar en eso. — Creo que tienes tu tema.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? — Preguntó Kurt.

— Todas las máscaras — Blaine señaló. — Parece bastante obvio desde donde estoy sentado.

Kurt se volvió hacia él, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Agarró Blaine y tiró de él para darle un beso, abrazándolo con fuerza. — ¡Gracias! —Dijo mientras rompía el beso. — He estado mirando esto por una hora tratando de pensar en _algo_ que usar. ¡No puedo creer que no vi las máscaras ahí!

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — Nos pasa a los mejores de nosotros.

Kurt sonrió. — No tienes idea de lo aliviado que estoy.

Blaine aceptó el segundo beso que Kurt tenía para él, era mucho menos urgente, pero seguía siendo tan apasionado que hizo cosquillas en el estómago de Blaine gratamente.

— Oh, tengo una idea — Blaine respondió un poco sin aliento. — ¿Significa esto que vas a salir tiempo entonces?

Kurt asintió. — Lo haré — dijo. — Sólo tengo que terminar esto, ¿Quieres esperar por mí?

— Por supuesto — respondió Blaine. — Voy a leer mientras trabajas.

— Gracias — dijo Kurt, sonriéndole a Blaine antes de volverse a las pantallas de los ordenadores frente a él, cliqueando frenéticamente mientras trabajaba.

Blaine sintió como que apenas había encendido su iPad cuando Kurt había apagado su ordenador y lo besaba en la mejilla.

— Eso fue rápido — comentó Blaine.

Kurt sonrío. — Solo tenía que terminar algo y enviar por correo mis ideas a Isabelle antes que se acabe el día. Hubiese estado aquí por horas si tú no hubieras venido cuando lo hiciste.

— Bueno, me alegro — Blaine respondió. — Vamos, el yoga no espera a ningún hombre.

Kurt asintió. — Voy a cambiarme. — Él dijo y pico los labios de Blaine antes de tomar su bolso de yoga y llevarlo al baño de hombres para ponerse su ropa de gimnasio. Se vistió y encontró a Blaine en su oficina.

— Creo que Santana se va unir hoy con nosotros ahí — Kurt dijo cuándo metió su laptop dentro de su bolso y ponerlo en su hombro.

Kurt asintió y juntos dejaron el edificio, de la mano. Aun emocionaba a Blaine saber que podía hacer esto, podía tomar la mano de Kurt en la calle y mirar duramente, si alguien, les daba una segunda mirada. Se sentía liberador.

Santana estaba esperando por ellos cuando llegaron, jugando con su teléfono. — Hey — Ella dijo a modo de saludo. — Estaba a punto de darme por vencida con ustedes.

— Lo siento — dijo Kurt. — El trabajo se retrasó.

Santana asintió y todos ellos se dirigieron juntos a la sala de yoga. Kurt puso sus bolsas a un lado y extendió su colchoneta entre Blaine y Santana.

Blaine literalmente vio salir el estrés fuera del cuerpo de Kurt durante la clase. Se alegró por él, no le gustaba cuando Kurt estaba estresado.

La clase terminó demasiado pronto para ellos y Blaine rápidamente enrolló su colchoneta y picoteó a Kurt en los labios, y le dijo que se encontraría con él en la sala de tai chi. Kurt y Santana se quedaron atrás, hablando, y Blaine se alegró de que se llevaran mejor. Entró en su habitación tai chi y saludó a los miembros que ya estaban allí. Esperó a que todos los demás llegaran y atrapó la mirada de Kurt mientras entraba en la habitación, sonriéndole.

Kurt llevaba los pantalones favorito de Blaine para yoga y Blaine contuvo un gemido. Ellos realmente dejaban poco a la imaginación. No es que Blaine se quejara, por supuesto.

Blaine empujó ese pensamiento de su mente, tratando de entrar en el correcto espacio libre para la clase. No sería bueno para él perder el enfoque y hacer un movimiento que potencialmente lo dañara a él o alguien que lo siguiera.

La hora pasó bastante rápido y antes de Blaine se diera cuenta, eran Kurt, Santana y él dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía? — Preguntó Kurt.

— Uh, la tuya si quieres — respondió Blaine. — Hice reservaciones para cenar, así que podemos ir a tu apartamento primero.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. — Bueno.

— Vamos ustedes dos, dejen de ser empalagosos entre si — dijo Santana desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Blaine recogió su bolso de deporte y se la echó al hombro y siguió a los dos fuera del edificio. Él llamó a un taxi para ellos y todos subieron.

— Así que, ¿A dónde vamos a cenar? — Kurt preguntó una vez que estaban en su habitación en el apartamento de Kurt.

Blaine se sentó en el extremo de la cama. — Mmm, a un sitio bonito — dijo con una sonrisa. No quería decir todo altiro, quería dejar algo como en una sorpresa. No habían salido en mucho tiempo, por lo general optaban por permanecer en casa, pero Blaine quería llevar a Kurt fuera, en una cita adecuada.

— Bien — dijo Kurt con fingida exasperación. — Voy a ir a bañarme.

— Está bien — dijo Blaine. Inclinó la cabeza y aceptó el beso de Kurt, deseando tener tiempo para hacer más pero sabía cuánto tiempo Kurt se tomaba en el baño para prepararse.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y cogió su iPad para llevarlo a la sala de estar. Se acomodó en el sofá para que pudiera revisar sus correos electrónicos.

— Así que, ¿A dónde vas a llevar a Kurt a cenar? — Santana preguntó mientras tranquilamente entraba a la sala de estar.

— A alguna parte — respondió Blaine.

— Van a tener una noche romántica, ¿verdad? — Preguntó y Blaine asintió.

— Sí — dijo. — Me di cuenta que los dos nos beneficiaremos. Sé que Kurt ha estado estresado por el trabajo últimamente, así que quería quitarle eso de la cabeza.

Santana le miró durante unos largos momentos. — Eres un buen novio.

Blaine le dio una mirada un poco confundido. — ¿Gracias?

— Es algo bueno — dijo Santana. — Kurt... lo tuvo difícil en la escuela secundaria. Luego él se puso sexy y nos mudamos aquí y los chicos estaban sobre él. No se dio cuenta sin embargo, que cada vez que salimos alguien estaba babeando sobre él. O Kurt estaba realmente ajeno o simplemente era un muy buen actor.

— De cualquier manera — Santana continuó. — Le gustas. Y parece que tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros, pero podría ser porque eres viejo.

Blaine parpadeó. No estaba muy seguro a dónde iba con todo esto, pero lo menos la escucharía.

— Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si le haces daño, voy a ir a lo tía Snix contigo — dijo. — Conozco gente y podemos ocultar un cuerpo donde _nadie_ lo encontrará. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Yo no voy a hacerle daño — dijo Blaine. — Solo para que lo sepas.

Santana lo examino con una larga mirada y luego asintió. — Bueno. Porque yo realmente odiaría hacerte daño.

—Tú y yo, ambos —respondió Blaine.

Santana se mostró satisfecha con lo que Blaine le dijo a ella porque cambió de tema rápidamente a lo que era trabajar en _Blaine Anderson and Sons_. Siguieron hablando de la empresa hasta que Kurt hubo terminado de arreglarse y salió de su habitación luciendo absolutamente impresionante. El aliento de Blaine se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando observo el atuendo de Kurt. Llevaba una camisa con los más hermosos botones purpuras y unos jeans negros ajustados. Era simple, pero se veía fenomenal en Kurt.

— ¿Es demasiado? — Preguntó Kurt. — Puedo cambiarme.

— No — dijo Blaine rápidamente. — Estas perfecto.

— Amordácenme — Santana murmuró mientras ella se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Kurt le sonrió a Blaine y Blaine se levantó para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. — Te ves genial — dijo.

— Gracias — respondió Kurt y besó a Blaine sonoramente en los labios. — Será mejor que vayamos a tu apartamento para que puedas cambiarte antes de la cena.

— Lo haremos— Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Blaine estuviera listo en su apartamento y llegaron al restaurante con tiempo suficiente. Su camarera les mostró su mesa y Blaine se sentó frente a Kurt y aceptó el menú ofrecido.

— Blaine... — dijo Kurt lentamente. — ¿Por qué no hay precios en este menú?

— Así es como se hacen las cosas aquí — respondió Blaine, mirando por encima de los listados de las deliciosas comidas que el restaurante ofrecía. — Sólo pide algo, esta noche va por mi cuenta.

Kurt hizo un ruido y Blaine miró por encima de su menú.

— ¿Hay algo de malo? — Blaine preguntó en voz baja.

— Sabes que no es necesario que me lleves a restaurantes de lujo ¿Cierto? Ya me tienes — replicó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió. — Sé que no _tengo_ que hacerlo — empezó. — Me _gusta_. Además, no hemos salido juntos hace tiempo porque a _alguien_ le gusta demasiado mi cocina. Pensé que los dos podríamos utilizar el regalo.

Kurt lo miró con amor en sus ojos. — Está bien — dijo. — Me has ganado con ese pequeño discurso.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — Bien — respondió. — Porque estoy pidiendo una langosta ¿Quieres uno también?

Kurt tarareó. — Yo iba a probar el pato pero la langosta suena increíble.

Blaine puso su menú en la mesa y Kurt colocó el suyo en la parte superior. Su camarera volvió unos minutos más tarde con una botella de vino y tomó sus pedidos de comida.

— Esto es bueno — Kurt dijo una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo. — Salir contigo, cenar en un restaurante de lujo para el cual estoy seriamente mal vestido.

— No estás mal vestido — Blaine respondió, cogiendo el vaso para tomar un sorbo de vino.

— Y tú estas sesgado — dijo Kurt con cariño. — Aun así, gracias.

Blaine le sonrió. — En cualquier momento.

Su comida llegó un rato después y Blaine agradeció a la camarera después de Kurt y cogió su copa.

— Un brindis — dijo y Kurt lo miró con curiosidad mientras levantaba su copa. — Por nosotros, no importa que tan cursi suene.

— Por nosotros —Kurt hizo eco suavemente.

Chocaron sus copas y Blaine tomó un sorbo de vino, viendo a Kurt todo el tiempo. Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejar su vaso para comenzar con su comida.

Blaine hizo lo mismo, comenzando con su deliciosa langosta. A mitad de la comida, Blaine sintió el zapato de Kurt en contra de su pierna y él sonrió para sí mismo, metiendo su pie cómodamente contra la de Kurt.

— ¿Qué te gustaría para el postre? —Blaine preguntó una vez que hubieron terminado sus comidas y su camarera trajera los menús de postre. — Tienen algunos pasteles de queso con buen aspecto.

Kurt tarareó. — Mmm, eso suena encantador — respondió. — Podríamos compartir una rebanada, si quieres.

Blaine asintió. — Me encantaría eso — dijo. — Ordena tú, no me preocupa mucho de cualquier manera.

Kurt asintió y le hizo señas a su camarera para pedir su postre.

— ¿Vuelves a mi casa esta noche? — Preguntó Blaine mientras esperaban.

Kurt lo miró. — Claro — respondió. — Si me quieres.

Blaine asintió. — Por supuesto que sí — dijo. — Me encanta despertar a tu lado.

Kurt se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza un poco y Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar su mano, deslizando sus dedos entre los de Kurt. — Eres un romántico, Blaine Anderson — dijo Kurt en voz baja.

— Trato — contestó Blaine, levantando la mano de Kurt a sus labios para que pudiera besar la parte posterior de ella.

Su postre llegó un momento después y Blaine a regañadientes soltó la mano de Kurt. Cogió el tenedor de postre y recogió un trozo, sosteniéndolo para que Kurt tenga el primer bocado.

— Mmm, esto es _delicioso_ — Kurt tarareo. — Nunca supe que el caramelo podría ser utilizado de esta manera.

Blaine sonrió. — Es bastante bueno, ¿No? — Tomo otra rebanada con el tenedor para sí mismo. Observó a Kurt tomar otro pedazo para él y se lo comió.

— Este tiene que ser el mejor postre que he probado — dijo Kurt, sonando como que apenas podía contener su gemido.

— Me aseguraré de decirle al chef — dijo Blaine. — Él es un amigo de la familia.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. — ¿Hay alguien a quien _no_ conozcas?

Blaine se rió entre dientes. — Por supuesto — respondió. — No conozco al Presidente.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante Blaine y se centró en el pastel de queso de nuevo. Blaine sonrió y saco otra rebanada con el tenedor. Dejó la última parte para Kurt, cogió su copa de vino y tomó un largo sorbo, terminándola.

— Gracias por esta noche — Kurt dijo una vez que hubo terminado el pastel de queso. — Ha sido preciosa.

— Me alegro — respondió Blaine. — Has estado tan estresado últimamente, te mereces que te mimen.

Kurt le sonrió, sus ojos brillando con amor y Blaine jura que su corazón dio un vuelco ante esa mirada. Él realmente era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

Su camarera llegó con la factura y Blaine deslizó su tarjeta de crédito en la pequeña ranura y se la devolvió a ella con un "gracias" y una sonrisa. Ella los dejó solos y Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt de nuevo. Le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, trazando una pequeña peca.

— Aquí está su tarjeta, señor — dijo su camarera. — Que tengan una buena noche.

Blaine asintió. — Gracias — dijo. Él y Kurt se levantaron y salieron juntos del restaurante.

— Así que — Kurt comenzó mientras caminaban juntos por la calle. — ¿Cuánto salió la cena?

— Mmm, no mucho — respondió Blaine. — Pero no te diré cuanto exactamente. El punto de esta noche era mimarte.

— Oh, ¿Es eso lo que era? — Preguntó Kurt en broma. Se detuvo en medio del camino y Blaine sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

— Por supuesto — respondió, inclinándose para besar a Kurt suavemente. — Un hombre tiene que mantener a su novio feliz, después de todo.

— Ya lo haces — Kurt susurró contra los labios de Blaine.

— Lo sé — dijo Blaine, deteniéndose para besar a Kurt un poco más profundo. — Simplemente me gusta hacer cosas por ti. Me hace feliz.

— Te amo — dijo Kurt antes de besar a Blaine acaloradamente.

— Será mejor que lleguemos a casa antes de que nos arresten por indecencia pública — dijo Blaine mientras él se aparta de mala gana.

— Está bien — dijo Kurt con un puchero y Blaine sonrió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo de besar a Kurt una vez más.

Ellos hicieron su camino de regreso al apartamento de Blaine un poco más tarde de lo habitual y en lugar de ir directamente a la habitación, como pensó Blaine que lo harían, Kurt le pidió prestado su portátil a Blaine para que pudiera comprobar su correo electrónico.

Blaine se instaló en el sofá junto a Kurt con su iPad en sus propias manos para revisar sus correos electrónicos también, pensando que sería mejor para distraerlo.

— Este proyecto va a ser la muerte para mí — Kurt murmuró. Blaine miró a la pantalla de la computadora portátil que Kurt estaba mirando fijamente.

— No pienses de esa manera — dijo Blaine. — ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro. — En realidad no — contestó. — Esta pieza debería haberse terminado para la edición pasada pero me lo entregaron a mí esta mañana y tengo que tenerlo terminado a finales de esta semana. Está bien, voy a conseguir que se haga, pero esta técnica no está en mi descripción de trabajo.

— Déjame adivinar — comenzó Blaine. — ¿La parte de ser el asistente ejecutivo significa que tienes que manejar todo lo que te den?

— Bingo — Kurt respondió. — No voy a tardar, lo prometo. Sólo quiero adelantar un poco.

— Está bien — Blaine le aseguró. — A mí me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un rápido beso. — Eres el más dulce.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa. — Trato.

Se volvió hacia su iPad y pensó que volvería a jugar un partido de Angry Birds mientras esperaba que Kurt terminara.

Blaine había pasado tres niveles cuando él miró a la pantalla de Kurt de nuevo, viendo la gama de máscaras en la pantalla. Observó cómo Kurt las posicionaba en diferentes lugares y continuaba escribiendo.

— ¿Qué son las máscaras de todos modos? — Preguntó Blaine.

— Es una pieza focal — Kurt respondió mientras seguía trabajando. — Se suponía que iba a ir con nuestro baile anual de máscaras, pero alguien en el trabajo no hizo la pieza y fue despedido por lo que me dejaron la pieza a mi. Sé que el baile fue hace años, pero todavía se necesita hacer la pieza. Afortunadamente los bailes de máscaras pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento de la temporada. Razón por la cual Isabelle me tiene haciendo esto ahora.

Blaine tarareó. — Fui al baile — comentó.

Kurt lo miró. — ¿Fuiste? — Preguntó.

— Lo hice — Blaine respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. — Es tradición que los Anderson vayan todos los años.

— Ah, cierto, por supuesto — dijo Kurt. — Me olvidé por completo. ¿Cómo estabas vestido? Tal vez te vi y no me di cuenta de ello.

— Es posible, Me limite a quedar como un pulgar adolorido gracias a Audrey — respondió Blaine. — Ella escogió un traje y una máscara para mí y no me deja usar cualquier cosa. Oh, ¿Quién ganó esa cita con Zac Efron?

— Lauren Zizes — dijo Kurt, sonando apagó. — Yo quería esa cita.

— Tú y yo, ambos — Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

Kurt levantó una ceja. — ¿Querías ir a una cita con Zac Efron?

— ¿Qué? ¡Él es caliente!

Kurt ahogó una carcajada. — Eres el más lindo.

— Todavía tengo mi máscara — dijo Blaine, levantándose del sofá. Él dejo su iPad abajo y se estiró. — ¿Quieres ver si te acuerdas de mí?

— Claro — dijo Kurt. — Tengo que terminar de todos modos.

— Reúnete conmigo en el dormitorio entonces — dijo Blaine mientras salía de la sala de estar. Buscó en sus cajones, tratando de recordar donde había puesto la máscara. Se trasladó al armario, y encendió la luz. Vio a una caja negra elegante en un estante y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Abrió la tapa y vio su máscara puesta en terciopelo.

Volvió a entrar en su habitación para encontrar a Kurt ya desvistiéndose.

— Aquí tienes — dijo Blaine, tendiéndole la caja a Kurt.

Kurt la cogió y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Blaine frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había causado que Kurt reaccione así.

— Eres tú... — susurró Kurt.

— ¿Qué soy yo? — Preguntó Blaine suavemente.

Kurt saco la máscara fuera de la caja, su mano temblando visiblemente. Blaine miró como Kurt dejó la caja y levantó la máscara a su rostro. — _Eres tú._

Blaine parpadeó, mirando a Kurt a través de la máscara donde Kurt estaba sosteniéndola. Kurt se acercó y su mirada se desvió a los labios de Blaine, dándole una pincelada a los labios de Blaine con los de él.

Blaine le dio a Kurt una mirada inquisitiva mientras se retiraba.

— Tú eras el hombre en el traje blanco — dijo Kurt, poniendo un falso acento británico.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron cuando inmediatamente se remontó al baile de máscaras, al hombre con la magnífica máscara negra con el que había bailado.

Kurt retiro suavemente la máscara del rostro de Blaine para guardarla y lo miró vacilante.

— _Oh_ — Blaine comenzó suavemente. — Ahí estás. Te he estado buscando desde siempre.

Kurt le sonrió y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, casi derribándolo cuando él lo besó una y otra vez, fallando a sus labios un par de veces, pero a Blaine no le importaba.

— Tú eres él — dijo Kurt sin aliento. — Esto es...tan extraño.

— Pero bueno, ¿no?

— _Perfecto_ — Kurt respondió. — No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto lo mejora _todo_.

— Creo que sí — susurró Blaine, capturando los labios de Kurt en otro beso.


	17. Chapter 17

Había algo en el volver a casa con alguien que era completamente satisfactorio para Kurt. A pesar de que no vivía con Blaine, estaba pasando más y más tiempo en su apartamento después del trabajo y los fines de semana.

La mayoría de las noches, Blaine terminaba de trabajar antes de que Kurt lo hiciera, así que preparaba la cena para ambos, algo que Kurt disfrutaba desde la primera vez que Blaine lo había hecho. Blaine era un excelente cocinero y Kurt descubrió que a él le encantaba que lo atendieran. Le encantaba que Blaine estuviera ahí para volver a casa. Todo era tan doméstico y Kurt no podía pensar en nada más perfecto.

Blaine era un novio increíble. Todavía estaban tomando las cosas con calma, sin embargo, antes de la primera vez que se intercambiaron un "te amo", Kurt ya sabía que Blaine lo era todo. No había nadie más con quien Kurt se imaginaba estar. No con Tobías, no con otros chicos con los que había salido en el pasado. Blaine era él indicado.

— Hey, —dijo Kurt, llegando detrás de Blaine, quien estaba de pie en la cocina, cocinando algo en la sartén. Él le dio un beso en la parte posterior del cuello y recostó su frente en el hombro de Blaine— ¿Qué estás cocinando, guapo?

— Demasiado cursi, —bromeó Blaine, volteando la cabeza para besar a Kurt en los labios— Estoy haciendo un salteado.

— Huele delicioso, —respondió Kurt— Voy a ir a limpiarme, —besó el cuello de Blaine una vez más y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse un poco.

Miró el porta cepillo de dientes en el mostrador del baño de Blaine, notando como su cepillo de dientes y el de Blaine descansaban juntos uno contra el otro. Al mirar alrededor de todo el cuarto se dio cuenta que más de sus cosas estaban haciendo un espacio en la vida de Blaine. No estaba seguro de sí se trataba de algo consciente o si solo estaba sucediendo, pero no podía evitar la emoción que se disparaba en él a la idea de que sus cosas y las de Blaine se mesclaran un poco más de forma permanente.

Kurt se sacudió la cabeza y miró su reflejo en el espejo— Deja de apresurar las cosas, Kurt, —se reprendió a sí mismo— Se paciente y deja de pensar en la vajilla de la boda.

Se mordió el labio, empujando lejos de su mente todos los pensamientos de la vajilla para la boda. No era su culpa que tuviese que ir a Tiffany en la semana por motivos de trabajo.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se lavó las manos antes de regresar con Blaine en la cocina.

— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo? —preguntó.

— Mmm, —Blaine tarareó— Puedes poner la mesa y servir el vino, si quieres.

— Considéralo hecho, —Kurt respondió mientras tomaba los platos y cubiertos antes de abrir una botella de vino blanco frío de la nevera. Tomó sorbo de su copa mientras observaba a Blaine terminar la cena.

Blaine sirvió la comida en los platos y los llevó a la pequeña mesa donde comerían. Kurt se unió a él y se sentó, dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

Hablaron sobre su día de trabajo mientras comían la mitad de la comida, Kurt sintió el pie descalzo de Blaine frotándose contra su propio calcetín y sonrió.

— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta tu comida? —Kurt dijo una vez que habían terminado de comer.

— Oh, solo una o dos veces, —Blaine respondió con una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse para besar a Kurt en los labios.

Tomó los platos vacíos a la cocina y Kurt lo siguió, tomando sus copas de vino vacías para ponerlas en el lavavajillas que Blaine ya estaba cargando.

— ¿Quieres acurrucarte en el sofá y mirar Real Housewives? —Kurt preguntó mientras Blaine encendía el lavavajillas.

— Absolutamente, —respondió Blaine, cerrando el espacio entre ellos para besar a Kurt en los labios.

— Te amo, —dijo Kurt cuando el beso termino.

— También te amo.

Kurt sonrió y siguió a Blaine a la sala de estar. Encendió la televisión antes de unirse a Blaine en el sofá debajo de la suave manta que siempre tenían ahí. Kurt se acurrucó a un lado de Blaine para mirar el programa.

Sin darse cuenta, Kurt se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Blaine y fue sacudido un rato más tarde por su novio.

— Vamos, —dijo Blaine suavemente— Vamos a la cama.

Kurt asintió, bostezando por encima de su mano mientras se dirigían hacia el dormitorio— Deberíamos tomar una ducha, —dijo— Juntos.

Blaine lo miró y sonrió— Ve a abrir la llave de la ducha; Estaré allí en un minuto.

Kurt sonrió y entró al baño de Blaine. Se despojó de su ropa y la acomodó a un lado antes de abrir los grifos de la ducha. Entro y dejó que la cascada de agua caliente corriera sobre su cuerpo. Suspiró, girando de una vez haciendo que todo su cuerpo se mojara al fin.

La puerta de cristal se abrió un momento después, entrando Blaine completamente desnudo. Kurt dejó vagar su mirada admirando el cuerpo de Blaine mientras él se le unía en la ducha.

— Hola, —dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo. La mano de Blaine encontró su camino en el cabello de Kurt, manteniéndolo cerca. Kurt gimió durante el beso, pasando su mano por el mojado pecho de Blaine. Dejando que este lo empujara contra la pared de azulejos mientras se besaban y Blaine impulsivamente se frotaba hacia adelante.

Blaine dejo caer las manos a las caderas de Kurt repitiendo el movimiento.

Kurt termino el beso, jadeando— Te deseo, —susurró.

Blaine asintió y le dio un beso una vez más, probándolo— Yo también te deseo.

Blaine cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta de cristal para alcanzar una toalla. Se la entregó a Kurt y luego tomo otra para sí mismo. Salieron y se secaron. Kurt apenas había envuelto la toalla alrededor de su cintura cuando Blaine ya lo estaba tomando para otro beso.

Tropezaban mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación de Blaine, olvidándose de apagar la luz del baño en el proceso. Cayeron sobre la cama y Kurt rompió el beso con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover las piernas gracias a la restricción de la toalla.

Blaine se quitó de encima de él y tiro su toalla al suelo antes de tirar también la de Kurt. Kurt dejo que Blaine la tomara arrastrando los pies sobre la cama.

Blaine se reunió con él un momento más tarde, trepándose a caballo entre los muslos de Kurt, Bajo la cabeza y besó a Kurt apasionadamente. Kurt gimió, inmediatamente deslizando una mano sobre el cabello todavía húmedo de Blaine. La lengua de Blaine se movió contra la de Kurt de manera muy familiar, lo que hizo estremecer gratamente a Kurt.

Blaine rompió la distancia entre ellos después de un largo momento, arrastrando besos por el cuello de Kurt antes de detenerse en la clavícula, pellizcándola suavemente. Kurt movió la cabeza, dejando a Blaine con un mejor acceso a su cuello. La lengua de Blaine se deslizo a través de su clavícula y se sumergió en el hueco de su garganta antes de besarla suavemente.

Kurt alcanzó de nuevo a Blaine, besándolo una vez más. Deslizó las piernas por debajo de él, moviéndolas a ambos lados en sus caderas. Paso un pie suavemente por la longitud de la pierna de Blaine y sobre su muslo, todo el tiempo besándolo.

— Deberías dedearme, —susurró Kurt contra los labios de Blaine— ¿Por favor?

Blaine asintió y dejo de besarlo para tomar del cajón de su mesita de noche el lubricante y un condón.

Kurt hizó una pausa y moró a Blaine— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, pensando sí los dos estaban en la misma página. Quería asegurarse de que Blaine estaba listo antes de seguir adelante.

Blaine asintió— Estoy seguro, —respondió, besándolo profundamente en los labios.

Dejó tanto el condón y la botella de lubricante en la almohada libre y bajo la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo. Kurt tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine mientras su mano libre le acariciaba la espalda, arañándolo levemente cuando sus uñas lo tocaban. Blaine se estremecía por encima de él cuando rompió el beso.

— Eso se sintió increíble, —dijo, respirando con dificultad.

Kurt sonrió y regresó las manos a la espalda de Blaine— Lo tendré en cuenta, —respondió, pasando sus manos de nuevo arriba y abajo.

Blaine cogió el lubricante y vertió un poco en su mano, recubriendo los dedos. Kurt se recostó contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos, esperando. Se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Blaine cubriendo los suyos en un suave beso. Apenas duró un momento, mientras Blaine se echaba hacia atrás, Kurt abrió los ojos. Jadeando cuando el dedo de Blaine trazó el camino a lo largo de su entrada, frotando lubricantes antes de empujar el dedo. El cuerpo de Kurt luchó contra la intrusión de forma automática y se obligó a relajarse.

Blaine bajó la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo mientras lo estiraba, tomándose su tiempo. Pronto Kurt se estremecía bajo el tacto de Blaine mientras este deslizaba un segundo dedo, encontrando con facilidad su próstata. Se movía con cuidado, retorciéndose dentro de él y golpeando todos los puntos sensibles.

Kurt levantó una pierna y la acomodo encima de la espalda de Blaine, dándole un mejor acceso. Fue recompensado con pellizcos en el hombro mientras Blaine besaba un camino por su pecho.

Los labios de Blaine se cerraron alrededor de los pezones de Kurt mientras lo estiraba. Chupando cada uno hasta que se endurecían bajo su lengua. Kurt sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba respondiendo al toque de Blaine. Este se retiró un momento después, soplando aire fresco donde antes había chupado. Kurt gimió en respuesta.

Blaine repitió la acción, lamiendo y chupando los pezones completamente duros. Kurt jadeaba fuertemente; toda la estimulación extra lo tenía al filo.

Blaine fue bajando su cuerpo hasta tomar la cabeza del pene de Kurt en su boca al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un tercer dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

Kurt gritó, arqueándose en la boca de Blaine y tratando de resistirse a la sensación de sus dedos. Quería más. Necesitaba todo.

Blaine soltó su pene y al mismo tiempo retiro los dedos de su entrada. Kurt gritó, infeliz ante la doble pérdida.

— Shh, —susurró Blaine, besándolo en los labios— Te amo.

Kurt tomó el condón que Blaine había puesto sobre la almohada de alado. Se sentó y lo abrió antes de ponerlo en el pene erecto de Blaine. Cubrió el condón con lubricante y beso a Blaine lentamente.

— Siéntate un momento, —susurró Kurt y Blaine lo obedeció inmediatamente.

Kurt se movió un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre el regazo de Blaine, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para poder guiar el pene de Blaine hacía él mismo. Sin dejar de mirar a Blaine mientras se acomodaba lentamente hacia abajo, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro hasta que Blaine estaba completamente dentro de él.

Blaine dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, acomodando sus dos manos en las caderas de Kurt para estabilizarlo. Kurt se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de levantar la cabeza para besar a Blaine. Lo siguió besando hasta que los dedos de Blaine se flexionaron en sus caderas, moviéndolo un poco.

Kurt lo tomo como una señal para incorporarse y lentamente moverse hacia abajo sobre el pene de Blaine. Se deslizaron juntos un par de veces hasta conseguir juntos el ritmo de las embestidas.

Kurt apretó un poco el hombro de Blaine cuando su miembro rozó contra su próstata. Dejando escapar un roto gemido, buscando rozar ese lugar de nuevo.

Los labios de Blaine estaban en su cuello, besando cada pedazo de piel que podía alcanzar mientras sacudía a Kurt sobre su regazo. El ángulo no era el mejor para hacerlo duro pero a Kurt le encantó. Se sentía más cerca de Blaine de lo que alguna vez lo había sentido. Prácticamente podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Blaine dentro de sí mismo.

Kurt bajó la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, ahuecando su rostro con ambas manos. La lengua de Blaine se movía contra la suya, gimiendo en su boca. Kurt sonrió, presionando su húmeda frente contra la de Blaine y sintiendo su aliento caliente contra sus labios.

Kurt deslizó una mano entre ellos y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, a pesar del ángulo un poco incómodo. Estaba tan cerca; la presión de tener a Blaine dentro suyo se sentía increíble. La mano de Blaine se unió a la suya momentos después y Kurt se dejó ir por completo, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo respondía al tacto.

Besó a Blaine de nuevo, corriendo sus manos por encima de su sudor, tratando de tocar tanto del cuerpo de Blaine como fuese posible. Terminó el beso cuando sintió como su estómago se contraía de manera demasiado familiar. Dejó escapar un largo gemino cuando llego al orgasmo, cubriendo el puño de Blaine y el pecho de ambos con su semen. Jadeó contra los labios de Blaine mientras cabalgaba entre las olas del orgasmo, deteniendo completamente sus caderas.

Kurt se apartó un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine— Vamos a acostarnos.

Se movieron hasta que Kurt yacía sobre el colchón y Blaine se deslizó dentro de él con facilidad. Kurt sintió como su cuerpo respondía a cada movimiento de Blaine, arqueándose con cada movimiento de las caderas de Blaine.

— Estoy tan cerca, —Blaine susurró contra el cuello de Kurt, jadeando.

A propósito, Kurt apretó los músculos de su entrada y Blaine gimió.

— Mierda, —dijo entre dientes, todavía embistiéndolo.

El cuerpo de Blaine se tensó un momento después llegando al orgasmo, meciéndose encima de Kurt. Finalmente se detuvo y Kurt mantuvo sus piernas envueltas alrededor de Blaine. Blaine lo mantuvo dentro de él.

— Eres increíble, —dijo Blaine, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

— Tú también, —Kurt le respondió orgulloso.

Blaine lo besó una vez más antes de retirarse de él por completo. Kurt no pudo detener el lamento que soltó por la perdida, incluso si lo hubiera intentado.

Blaine los limpió a ambos y Kurt no podía dejar de maravillarse con lo atento que estaba siendo. Blaine se levantó rápidamente para apagar la luz del bajo antes de meterlos a ambos entre las sabanas para acomodar sus cuerpos uno alado del otro. Kurt estaba en su lado de la cama, frente a Blaine, abrazándolo por la cintura para acariciarle la espalda.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y Kurt no podía dejar de disfrutar ese momento de lentos besos post-orgasmo. Deslizó su pierna entre las de Blaine, disfrutando de la cercanía.

— Te amo demasiado, —susurró Blaine contra los labios de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió— Yo también te amo. Gracias por esta noche. Fue perfecta.

— Realmente lo fue, —Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

Kurt pasó la mano por el rizado cabello de Blaine, sus dedos trazando caminos suavemente por sobre las vetas de canas en la sien. Lentamente besándolo de nuevo; satisfecho de solo seguir besándolo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Blaine se despertó con la nariz de Kurt presionado bajo su barbilla. Tendría que sentirse algo incómodo, pero no fue así. Blaine podía sentir los constantes laditos del corazón de Kurt contra sus costillas donde ambos estaban presionados. Estaban completamente enredados juntos, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos alrededor del otro. Era la mejor manera en la que Blaine jamás había despertado.

Blaine bajó un poco la cabeza, logrando mirar el rostro dormido de Kurt. Se veía tan completamente relajado de una manera en la que no lo hacía durante el día. La boca de Kurt estaba separada un poco y Blaine podía sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el vello del pecho donde la cabeza de Kurt se había movido.

Kurt resopló en sueños y se acurrucó más cerca de Blaine. Este no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba con una mano la espalda desnuda de Kurt.

 _La noche anterior fue perfecta_ , pensó Blaine. Sabía en el segundo en que Kurt había entrado a su apartamento que lo quería de vuelta con él cada noche. Blaine no lo quería asustar o alejar, sabía que era muy pronto en su relación, así que estaba feliz con solo tenerlo cada que podían. Ya fuese en su apartamento o en el de Kurt. Aunque, desde el incidente con Santana, solo había estado allí una vez.

Ahora que habían dado el paso final teniendo relaciones sexuales, Blaine no quería que Kurt se fuera.

El despertar con Kurt en sus brazos así, cada mañana, era algo a lo que Blaine definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

Poco a poco Kurt despertó, haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho a Blaine con sus pestañas mientras sus ojos se abrían.

— Buenos días, —murmuró Kurt, abriendo un ojo para mirar a Blaine antes de cerrarlo de nuevo.

— Buenos días, —susurró Blaine antes de besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt.

Kurt bostezó y pasó la mano a un lado de Blaine, apoyándola en sus caderas— Bueno, todavía estas desnudo, —comenzó— Así que anoche no fue solo un sueño increíble.

Blaine se rio y bajó la cabeza para besarlo en los labios— No, definitivamente no lo fue.

Kurt sonrió y acarició su nariz contra la de Blaine en un dulce gesto antes de acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine— Me alegra que no lo fuera.

Blaine cerró los ojos de nuevo, distraídamente acariciando la espalda de Kurt. Particularmente no quería levantarse de la cama por el momento. Estaba cálido y envuelto en Kurt. No había otro lugar donde quisiera estar en ese momento.

— Necesito una ducha, —dijo Kurt después de un largo momento de silencio— ¿Te gustaría unirte?

Blaine abrió los ojos ante eso y sonrió— ¿Realmente vamos a ducharnos?

Kurt le sonrió— Vas a tener que acompañarme para averiguarlo.

Kurt se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Blaine lo miraba caminando desnudo e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama para seguirlo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt por detrás antes de que alguno pudiese entrar en la ducha e inmediatamente beso la parte posterior de su cuello.

— Está bien, vamos a ducharnos, —murmuró Blaine contra su piel, besando a lo largo de su hombro, haciendo pausas para besar sus pecas.

— Tenemos que pasar por mi apartamento y ver si quieren desayunar con nosotros, —dijo Kurt mientras se enjabonaba con gel para ducha.

La mirada de Blaine siguió el rastro jabonoso mientras asentía con la cabeza— Suena bien, —estuvo de acuerdo.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la pelea entre Kurt y Santana, Kurt le había dicho que se habían pedido disculpas y eran amigos de nuevo, lo que Blaine agradecía puesto que Kurt tenía que vivir con ella.

Blaine solo había estado en la presencia de Santana unas cuantas veces después de eso, una estando en la oficina en Anderson & sons, cuando él y Kurt habían sido invitados a almorzar con Cooper y otros asociados. Santana solo había estado presente en el almuerzo por la insistencia de Cooper, pero Cooper (a petición de Kurt) no sabía nada de la explosión de Santana; Blaine había acordado que Cooper no necesitaba saberlo. El tema no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo.

Una vez que terminaron de ducharse y se vistieron, tomaron un taxi hasta el apartamento de Kurt para encontrarse con Mercedes y Sam en la cocina, ambos sirviéndose café.

— Hey, boo, —dijo Mercedes, saludándolo— Y boo número dos, —añadió con un guiño para Blaine— ¿Café?

— Por favor, —dijo Kurt tomando dos tazas de uno de los armarios.

Mercedes sirvió ambas tazas y Kurt les añadió el azúcar y la leche. Blaine aceptó su taza y bebió un sorbo agradeciéndole, dejando que el café calentara su interior.

— ¿Ya han desayunado? —preguntó Kurt, dando un paso más cerca de Blaine.

Blaine envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de Kurt, inclinándose un poco más cerca de él.

— Todavía no, —respondió Sam— acabamos de despertar.

— Excelente, —dijo Kurt—Estoy preparando el desayuno. ¿Rachel y Santana están aquí?

Mercedes asintió por encima de su taza— Están en la ducha.

— Bueno, voy a hacer lo suficiente para ellas también, —dijo Kurt— Ustedes dos relájense; Blaine y yo tenemos esto cubierto.

— No tienes que decirlo dos veces, —dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa. Beso a ambos en las mejillas antes de seguir a Sam rumbo a la sala de estar.

— ¿Así que hoy soy tu asistente? —Blaine preguntó mientras Kurt se movía hacía la nevera.

Kurt asintió— No te importa, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto que no, —respondió Blaine— Me encanta cocinar y el desayuno es mi comida favorita del día.

Kurt le sonrió y le entregó la caja de cartón que contenía los huevos.

Trabajaron juntos, haciendo un desayuno lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos, más una porción extra para dar cabida a los gustos veganos de Rachel. Blaine sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba tarareando; después de algunos segundos se unió a él.

Kurt lo miró por encima del sartén y comenzó a cantar en su lugar. Blaine lo siguió y cantaron juntos mientras continuaban con el desayuno. Kurt dejo de lado el tocino en el horno para mantenerlo caliente y justo cuando comenzaron con una nueva canción, una voz femenina se les unió. Blaine miró por encima para ver a Rachel entrar a la cocina, cantando junto con ellos.

Kurt hizo una pausa en lo que estaba cocinando para llegar donde estaba Rachel y hacerla girar en el acto. Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla antes de girar directamente a los brazos de Santana. Antes de que Blaine se diera cuenta, la cocina estaba llena con 6 personas, todos tratando de cantar uno con él otro antes de terminar la canción estallando en una risa feliz.

Cuando terminaron de cocinar, todos se acomodaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa para comer.

— Ahora somos la familia Von Trapp, —comenzó Santana— ¿Esto significa que vamos a cantar todos los días mientras cocinamos? Porque comienzo temprano a trabajar.

— Yo diría que deberíamos, —Rachel elevó la voz— ¡Fue divertido y no hay nada mejor que comenzar el día con una canción!

— Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Blaine y Kurt lo miró algo divertido— Cantar es divertido. Me hace feliz cantar; incluso si es cuando estoy preparando los alimentos para el desayuno.

Kurt le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente— Eres increíble, —susurró.

— Muy bien chicos, no en la mesa del desayuno, —les reprendió Santana cariñosamente.

Blaine le sonrió antes de terminar sus panqueques.

— Gracias por el desayuno, Kurt y Blaine, —dijo Mercedes— Estaba delicioso.

— Debemos hacer esto cada semana, —añadió Rachel— Podría ser lo nuestro.

— Mientras nos turnemos para cocinar, —dijo Kurt— Porque a Blaine y a mí nos gustaría ser atendidos también, ya sabes.

— Por supuesto, —Rachel estuvo de acuerdo— Entonces, ¿próximo domingo?

Blaine miró a Kurt y asintió con la cabeza. Habían disfrutado de la mañana, había sido agradable y relajante. Ni siquiera le importaba hacer la parte de cocinar otra vez. Especialmente con Kurt a su lado.

— Muy bien, —Kurt estuvo de acuerdo— Aunque tal vez podríamos hacerlo una vez cada dos semanas. Blaine y yo vamos la semana que viene a Ohio para visitar a mi padre.

— ¡Dos semanas será! —dijo emocionada Rachel, antes de que alguien pudiese objetar.


End file.
